Educate Me
by Lady Blackwater
Summary: Some situations werent a double standard and I was gonna learn that the hard way. Even if that meant risking Jacob and I. Sequel to "Teacher's Pet."
1. PREVIEW

**A/N Just a preview, kids. **

She's the only girl I ever loved.

Like truly loved and would devote my whole life to.

Even though I bombed her ass out yesterday like a tough guy, on the inside I was a wimp.

A wimp who literally stayed in bed all day and wallowed in his self pity. I did my best not to cry.

Guys dont cry, not for anything. Not for death and especially not over some girl.

Yeah, that's it. She's just a girl. Leah was just a girl.

I sighed and covered my face.

No, Nessie was just a girl. Leah was...

I swallowed the lump in my throat and fought back tears. I was a man. I _did not_ cry. Ever.

Leah was everything to me.

When she called me out on my shady shit back in high school, I listened because I knew what she was saying was going help me. To be perfectly honest, when Leah had blossomed into the vixen she was today, I kinda wanted to fuck her. We did grow up together and at some angle, I did see her as my sister but that summer from being a sophomore to a junior, something happened. Of course, back when I was a junior, I wanted to fuck every living thing on Earth and I was so horny all the time that even Leah was a target. The night she decided to tutor me I thought was a perfect opportuny to just fuck her senseless.

But then I saw she wasn't like every other girl I had banged before. She was smart.

And sweet.

And pretty beyond all reason.

And she was a virgin.

My intentions were to just do her and be done with it. But from that first kiss, I was hooked. I wanted more of this girl who I had known all my life.

Now I was in love with her. She had done the unthinkable and crushed me.

God, what was this feeling in the pit of my chest? It just seemed like a flame was devouring my heart in its rapture, showing no mercy as it did. My palm flew to my chest and I squeezed to make it stop. My chest eased a little but not my much.

I moaned in agony, hoping it would stop. I tried burping but that didn't work.

Now, I knew how Nessie had felt. I broke her badly.

I used her up and left her, like she was trash. I never should've done what I did cus, karma is a bitch.

It came back and bit me right on the ass. The things I did to her came right back around and hit me where the heart was. While I was in my own pool of sadness, Nessie was enjoying her summer with her boyfriend.

I grabbed my phone from the counter and looked through the contact list. I found the one I wanted to talk to and called.

"Hello?" The matured voice answered.

"Hey, it's me," I muttered and prayed she wouldn't hang up.

"Jacob? Is that you?" she asked, her voice lightening up.

"Yeah, it's me." I repeated and uncrossed my fingers.

"Hey, how's it going? How's Leah?" she wondered.

I exhaled in pain. "Nessie, I need to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. **


	2. I Haven't Done You All Summer

**A/N Hey, this is officially chapter one the Teacher's Pet sequel. I hope this story feeds all your melodramatic needs!**

"Now, you have to promise me..."

"Yes?"

"You have to call me every night."

"I will, Jacob."

"And text me."

"Ok, Jacob."

"Dont forget our schedule, ok?"

"No late night parties, ok? You know what happens at late night college parties."

"Any more rules,_ father_?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I'm serious, Leah. I dont wanna lose you to some meat headed, sex hungry, college idiot."

"Right cus why have a meat headed, sex hungry idiot from college when Ive got one right next door?"

"Oh, you're really funny."

"Yeah, I know."

Jacob turned a corner into dirt road and I reclined and inspected my pedicured feet as they relaxed on his dashboard.

"I really wish we didnt have to do all these rules."

"Theyre not rules. It's just basic common sense when youre dating long distance. Of course Ill call you every night. Your dad allowed one visit a month and plus, weve got our Skype schedule. It's not like we're never gonna see each other."

"Yeah, but it's not as good as physically being with you."

"True but Im not the type to give into temptation when it's put before me," I reassured him as I rubbed my fingers along his muscular forearm. He grimaced and looked over at me.

"So were you not the one who fucked me and broke down Sam Uley last year?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh and you're gonna try and tell me you're not at least tempted to fuck one of those Californian girls?"

He shrugged and smiled at me. "Ditsy blondes arent my type. But I see youve got a thing for football players."

"That's the past. Youre the one Im with now and it's different with you."

"How so?"

"Youre manlier than Sam. You make moves on me. You control me in a way no one else ever has before." I bit my lip naughtily and he grinned.

"I control you?"

I put my legs down and spread them slightly. "Youre the only boy I know that can make me beg."

He rose his eyebrow and tried to focus on the road. "Im the only boy youve ever slept with."

"You dont know that," I joked and he barked out a sarcastic laugh.

"You know Im kidding," I purred as I reached over and kissed his ear. That drove him crazy. He blushed and did his best to focus on driving.

"'Sides, I dont have it in me to cheat on you. It would kill me if I did."

He scoffed. "Remember you said that when one of these college jerks asks you out."

"College boy isnt my type." I played with a piece of his hair.

He sneered in disgust and I tried another way to cheer him up. "Isnt it nice to be the first of your friend who can say theyre doing a college girl?"

"Hmmm...that does sound good." He slowed the car a little and turned to me, a seductive glint in his eye. It quickly disappeared though.

"Except I havent _done _you all summer. We never see each other physically in the flesh to actual do anything. Im surprised my dad even allowed this." he sped the car up again and I got back in my seat.

"Well, you could do me right now." I suggested, my expression completely serious.

He swallowed and looked over at me. "Right now?"

"Yeah."

"In the middle of a dirt road?"

"Yeah."

"What if someone were to see us?"

I shrugged. "I dont give a fuck."

He laughed aloud and slowed the car down right in the middle of the road. He took the key out and the engine died. I undid my seatbelt and hopped out giddily. Jacob with a huge smirk on his gorgeous face hopped out as well and took me into a heated kiss.

He invaded my mouth with his tongue and groped my ass that was being held by my favorite pair of tiny shorts. His lips made a hungry feed on mine cus he hadnt tasted them in months on end. His right hand crept into my shorts and he squeezed the flesh of my ass, causing a desperate moan to leave my mouth and into our kiss.

He brought himself closer and I felt his erection poke into my thigh. I pulled away and giggled. I fisted the collar of his shirt and whispered against his lips.

"Out of all the girls youve ever fucked, you ever fucked them for all the world to see?"

He beamed. "None of them."

I placed another heated kiss on his open mouth. "Liar." I replied and pushed him on the hood of the Rabbit.

"Rough, much?" he smiled.

Redness hit his cheeks as he watched me stalked towards him, a naughty glare in my eye. My hands fumbled to undo his belt and when it was finally undone, his dick was released to me. Me and only me. Cus he belonged to me.

Jacob, put a lock of hair behind my ear and grinned. "You're sure you know what youre doing, little girl?"

"Oh, save the dirty talk for you Californian sluts,"

My moist mouth went down on the head and my eyes shot up to him. He was watching in pleasure as I wrapped my little mouth around his hardness. He moaned and gripped a lock of my hair to guide me as I sucked on his dick, pre-cum dripping from the slit, through my lips.

I massaged his balls with one hand and pumped him with the other. My pink tongue did one hard lick along the shaft and he threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Oh shit," he grinned and moved my hair out of my face as I worked harder on his life destroying cock. The fit was tight in my mouth and I bobbed my head back and forth to taste him and every drop of cum that came out him.

After one last long and slow swipe of the tongue, I pumped him as we made eye contact.

"You gonna take off your shirt or should I rip it off again?"

He removed his shirt and my eyes met with his glorious and toned eight pack. The sun beat down on his nude body and he basked in it as I pumped harder. My fingers were sticky with his semen when he came.

"Fuck, Leah," he moaned and brought himself up to kiss me. "Now, my turn."

He flipped us and invaded my soaked bottom half. My legs were spread wide as he pulled the shorts off of my body, keeping sexy eye contact withe me as he did. He stepped out of his jeans and threw my shorts to the side. My tiny underwear were dripping of the juices that came from my yearning and begging twat. I moaned aloud as he inspected the area of my body he knew best.

Jacob's hard and rough hands removed my crop top and threw it off somewhere along with my shorts. A giggled escaped my lips as he kissed me hard once last time before teasing around with my hard nipples. I stretched my body out on the hood of the car and Jacob took it upon himself to remove my underwear.

A smiled of approval flashed across his face before he buried his face in my hot core.

"Oh fuck," I groaned as he licked at the hotness and inserted a finger. My vaginal walls closed in on it and he held my legs apart as I squirmed under his touch. He pumped me faster and whipped his tongue around on the aching spot that had been ignore for so long.

My fingers clawed through his hair and he moaned aloud as his tongue worked hard, in sync with his finger. He added another and my hips were responding with hard and needing thrusts.

"Aaw, fuck," I whined.

He bit his lips then kissed my inner thigh. "You know what I like to hear. Scream for me, Lee."

"You gotta work for it," I panted and he only laughed at how tough I tried to be.

My pussy was on fire as he twisted and curled his fingers around in the core of my body. He did simple licks between finger pumps and tasted the sweet juices that flowed from my body with every passing second.

"Aww, fuck, Jake!" I half-screeched when I came hard on his fingers. He exited me with a disapproved look on his face.

"That was a scream, Leah." He noted and let me up off my back into a sitting position.

"I only scream for the real thing," I kissed him hard and he brought my face closer, our foreheads touching as we looked intensely into each other's eyes.

His hands pulled my closer to his hips and I opened my legs wide. He inserted himself and began to work on me.

Not before long, we began a rhythm as his throbbing cock slid in and out of my tight pussy. My cunt yearned for more friction so I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"You like that, Lee?" He teased my clit as he looked down at my breasts that were rubbing against his own chest. My nipples tingled and he picked up his pace with each pelvic thrust.

"Uh-huh," I squeaked, words failing me to answer him. Jacob closed his eyes and pecked my lips and his hips met mine in a speedy grind for more contact. He gripped my hips to keep me in place as he pumped himself harder and deeper inside my begging cunt.

"Jesus Christ, Leah. You're so fucking tight-" he admired my exposed bottom half in marvel.

My pussy throbbed for more of him. His dick was going faster and deeper inside of me and my toes curled at the vibrations going through my tight pussy.

My hands put scratches all down his back as he inserted himself farther into me, sending me over the edge. A chill ran up my spine as he rubbed my clit after each penetration.

"Dont stop, Ja-Jake! I want y-you to cum in me..."

"Come on, Lee-lee. Cum for me. Cum all over my hard ass cock..." he exhaled, his breath running across my face as he urged our paced to be faster. My begging and moaning only encouraged him to take our cohesive movements to places we've never even tried before.

"Shit, Lee...Im gonna...cum," he said between growls. I groaned and opened my legs wider so he could get more access. My nails dug deeper into his back, drawing blood for sure.

"Cum inside me. Make me scream. Make your mark, claim me as your own. Fuck, I belong to you, Jacob. I. Am. _Yours._" My growl was low in my chest and I refused to break eye contact with him. I wanted to look into his dark eyes as he reached me to the highest heights of an orgasm. He was fighting to keep his rhythm since he was getting weaker and weaker with each jointly pleasurable thrust he forced in me.

He did a strong final plunge before exploding and spreading his seed all through me. A mix of gibberish and his name cried from my throat and between my lips, sending me over the edge. A hot kiss was planted on his open mouth and I rode of my climax with him, grinding on him till the feeling died out. Jacob's moans were quiet when I held him close to me, rejecting any space between our hot bodies.

The thick, white semen dripped out of me from his dirty cock and all across my thighs. Jacob placed his finger in between us then put his finger in my mouth, making me taste the mixture of us.

He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He pecked my cheek. "You ready to go?"

I shook my head. "I wanna stay like this a little longer." My legs snaked around his waist to bring him closer. Our foreheads touched and he planted another hard smooch on my lips.

* * *

><p>"Why arent you guys there yet?"<p>

"Um, we just took a stop." I winked at Jacob and held my phone tighter.

My mom groaned in annoyance. "Come on now, Leah. You cant procrastinate, ok? I know you're nervous but-"

"Im not nervous. Im excited but Im not nervous."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Im sure."

"Well get there soon, ok? I want pictures, alright? Promise?"

"I promise. I love you, mom."

"I love you, too. Be safe. Tell Jacob to drive faster."

"Will do, bye."

"Bye," and with that she was gone.

"Was she mad?" Jacob asked and turned another corner.

"Naw, just frustrated. Drive faster."

"Too late. We're here."

I turned my head towards the road and gasped when I saw our destination. Jacob looked happy for me and planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Help me get my stuff," I demanded and jumped out of my seat.

Jacob resisted and hesitated. This was all moving way too fast for him. He wanted to savor this and keep me with him as long as time would allow.

Time waited for no one. I was ready. He wasnt.

**A/N Hey, so lemme know what you guys think! Luv u, goodnight**


	3. Dr Carlise Cullen

**A/N Happy Birthday to my true love (to be) James Maslow! He turns 21 today even though he looks like he belongs in high school. He must have Ralph Macchio syndrome. Anyway this is chapter two of the most requested story Ive ever written! Enjoy, I love ya'll! **

"You dont have to leave. I could teach you all this college stuff." He insisted when he finished helping me transfer all my stuff to my dorm. It was empty of course so I guess I had made it here before my roommate.

"Oh really?" I cooed and his grip around my waist tightened.

"Yeah, I could teach you a little something in the classroom. Then give you an A in the bedroom..." he snickered in my ear and I giggled aloud.

"Maybe show you some a little something 'bout my integers..." he continued and buried his face in the crook of my neck to plant little kisses and nips there. It felt good so I giggled even louder.

His hands crept down to my tight shorts and he squeezed my right ass cheek. I hitched my leg around his waist and before we could even realize it, we were pressed against the bare walls, handling each other in a wild and horny way.

"Wow, okay" I heard an unrecognizable yet charming female's voice say entertained. I lightly pushed Jacob off of me but his hands stayed on my hips. I looked towards the door to see a slim figured, chic styled blonde walk in with a single suitcase and a duffle. She was quite pretty but she was pale beyond belief, almost white if she didnt have on any blush.

"Um, hi. How ya doing? " I greeted her and pushed passed Jacob to shake her hand. She smiled at me politely.

"Im Rosalie. I guess we're roomates. And you are?" she introduced herself.

"Im Leah and that's my boyfriend. Jacob," I pointed to him and he waved weakly, looking annoyed. Rosalie waved back and awkwardly looked around the room, obvious tension.

"Um, did you already pick a bed?" she asked and gestured towards the two twin beds on opposite sides of the room.

"Naw, I didnt. You want first choice?" I asked and she picked randomly, plopping her stuff down on the bed to the right, nearest the door.

Jacob looked at the time and cringed when he didnt like what he saw.

"What?" I asked him.

"Ive gotta get leaving. My dad said I had to be home by tomorrow. I gotta long trip back." He noticed my frown and added, "But I dont have to leave now."

I smiled at him but I knew if Id keep him to myself, he'd never make it home. We lost time from making our stop on the way and it was only fair if he left now.

"No, I dont want you to get in trouble."

"You sure?" He asked to stall some time.

I nodded.

He wrapped his arms around me and led me to the door. He waved a goodbye to Rosalie before exiting our dorm building. Outside, it was bright and birds were chirping but secretly it felt like it was storming. Yes, Jacob would be here next month for his visit but it would be one hell of a wait.

He grabbed my jaw into his left hand and brought our faces close for our last kiss for the next month. I survived a summer without him but for some reason I knew this was gonna be hard. To focus on my studies and homework and still find time for him.

The closeness of our kiss gave me confidence we'd be okay.

"I love you," he stated and hovered his lips over mine.

"I know." I stifled a laugh. "I love you, too."

"Dont go off and fall in love with some beef head, ok?"

"I go off and give your heart to some blonde bombshell, ok?"

He kissed me one last time before he slowly and hesitantly walked off along with sad parents and relatives that were leaving their children behind. He waved goodbye to me and I waved back, wiping away a tear away. He started the Rabbit and before I even knew it, he was gone.

I sighed sadly and made my way back into my dorm building which was crowded with ecstatic freshman. Rosalie had unpacked out all her stuff and already began to set her side of the room up.

When I entered she was spreading out her purple bed sheets.

"Hey, you need help?" I asked her and she nodded. I grabbed a corner and pulled it over the mattress.

"How long you guys been together?" She asked me, referring to Jacob.

"Um, about five months."

"High school sweethearts?"

"Yeah," I blushed and fixed the sheet.

Rosalie raised a brow in fascination. "Where's he go to school?"

I swallowed and shook my head. "Ugh, he's not really going to school. He stays with his grandmother up in California. Long story," I stopped there not wanted to reveal too much of his business.

She nodded. "Where'd you guys go to high school?"

"Forks," I answered and she stopped in her tracks.

"Forks?" she asked surprised. "My mom is the principal there."

"Seriously? You're Mrs. Hale's daughter?"

"Yup, that's me." She paused to put the comforter on the mattress then began to speak again. "Wait, was that Jacob...Black?"

I froze and threw her a pillow. "Yeah, why? How do you know him?"

She kinda snickered and fixed the comforter. "My mom told me about his little incident with Mrs. Cullen. Um, she told me about prom night and-"

I blushed and giggled stiffly at the memory. That night was perfect up until Jacob and Sam, my ex, got into a fist fight over me. But that was all water under the bridge. Sam and I still dont talk on account of me breaking his heart but I was perfectly fine with that.

"Oh, God. That was embarrassing." I remembered and covered his face in shame.

"I'll bet. Well just so you know, _I _havent done anything with Jacob." she put her hand over her chest as if to swear it.

"Let's keep it that way," I chuckled and she began to fold her clothes to put away in the closet.

"Dont worry. Ive got my own. Emmett." she blushed at the name.

"High school sweetheart?"

"More like fuck buddy turned love of my life." Rosalie ran a hand through her hair and looked around some more at her stuff. "Well, Im almost done so-you need help?"

I looked over at my own stuff and yes, I did. My mother insisted I bring everything from my bed sheets to my bookshelf to my 90's style TV.

Turns out Rosalie was home schooled, ironic cus her mom worked with kids. Her boyfriend, Emmett had gotten into some trouble as well and was sent off to military school, a place Jacob was supposed to go originally if he didnt pass senior year.

She seemed chill and easy to get along with. I saw us being good friends by the end of this year.

When eleven pm rolled around, she went off to some initiation thing for this group she thought about joining.

I hugged my pillow tight and eyed my laptop that sat neatly on my new desk. I turned it on and waited for my settings to load.

My Skype popped up and I signed in, hoping Jacob was online.

I waited a few more minutes and still nothing came up. A few minutes turned into an hour and I got tired of waiting and wishing. I shut the laptop and sat there in the dark, missing him already. On the drive up here, I knew we'd have to part at some point. I loved Jacob but I knew he had no chance of getting out of California soon. His grandmother wasnt strict, she was quite cool in fact. His dad however was different. He said Jacob was grounded until he moved out. Whether it was off to college or just finding a place of his own. Who knows how long that took? Jacob was smart and all but he was such a child! I wish he would just grow up already!

If he hadnt ever gotten in that stupid fight with Sam, he could be here! With me! At Washington State University as a freshman.

I turned the light on and decided to paint my nails to tire me out. I finished my whole left hand and up to the middle of my right before I dozed off.

* * *

><p>The bed was unfamiliar.<p>

The sheets were the same.

But the mattress was different.

The space was smaller since it was a twin bed and not a queen size.

I didnt mind it but I did the emptiness. Sleeping this way didnt feel the same since I was so used to waking up with the window wide open and the sill painted blue.

I was used to waking up at five am to get ready for a scheduled and organized day at school. But it was a surprise to me when I opened my eyes at the sun was up. Sun was up and bright and shining as if it had been up for hours. The digital clock on the wooden night stand read a quarter past ten and confused, I looked around.

Rosalie, her hair looking flawless, was on the edge of her bed tying her boots up. She smiled politely and waved.

"Hey, look who's up! I got my first class today. I checked your schedule. You're first class is at eleven."

Tired, I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. "Great," I said lifelessly and frowned a little.

She noticed my negative reaction and sighed. "What's wrong? "

"Nothing, I just miss-" I stopped and swallowed. "You know what nevermind. S'not even important."

She continued to observe me as I laid back down in my bed.

"Ya know, I'm not stupid. Yes, Im devastatingly beautiful but that doesnt mean Im shallow. I know how you feel. I miss my Emmett. Don't worry, you'll get through it. If you ever wanna talk about something...just come to me, ok?"

I giggled a little at her gesture. "Thanks."

"Well, I see you later," was the last thing she said before leaving off to her class. I sat up again and thought about what she said for a few moments.

Down the hall to the dorm showers, I recognized a few girls from senior year. They gave me dirty and nasty looks on account of envy. Jacob had probably nailed them all and most likely told them all that he'd stay forever and that he loved them. He used to be sleazy in that way and I simply grinned, my teeth holding my toothbrush.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth. It was ten twenty-something when I dried off and tried to find something to wear. Before I left home, my mom had bought be a whole new wardrobe consisting of mini skirts and tube tops. Even after all the shopping we did, I still preferred my signature tiny, black shorts. They were dirty for the time being, so I found a pair of white Bermuda shorts and my favorite Stewie Griffin t-shirt.

It took me a while to try and choose between my high class red Stilettos or my low key Black converse.

This took up a few minutes of my time before I realized it was ten forty-something and I had no clue where I was going. I checked the map and turns out I had to walk all the way across the campus. I slipped on the sneakers for comfort and gather my tote and prepared to walk.

Getting there wasnt hard. I simply followed a bunch of freshman who were going in the same direction.

The classroom was definitely bigger than any usual classroom I had been in. I picked a random seat in the middle of the room and watched as other students filed into the classroom.

I didnt recognize any of them of course. My mom tried to prepare me for this kind of thing. Being lonely and by myself. I was merely just a freshman again, all by her lonesome.

My mood perked when I saw a familiar face. I jumped out of my seat and snuck quietly over to the tall football player.

I tapped his shoulder and when he saw me, his eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree. His huge arms wrapped around my waist in a tight hug.

"Leah! Oh God, am I happy to see a friendly face!" Paul chuckled and released me.

"Same. Why didnt you tell me you were going to Washington?"

"I dont know, I thought Jacob wouldve told you. Where is that little man-child anyway?"

I rolled my eyes. "Still with his grandmother, of course."

"Hmm, well that's too bad. He really wanted to come here with you."

That shocked me. Jacob told me his heart was set on Seattle which wasnt that far from here. Before I could answer, students were scrambling to their seats. I looked over to the entrance and my heart stopped.

You know how in movies when the main character looks over and sees their item of attraction walk by and everything goes in all slow mo and the character cant take their eyes off of that other person? Their mouth is slightly open in awe and amazement at the beauty and grace of that other person. Thoughts run through the character's head like _"Whoa, who's that?" _or _"Where have you been all my life?" _Time seems to stop and everybody else is blurred from vision and out of the corner of your eyes. Your heart skips a beat and you can barely hear?

I had never experienced it before but I loved it.

"Leah. Hello? Earth to Mrs. Black." he waved his hand in front of my face and pulled me to the seat I had sat in when I had first entered. Paul sat next to me and our breath-taking teacher began to speak.

"Hello," his voice was smooth and comforting. The type of voice you'd wanna hear when you were going through angst and was telling you it was going to be okay.

"My name is Dr. Carlise Cullen. But you, my students will adress me as Dr. Cullen."

I froze. _Cullen? _Could he have some relation to Bella Cullen, Forks High's old science teacher? Naw, not possible. Paul noticed and snickered at the mention of the name.

He was suave and charming as he introduced his life and back story to us. He was currently married with five kids. He barely looked old enough to have one kid let alone five. He was born in London but surprisingly he had no accent.

His eyes were a bright hazel, almost gold. His skin was pale yet smooth and clean of any blemishes. His teeth her glistening, white and sharp as he flashed us all warm smile of welcome. I couldnt help but lowly giggle when he did. Besides being beyond gorgeous, he was very friendly and quite humorous as well. His wife was a lucky women. He was perfection.

He distributed us all papers that he told us to look over when we got to our dorms. I forgot what we were even talking about by the time he did a Q & A for any confused students.

I dreaded the fast hour and a half cus it was coming to an end. He dismissed us and after waving goodbye to Paul, I approached his desk.

He eyed me in a confused yet welcome way. He seemed taken back but paid attention to me anyway."Hi," he said first."

"Hi, um just out of curiosity, you wouldnt happen to be related to _Bella _Cullen would you?" I asked him, hoping he didnt think I was being rude or nosy.

He simply smiled a dazzling one and nodded. "Yes, she's my daughter-in-law. She's married to my son, Edward."

I nodded, flabbergasted at how clean and kept this man was compared to how rambunctious and crazy his granddaughter, Nessie was.

"Why do you ask? Did you go to Forks High?"

I nodded, blushing for sure. "Yeah, she was my science teacher."

"Well, how bout that? What's your name?"

My cheeks flushed with color and my palm sweaty, I barely made the words come out. "Leah. L-Leah Clearwater."

He half smiled politely and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Leah Clearwater. I look forward to teaching you philosophy this year."

Taking his pale hand into mine, I shook it, butterflies entering my stomach.

I exited the classroom into the outside and my phone rung and vibrated in my pocket. I checked the caller ID and even more butterflies flew rapidly in my stomach.

"Hey, Lee. How's it going?" Jacob's strong voice asked on the other line. "Didnt replace me yet, did you?" he joked.

Ok, so I had a crush on Dr. Cullen. We'd never get beyond a teacher and student relationship.

"Not yet," I joked and clutch my tote tight. "Anyway, how are you calling me? I thought you didnt have your phone?"

"My Nana is letting me use it. It's between me and her, she wont tell my dad."

I grinned. Now that he had his phone back meant we could have late night talking session. He could tuck me in at night.

"Well, well. Look who's getting his freedom back!" I cheered and looked down at my schedule. My next class was at two. I headed straight back to my dorm, ready to relax.

As he continued to speak, I began to doze off as I read the form Dr. Cullen had gave us.

I grabbed a purple pen and started to doodle hearts around Dr. Cullen's name.

**A/N So, Harry Potter right? Yeah, you guys (who watch my videos) know where I stand with the Harry Potter franchise and Im surprisingly wanting to go see Deathly Hallows: Part 2. I havent seen the first part yet but if any of you have seen Part 2 yet lemme know how it was cus I wanna see it! **

**Anyway...please review and story alert and stuff! Luv you all! **


	4. They Way Things Were

**A/N Well it's been a minute since I touched this story. **

"Ow, Rose...really?"

"Oh, hold still. Just this last piece..."

"Rosalie Hale, that hurts."

"Quit crying, ya big baby."

I agonized for a few more seconds until she pulled away from my face and smirked at what she had done to my face. She moved herself from in front of the mirror to let me inspect my newly plucked eyebrows.

Unsatisfied, I groaned and furrowed them about. "Youve turned me into Danielle Staub."

She tapped my shoulder. "Oh, you look fine. 'Sides Jacob's not gonna care."

Just hearing his name made me feel all frilly and girly inside. It has been exactly two months since Ive started school and all the Skype calls and late night talks were-temporarily- over for my sweet Jacob was driving up to campus-with his father's permission-to take me on a date. I had asked my roommate turned close friend, Rose to help me since she was a fashionista and loved to use me as a Barbie Doll.

The only other person I wanted to look nice for on campus was Dr. Cullen but tonight-especially tonight-I wanted to outdo my usual self and have Jacob drooling and begging his dad to give him more freedom. At the rate that things were going, Jacob was gonna be grounded till he was thirty something.

"Where's he taking you?"

"He hasnt told me."

Rose pondered that for a second and tapped her chin with her index to show she was in deep thought.

"Well in that case, we gotta put you in something with multipurpose," she swung around to go through the closet, tossing out random articles of clothing for me to try on.

I buttoned up a pair of capris and inspected my appearance in the full body mirror that hung on the wall beside Rose's bed. Disagreeing with the way the color clashed with the ideal top I wanted to wear, I took them off in exchanged for some shorts. And then after deciding that it was out of season to wear shorts, we went over to her closet where hopefully her pinkie sized clothes would fit me.

The first thing she squeezed me into was a tiny leopard print pencil skirt that I had objected at first considering we couldve been going horse-riding or something. I settled into the pathetic excuse of clothing anyway and put a pair of spandex on under.

Bottoms? Check.

She rummaged through her drawers some more and threw me a few black tops to try on. I finally picked out a crop top with cheesy and bedazzled, deep red text that had the word, _'Love'_ written across the chest, with a heart in replace of an 'o.'

Top? Check-ish. I'm gonna freeze.

My phone buzzed from on the charger and I flew to it, anxious as hell. Rose told me to cool it but I was too distracted by what the text read.

_I'll be there in a few. I love you, baby. ;) _

_From: Jacob 7:38pm _

Blushing like hell and involuntarily running my hands through my recently straightened hair, Rose instructed me to move my feet if I wanted to be ready in time.

The anticipation of seeing my bad boy again after so long made my skin create goosebumps that were mountain high and the little hairs stick up. I was sweating like a fucking pig and it was only who knows how long till he was here to see me-his perfect girlfriend-after such a long time. Two months may not seem like long but when you're in love, it's an eternity.

She slapped my hands harshly out of my hair and began to apply my makeup.

"Not too much. Jacob doesnt like it when I wear a lot," I warned her but something told me she wouldnt listen.

And I was right.

She ignored me because I took note of the purple-ish toned eye shadow that she was caking my face with. I cringed when she wasnt careful with my eyelashes, poking me with the mascara wand several times. The finished product was satisfying enough because I looked like a super model. She let me borrow some rings-which were matched nicely with the promise ring that Jacob bought me to flaunt our relationship- and a necklace to make my diamond studs that was a birthday gift from my cousin. And, plus the

In the midst of trying on shoes, there was a light knock on our door and Rose went to go answer it while I comtemplated between heels or boots.

"Um, hey is Leah here?" the voice at the door asked Rose and Rose simply smiled and flashed a creeper's smile, excited_ for_ me.

"Yeah, Im here!"

The green eyed girl at the door poked her head in with a face mask smeared all over her tan face and smirked a little. "Hey, Leah. There's a dude named Jacob that's here for you."

Rose clapped her hands together in excitement and did the last few finishing touches on my look by straightening last minute kinks in my hair, spritzing me with body splash and throwing a leather jacket over my shoulders. She then shoved tic tacs down my throat which I took to offense.

After a pep talk and a kiss on the cheek, Rose sent her little girl on her way. Nervous and rowed up already, my arms were shaking intensely inside the sleeves of the jacket, my heart going a mile a minute with the anticipation of seeing my boyfriend in person again.

My heart ceased completely as I set my eyes on the six foot something figure that lingered on the other side of the glass door entrance, hands deep in its pockets and swaying back and forth. My walk rushed into a sprint as I overpowered my own strength and barged through that glass door so hard, I thought I'd break it.

"Lee!" he cheered and his huge arms enveloped me tautly around his waist, squeezing me as tight as possible. My nose was invaded with his woodsy and masculine scent that radiated off his skin, driving me insane from the absence of his sweet existence. He grunted as he lifted me right off the ground and swirled my tiny body around with his face buried in the crook of my neck. I kissed his earlobe and wasnt planning on letting him out of this embrace any time soon.

"I missed you so fucking much." He whispered and brushed his fingers through my straight hair.

I just stayed in that spot, head buried deep in his chest, convinced my makeup was fucked what with all the happy tears that rolled down my cheeks.

He released me about five minutes later which I took time to wipe my face of eyeliner and he assisted me by removing the smudges with his thumb.

"Shit, my makeup," I giggled and he removed a stray mark of mascara.

"You look fine without it," he chimed and took in my esemble. "Shit, Lee. You look fine as hell right now."

Blushing insanely as his colassal hands gripped my ass and guided me towards his waist, I chuckled again and took in his appearance as he did mine.

He had definitely gotten taller and grown in some beard stubble along his jaw, which I found beyond sexy when the look matched with his woodsy scent. He dressed nicer than from two months ago when we last saw each other in person.

"Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself. Your outfit matches this time," I noted and fidgeted with a button on his jacket.

He bit his lip and added, " I actually cant take all the credit. My grandmother helped me out so..." his voice trailed off.

"Your dad still not easing up on the punishment?"

He shook his head and rubbed the back of his head, nonchalantly. "Naw, he says I'm pushing the envelope just by begging to see you."

"Oh..."

"No, it's nothing against you! It's just he wants me to learn a little. Grow up," he shrugged it off as if Billy's words held no grounds or value in his stream of consciousness.

"Well, hey...this is the longest you've held down a relationship. That shows progress," I hugged him a little to make him feel a little better.

"I guess he's right though but I really wish _we _didn't have to suffer cus of this. We shouldn't have to see each other one time a month cus of some stupid mistake I made."

I remembered it all too clearly and it made me cringe.

"And the shitty part is that_ I_ determine the length of my 'punishment.'_ Until I get my own place or I go to college._" He did Billy's voice perfectly. "Why couldnt he just gimme a time limit so I could mark my calender?"

I cocked my brow. "Cus you're not a kid anymore."

He smiled down at me sweetly when I said that and met his lips with my forehead, inhaling deeply.

"You smell nice," he complimented me randomly.

"So do you."

His gentle eyes bored into mine hypnotically as his hands roamed aimlessly over my arms and hands. "I swear I'll fix this. We'll get to see each other every day. I promise."

Those moments of silence between us were golden.

Two months may not seem like a lot but in couple years, it was forever. I couldnt even count the endless nights I spent on Jacob's Facebook wall, stalking his status updates and creeping through his photos, majority of which were the two of us. Staring at a photo of us on a computer screen wasn't equivalent to experiencing that moment in real life. Actually feeling your partner's skin and you tremble from the delight.

"So," he interjected after another good five minutes of just staring at each other like love struck idiots. "You hungry?"

I nodded and for some reason that made me turn even redder. My arm stayed hooked around his waist as his stayed across my shoulders with my head on his shoulder blade as we walked to the Rabbit.

Our tracks were stopped short as I heard my name being called out from in front of us. My head jerked up and my pupils dialeted in admiration and sudden flirtatious vibes that triggered off of Jacob's presence radiated over to _his. _

"Hi, Dr. Carlisle," I sang with an unintentional chuckle in my tone of voice. He ran his hand through his honey blonde hair and it brushed flawlessly through the wind that was picking up. What was he up to on this fine Friday night?

His sweet smile was to us both and I felt the sudden need to introduce the two of them.

"Um, Dr. Carlisle, this is my boyfriend, Jacob Black and Jacob this is my physics teacher, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Just as I finished speaking, they both snatched their hands away from one another in a hurry and their expressions were crazed and almost ecstatic.

"_You're _Jacob Black?" he asked this carefully, being as polite as possible. Jacob nodded and dug his hands deep inside his pockets.

"Your last name is _Cullen_?" Jacob bit his lip again and turned the brightest red within a few seconds.

He nodded and it didnt click till a few seconds later. Fuck, I was an idiot. I waited for him to speak up while Jacob, uncomfortably and impatiently swayed back an forth, tugging my hips.

To try and distract them from each other, I spoke up. "So is there something you needed me for, Dr. Cull-Carlisle?"

"Um, actually now that you mention it, there is. It can wait till Monday, though." He eyed Jacob uncomfortably and shook his head at me.

I bit my lip. "Um, ok."

He nodded at the two of us and tried his best to smile. "Well, you two have a good evening. I'll see you on Monday, Lee. And it was nice meeting you, Jacob."

Jacob smirked and cocked a brow. "Same, Dr. Cullen," he responded politely and my professor walked past us onto his destination. When he was out of earshot, I finally took in some air and calmed myself.

"That awkward moment when..." Jacob teased and rolled his eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Im sorry! It completely slipped my mind!"

"It's alright. That was Nessie's...?"

"Grandfather."

"Hhmph...lil' too young looking to be a grandfather."

"That's what I was thinking too," I agreed and he flashed me a little, teasing grin.

"What?"

"You like him."

Was it that obvious? "Jake, he's my teacher," I reasoned with him.

He shrugged. "I saw how you got all googly eyed when he called your name."

"He's cool but I dont like him like_ that_."

Unconvinced, he persisted the subject. "Would you fuck him?"

Astounded and embarrassed, I blushed. "Jacob!"

"Im being serious." The wide grin on his face said otherwise.

"I'd fuck you," my answer satisfied him cus he winked at me and we had done so much aimless wandering that we reached the Rabbit where he gentlemanly opened my door and shut it for me after I got in the passenger's seat.

The ride over to the restaurant was smooth sailing and when we finally sat down to eat, things got back to the way they would've been if we were never apart. Instead of acting like mature adults at dinner, we acted like completely idiots from tossing food in each other's mouths and asking for a kid's menu just to do the word search and tic-tac-toe.

After grabbing ice cream, Jacob and I cruised up to the highest cliff in La Push, just to lay on the hood of the rabbit and do the cheesiest thing which only seemed natural.

Look at the stars.

I couldnt even count how many teen romance novels and movie's that I've had the pleasure of reading and watching that involved the two lovers looking up at the stars whether it was on a cliff or in the grass.

The smooth radio played softly to my ears as my head lay gently on my boyfriend's chest, dipping my spoon into his ice cream every few seconds.

"So what are the guys like? Ya know..." he questioned and fed me a scoop.

I shrugged. "Nothing compared to you."

He exhaled. "Are you sure? Cus I've seen-"

"Babe, trust me. The guys there arent even my type."

His curiosity made me a little nervous.

"Your_ type_?"

"Yeah, my _type._"

"How much of a _type _could you have when you're dating me?"

Not knowing what that was supposed to mean, I changed the subject before I gave him an answer he wouldnt like.

"What are the girls like in California?"

He snickered. "Every single one is just like the other."

"Meaning?"

"All I see is bleach blonde hair, fake blue eye contact lenses and breasts that are sixty five times larger than their head. All the girls there just...dont interest me."

"Well do you have a type?" His answer should be interesting.

He kissed my forehead. "I like chicks with long black hair. Bright hazel eyes. Tan skin. Incredible personalities and bangin' bodies."

"You cheatin' on me?" My tone was teasing, of course ans he laughed anyway.

I dont know how long we lay there but it felt like forever. My fingers seemed to have molded to exactly fit Jacob's because we had been intertwined for so long.

"I love you," he sighed and kissed my forehead again, but this time letting his lips linger, up to my hairline.

"I love you, too."

"No, I mean it, Lee. I've been missing you like crazy. You'd think with all the Skyping, phone calls and texting we'd be tired of each other but...I miss you. I love you." He breathed against my baby hairs.

I traced his abdomen with my free fingers and nibbled his ear.

"I've missed you, too. It's so fucking hard to concentrate in class when all I can think about is you. Paul tries to help me by studying together but it doesnt help. I need you. I want things to go back to the way they were," my kisses along the side of his face were coming one after the other, more urgent than the last.

"_The way they were_?" he quoted me. "Things have_ never_ been normal between us, Lee. To be perfectly honest, there's never been a time where things have been normal. Whether we're cheating, or I'm beating up some loser ex boyfriend of yours, or we're separated. Tonight is probably the only night we've been together, out on a real date, just the two of us."

He was right. Jacob and I have never really had a genuine relationship experience without someone interfering or trying to tear us down. Our first official date was our senior prom and that was a train wreck. In all honesty, there was nothing to go back to be.

Slowing my kisses, I nudged my nose against his cheek. "At least when we were going behind everyone's back, we got to see each other everyday."

He nodded and kissed my hair. " I love you," he stated again and my skin glowed pink.

"I really wished you didnt have to leave me again tomorrow," I groaned and ducked my cranium in the curve of his neck.

"Let's not think about tomorrow. Think about tonight and right now. I don't leave till nine AM, alright? Until then just enjoy me while I'm here, ok?" his voice was almost as soothing as the music on the radio.

"And 'sides I'll be back next month. Before you know it, I'll be taking classes at the community college, out on my own, punishment free. We can finally be together."

Corniness and all, I couldnt tell if I had fallen asleep or everything else was just a daze.

All I really know is that Jacob and I went back to my dorm to wrap ourselves around each other to be as humanly tight as possible, leaving behind all our worries and cares just for those hours we had left.

**A/N If my laptop is not confiscated, Baby Doll Part 2 will begin in February. **

**Tell me what you guys think of this alright? Bye. :) **


	5. Bust A Nut

**A/N They be thinking they can spit, spit shine muh shoes.! **

"What do you miss most about me?"

He grunted and the little hairs on his forearms tickled my stomach. "Everything."

"Okay, lemme rephrase the question. What's the _one thing_ you miss the most about me?"

"You want a cheesy answer?"

I nodded and my hair made a shuffling sound against the pillow as my body turned to face his.

"Fine...your smile."

"'S'not that cheesy."

He blinked and smirked slightly, deepening his smile lines. "What 'bout me?"

That was easy. "Your personality.

". . .meaning?"

"Meaning I miss someone there making me feel good about myself or telling me I'm special when I feel terrible. I miss having someone to turn to when shit gets crazy."

"I am there for you to turn to."

"No, I mean like someone to physically hold me or kiss me when I feel like Im bout to just crash."

He stroked my hair. "Im sorry, baby. I promise by next month, I'll be free to visit you whenever I want without having to ask my dad's permission." He kissed the top of my head and brought my face into his chest then for the following five minutes, we just lay there in silence.

"You think we kept Rose up?" I whispered to him when his legs brushed against mine, a reminder that I had sex for the first time in two months last night.

"Yes, you did. My goodness, you guys went at it like fucking rabbits!" Rose, from across the room, groaned in frustration and the sound of her pillow crashing down on her face filled the room.

I giggled and sat up, with Jacob arms still secure around my waist. "Well, good morning."

"Actually, no. It's not a good morning. I got zero hours of sleep last night!"

"Nobody told you to stay in on a Friday night," Jacob perked and settled deeper into his pillow.

"Well excuse me for wanting to stay in and study," Rose mumbled into her pillow and buried herself under the covers.

"Well dont worry cus Jacob has to leave at nine. Then you can get all the sleep your little heart desires," the thought of Jacob leaving in two hours upset me. I couldnt even say this punishment was unfair.

"Which gives us just enough time to..." his lips collided with mine gently and I moaned in all my naked glory. His beautiful hands found their perverted way to my breasts to fiddle with the tender skin of my nipple, sending a rush right through me.

"Fucking kill me," Rose growled but we ignored her as our kisses got more intense and needy.

"You wanna be on top?" He whispered in my ear then flicked his tongue along my earlobe only to nibble it. I nodded and curved my body upward to mount him, his size filling me completely.

"Oh, shit..." I hissed lowly and his hands rested firmly on my hips, giving me the automatic groove in my hips to begin to move.

"It's not like you've never ridden it before..." Rose pitched in.

"Come on, baby. Fucking bounce my dick, " he whispered between gasps.

I used my inner thighs to bounce onto him, coating his thickness with my flowing juices. He encouraged me with squeezing harder onto my hips, causing my back to arch and letting the pleasured feel of his cock consume my lower half. The pumps of energy that seeped through us both made me moan aloud, begging for more of him. My chest flopped around with my erect nipples begging for attention. The slight brush of wind that tickled around me made me more anxious. I bounced harder.

"Yeah, that's right, Lee. You fucking own this dick."

"Oh, my ears," she growled from across the room.

Paying her little attention, I tried to figure out what the fuck I was supposed to do with myself. Jacob's huge cock was entering and exiting me at a steady speed of which it was almost sexually frustrating to handle. I needed to kiss or squeeze something to release more energy and show my need.

Immediately, I grabbed his hands that were steadying me on his hips and forced my fingers to intertwine with his.

"Oh, fuck! Jacob, it's so-ughhhh..." I moaned as loud as possible only to receive another complaint from Rose.

"That's right, Lee-lee. Fuck that shit," with the mix of his dirty talk and the thrill on my nipples being tortured by the cold draft, I would cum very soon.

"This is the best motherfucking cock in the world..." I mumbled out, his piercing stare giving me chills.

"It's the only cock you've ever had. How would you know it's the best?" Rose giggled and it took a few seconds for me to realize that she was actually watching us. She mustve been in that state of exhaustion where everything is funny.

Toes curling and sweat forming, I felt my release from right around the corner. I squeezed his fingers and he sucked in his breath in anticipation.

"Yeah, that's right, bitch! Ride him! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Rose was hysterical and on an intense homoerotic level, it was an encouragement to go harder. Jacob stimulated us both my putting his fingers in between, flicking my clit and making it more of a challenge to hold out.

"Jayyyy-cubbbb..." I moaned and used my now free hand to grip something. Anything; I needed to squeeze on something!

"Oh, fuck Lee, here it fucking comes," he whispered, shutting his eyes in ecstasy and mumbling to himself.

Just when I thought I'd lose my mind, in the milliseconds towards my orgasm, I snatched my other hand away from Jacob's, and did a mad dash to wrap myself around him, our sweat mixing as our chests collided.

"Unf!" I screeched, my legs going in every which direction possible as the sexual frustration I had built up from the last two months was released and the fire that built in the lowest pit of my stomach was put to rest after so much neglect.

He flipped us around milk me out, leaving little traces of saliva along my jawline and collarbone whilst doing so. His hands flew to my hips and held me steady as he continued to ride out my climax and his own.

"God-fucking-damn, Lee. Your cunt gets tighter every fucking time..." he whimpered and did a few finishing thrusts before completing his statement. I threw my head back in pleasure, exposing my neck to him, hoping he'd take the hint and bite me.

His lifted my slack body and held me to him, kissing me roughly, setting my emotions to their highest points. I shivered a little under his strong and tingling touch.

"I-I miss that," he exhaled into my ear.

"What are you talking about?"

His lips caressed my shoulder and he left a little lick there. "That little shake you do when I touch you."

"I dont shake," I protested in embarrassment and my cheeks burned along with the rest of my skin.

"Trust me, Lee. You shake," he giggled and brushed his face into the curve of my neck.

I stroked his jet black hair and sighed in admiration. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to shut the fuck up and lemme get some sleep!" Rose croaked.

He peeked at the digital clock on my nightstand over my shoulder. "Seven-thirty. What do you wanna do?"

I shook my head. "Just lay here."

We said nothing else after that; we didnt need to.

His arms wrapped around my tiny body and inhaled me. My eyes drooped gradually till I couldnt find the energy to stay awake anymore.

* * *

><p>It never really hit me until nine o' clock rolled around and it was time for us to put our clothes back on. The bright Washington sun was warming my skin up as it was the gravel of the parking lot when I walked on it barefoot to take Jacob to his car.<p>

"Do you really have to leave?" I asked him, pre-tears running down my face, not yet to the point of acting crazy. I wiped them away anyway and he took me in.

"I don't wanna get in trouble," he reasoned, his chin resting on my head. I didn't wanna burst but the way he was holding me was only a painful reminder that I couldn't feel his touch whenever I wanted.

"This sucks," I mumbled as he caressed my arms. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

And that's when I lost it. My state of mind was so wrapped around him that everything else didn't matter and I didn't give a fuck if people knew or saw that I was crying because I wouldn't get to see my boyfriend for a whole 'nother month. I felt the same way the night I gave Jacob my virginity.

He petted my head soothingly as I washed my eyes out on him.

"Im gonna miss you so fucking much," I whined and it may have seemed ridiculous cus to most, a month wasn't long. But when you're as attached to Jacob as much as I was, it seemed like a perpetual negative gap of feelings consisting of depression and hurt.

After about six or seven minutes of just crying, I finally released him despite my brain's objection to just keep holding on. He had to go or else he'd be late and then there goes next month's visit.

"You gonna be cool?" He grinned at me and lifted my chin for our eyes to meet.

_Sniffle._ "Yeah, I'll be-_sniffle_-fine." Lies!

Smile stricken, he brought our foreheads together. "Next month, ok? I promise."

I knew and he knew just as well he couldnt move out or start college by next month. Jacob wasn't diligent or studious enough to put in that kinda work. Maybe if he loved me just enough, he'd work extra hard. I had some faith in him.

"I love you, alright? And hey, smile. It's Saturday," he made an attempt to cheer me up.

"I'll try. I love you too, Jacob," my smile was probably ten feet wide right now.

He pulled me in once more and rubbed his lips along my forehead and led the nips down to my lips, before forcefully tasting my mouth. I didn't decline, for my arms linked around his neck, bringing him down to my level as his hands wrapped around my waist, securing me.

When he let out the first moan, I broke it. "Ok, Jacob…you gotta go. I don't want you to be late. " Actually I didn't give a fuck if he was late. I just wanted him to stay so we can play around.

"Sorry. You just make me…really crazy," his whisper was toxic as it pulled me in when I knew it wasn't right at this moment.

"C'mon, Jake. Time to go now."

He rolled his eyes and groaned playfully as he unlocked the Rabbit and climbed in the driver's seat.

"And what are you gonna do when you get there?" I asked, crouching down to the window, hoping he'd say, "Call you."

"Jack myself off violently to a picture of you," he replied, bluntly honest.

"Ok, besides that?"

"I'm gonna call you," he smirked, completely teasing.

"Good boy," I leaned in the window for one last kiss and goodbye before having to go back and watch him drive off. Drive off with my sanity and being.

Rose was knocked out , shit tired when I got back and I could only feel sorry for keeping her up all night.

I pulled the covers over her and took myself back to my own bed, to sleep with the scent of Jacob surrounding me and lingering on my skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

Not a day goes by that I dont regret fucking Mrs. Cullen.

That grade wasnt half as worth the pain and suffering I had put on me and Leah. If I had just kept it in my pants, I wouldn't have ever been grounded, therefore never having to follow all these stupid rules.

But on a positive level, if I never would've fucked Mrs. Cullen, Leah would've never caught me, she would've never tutored me, I never would've gotten to know her and never fell in love with her. Id still be stuck in the endless loophole of torture that was mine and Nessie's relationship.

Ah, Nessie.

Sweet and innocent Nessie who recently had a birthday and was one year closer to adulthood. It couldnt help but sting a little at how much happier her new boyfriend made her than I did. Seeing how content I made Lee, I always wondered how being a boyfriend to Nessie was so hard. Why was I such an asshole to her? I_ ignored_ her, _belittled_ her, compared her to _other girls_, _lied_ to her and worst of all, _cheated_ on her. I sure as hell didnt deserve her and for some idiotic reason, she always came back to me when I fed her a lie. She always believed me when I said it'd never happen again, when in the back of my mind, I knew exactly I go around and do the exact opposite of my words.

If I ever treated Leah that way...

I shivered and made a turn, trying to concentrate less on the time.

How would I feel if I had to stand by and watch a guy like myself treat Leah that way, and the only thing I could do was bite my tongue?

Honestly it wasnt fair how I treated Leah like a queen while Nessie was just dirt.

Well as long as Nessie was alright with her new guy, I didnt have to feel any guilt anymore. He-as shady as it sounds-was cleaning up the mess I left.

I drowned myself out in within the day it took me to get back to California-San Diego, to be specific.

My grandmother, Nora Black, was a tiny women with a figure like my mother's, shoulder length artificially dyed brown locks, and face and skin tone like my sisters's. I was proud to say she wasnt the type of grandmother who liked to sit in a rocking chair all day, knitting me and itchy sweater while watching re-runs of Little House on the Prairie. I'd say she was hipper and could keep up with a teenager speed to the point of being up to date on teen lingo and sports. She also hated it when I called her, '_Nana.'_ It made her feel old.

"Hey, Jacob," my grandmother eyed me oddly, as I entered through the backdoor, the wood of the patio deck squeaking under my weight. She was hard at work on her easel, painting one of her many masterpieces. She twisted her wrist around and glanced at her watch.

"Huh, you're early. I'd expect you'd be here around ten. You alright, kid?"

I wiped away my frown and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Have fun?"

I nodded again then removed my jacket to place it in the closet. My sluggish movements were caught onto because she pursued my attention. "How's Leah?"

"She's fine."

My grandmother nodded in silence and continued to paint, seeing that I wasn't up for talking right now. I slugged right up the stairs to my room and kicked the door open with the tip of my foot. My body collapsed right on my unmade bed.

Whenever I got this way, I liked to depress, torture and kinda pleasure myself by looking at pictures of Leah. I don't know why I did it to myself but ironically enough, it helped. I could tell by her grin earlier that Leah thought I was kidding. But I was dead serious.

Logging onto Facebook with the laptop I wasn't supposed to have, I eased back into the arm chair and prepared myself.

Going straight to Leah's page was like clockwork and the first movement I did was unbuckle my jeans and grab the Jergens.

Usually I always pick the same old picture of Leah to jerk it to but I was feeling beyond desperate and horny at the moment so I found one that I always saved for my deepest times.

It was a photo that she took on her birthday wearing her little black shorts-that hugged her hips a little too tightly for her mom's liking and much to mine- and a barely there crop top that was see through and her nipples were exposed. You couldn't tell with the naked eye; youd really have to squint and search.

And the look on her face…my God! She was biting her lip with her eyes drooping in a sultry allure which drove me crazy. It was hard to believe it was a candid.

I squirted the lotion in my right hand and popped out my already erect dick that was just aching by the thought of Leah. I grinned and sat right back, letting my hand do the rest.

My mind zeroed in on the little features most guys didn't notice about my girlfriend.

Her beautiful, lengthy, black hair that curved over her shoulders that was so thick, I could just tug at it to lead her around when she hit it right.

"Ohh," I grunted from the back of my throat. My hand went slightly faster.

Those gorgeous legs that wrapped themselves perfectly around my waist when we bounced around in sync. Her own moan seemed to enter my ears as well when I picked up my pace. That special tingling in my balls started, which meant I would nut soon.

"Lee, do it harder," I pleaded and my hand magically-by the power of my imagination-switched to Leah's hot mouth, breathing on my dick so tenderly.

"You like that, Jakey?" she whispered in my ear, sweetly.

Heaven knows I did.

"Shit, Leah…" I begged. "Fuck me!"

"You're the only cock I want, Jakey!" She pleaded in desperation and need, bouncing harder than she's ever gone before. I peeped my eyes open to glance at her and the picture remained the same.

_Fap, fap, fap, _went her pussy folds as they enfolded me. I gripped her ass firmly, the flesh soft against my rough hands.

Mouth watering like hell, I spit on her tight cunt, aiming perfectly at her tight pussy and she screamed in triumph.

"Lee-ahhh!" Fondling with my own balls, the tingling increased ten fold and my semen was dripping out of my tip, a sure sign that my load was going to be huge.

"Ah, Jacob. You're so big..." she cried out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Jakey, baby cum inside me..."

She was begging for it and I felt so weak when she demanded something so precious. I wanted us to last but her heat was too much. My ass cheeks clenched tightly and my balls exploded.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming. Shit, Leah! I'm fucking cumming all over-youre so tight! Ah, fuck! Ah, shit! What the fuhhhhhhh...Leah, Jesus Christ!" I screeched like an animal, squirting my substance all over the desk and computer screen.

"Forgive me, Lord," I quickly added for Nora didnt tolerate people taking the Lord's name in vain in her house.

My lungs couldnt correspond with my nose properly as my mouth opened in a huge O, my chest pumping as hard as possible with the lower pit of my abdomens burning from the release.

Muscles toning down, I whispered to absolutely no one. "Kiss me..."

Leah's photo was smothered in my cum and I hung my head in shame. I wouldnt have to torture myself like this if I werent such a screw up. My finger muscles cramped up and I made no attempt to clean up. Just the image of seeing my girlfriend covered in my skeet aroused me and encouraged me to get my act together.

**A/N If you review, can you please make an inference on what you think might happen given the sneak peek I gave you guys months ago and the events that have happened thus far? :D Love you guys.! **


	6. Science

**A/N Heyo.! I need your opinions. Do you like my old profile picture or the one I have now. I kinda miss it. /: **

After three hours of just sulking, the sweet smell of Nora's cooking is what lured me out of my room.

"Well, hello there," she called to me as I rounded the threshold of the kitchen entrance. She stirred around whatever was in the frying pan ans smirked slyly at me.

"Hey, Nora. What're you cooking?"

"French toast. Want a slice?"

I shrugged a little. "Sure, thanks."

"Okay..." she bit her lip to maybe keep from giggling a little. The teasing way the corner of her mouth climbed up her face made me uncomfortable.

"What's so funny?"

She exhaled and laughed a little. "Nothing. I just hope you cleaned up after yourself."

"Clean up after myself? What are you talking ab-"

My cheeks burned hotter than the stove that Nora was cooking our breakfast on. "Oh my God," I mumbled under my breath but she still heard me.

"Watch your mouth, boy," she flicked her spatula in my direction and I crumbled.

"Nora, Im sorry you had to hear that. It's just that-"

She brushed it off and flipped the combination in the pan again; it sizzled. "Dont even sweat it. It's perfectly normal. You're a hormonal, eighteen year old who just misses his girlfriend. It's fine."

Even after she said that, I still felt as if I justify my actions. "I just miss her so much," my speech was in a grunt as I opened the fridge for some iced tea.

"I dont see how that is. You see her all the time, with all that video chatting right?"

I eyed her, only incriminating myself. "How did you-"

"Im not stupid, Jacob," she winked at me.

I took a sip of tea and swirled it around with my tongue as my taste buds were brought to life. I swallowed it down. "So, what now? You're gonna tell my dad?"

She rolled her brown eye and switched the stove off with a clicking sound to follow. "No. Im gonna help you," she got out two paper plates and tossed me a plastic fork.

"Help me? How?"

She placed two slices of French toast onto a plate and smothered it in syrup, exactly how I liked it. She set the plate before me and I took my seat, waiting for her to answer.

"You love Leah, right?"

Mouth sticky with syrup left me unable to talk so I rattled my head back and forth.

"You'd do anything for her, correct?"

Another nod.

"And would you rather feel her yourself or just keep imagining?"

Blushing, I groaned. "Nora..."

"Well, would you?"

"Yes..."

"Good. Here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna do you a favor but you have to put in the work."

"Anyfing! While do anyfing shoo vee wiff Lefah!" The French toast flew out my mouth and she rolled her eyes.

"How bout you start by chewing your food first?" she patted my back and fixed her own plate.

"Sorry," I swallowed the food down and the syrup stuck to the roof of my mouth. "So what do I have to do?"

The sneaky grin that crept over Nora's face made me shiver. If Lee could only imagine the shit I did for us. . .

"Well, you're a strapping, strong, handsome, young fellow. I'm a brittle old woman who has brittle old woman friends. Brittle old woman friends who happen to love to paint and sketch just like me. Brittle old woman friends who haven't had-"

"Where'r you going with this?"

"I want you to come work down at my studio as a model."

My muscles tensed up. "What?"

"You heard me. A model," she began to chow down on her breakfast, eyeing me with ambition in the whites of her eyes.

"What kind of model?"

"Doesnt matter, Jacob. It's a job."

I groaned. "I dont want a bunch of elderly women staring at me with my shirt off."

The thought of it made me shiver. What if I flex my muscles and one of them has a heart attack and dies? When was the last time any of Nora's friend has seen someone as young and fit as me walk through that studio? Majority of their husbands were wither or deceased or that little spark was gone. One look at me and their ovaries might explode.

Not to sound full of myself but by the stares of admiration I get from the girls here and the constant reminder from my girlfriend, I was convinced I was attractive.

"Oh, stop being such a baby. S'not like you dont send Leah pictures of yourself naked or whatever teens do nowadays. It's the same thing but for the love of _art_."

I cocked a brow and ate my last bite of French toast. "You know damn well it's not the same thing."

She rolled her eyes. "Im only trying to help _you _out."

I had to consider this. I guess it couldnt hurt to just stand in some nice lighting for a few hours while a few elderly women drew every little detail of my face and body. I couldn't be picky cus what serious job could I get when I-by the skin of my teeth-barely passed high school?

"Fine. When do I start?" I finally growled and she blinked in surprise. She snickered at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"I hope Leah's okay with you posing nude for a few old ladies this summer."

I probably wouldve choked and died if I didnt have someone to live for back in Washington.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

"Ok, Senator Pathetic, get up, take a shower and get dressed."

I peeped open my right eye to glance at the flawless blonde whose lotion gave off a cherry scent.

"Why?"

"Cus you're no fun just laying around and moping. You wasted your entire Saturday yesterday, waiting by the phone. He's gonna call soon, trust me but until then can we do something fun?"

"This is fun. Sitting by my cell phone, waiting for him to call is an absolutely ball," I exhaled sarcastically and shifted around, the bed creaking under my weight. Rose's cold fingers swiftly snatched my phone out of my hands and mid-lunge to get it, I tripped over nothing and landed right on my face, my body hitting the floor with a thud.

"Why wont he call me?" I pondered, my nose deep into the carpet.

"Maybe he's busy."

"Too busy to call me?"

She groaned and nudged my side with her big toe, tickling me. I contorted to the side and flipped my own weight over, landing on my back to look up at her.

"He's got the whole day to call you," she reminded me sweetly and it helped.

"Oh, come on, he's probably just sleeping, or in the shower. It'll be fine, Lee. Can we just go to the mall now?" she crouched down to my level and everything she said went in one ear and out the other with no comprehension whatsoever.

"You know your tits look great from this angle?" I noted and she only groaned, seeing that I was hopeless for the moment. She threw her jacket on and fixed her hair in the mirror.

"If you sit around here waiting, the chances of him calling are even slimmer. If and when you want to join me, you are welcome to meet me there. Until then at least take a shower or something."

My roommates voice died out when she said her goodbye and left for the mall, leaving me to wallow by myself.

The wallowing eventually did pay off because two or more hours later, Jacob called me and told me of the fascinating news that his grandmother got him a job as a model down at her art studio. Seemed practical and manageable enough. He didnt like it too much since he had to flaunt himself off for a bunch of elderly women with "weak vaginal systems" and "low arousal tolerance." as he put it. I knew it was a step for us but only time would truly tell when we'd reunite without restrictions again.

My spirits were enlightened enough to hop in the shower and put on my best weekend outfit which consisted of my favorite pair of red skinnies and leather jacket.

When I finished re-straightening my hair and decided I looked cute enough, I took a quick picture to post online and texted Rose that I was on my way.

A friend of mine agreed to drop me off and on my way over to her residence hall, I nearly had the wind knocked out of me when I walked right into an unknown force who's chest was broad and strong because it made me lose my balance and drop my phone.

"Ugh!" I grunted as my phone slipped through my fingers and hit the ground with a thud.

Whoever it was, caught my waist immediately and put me back on my axis.

"Sorry, excuse me," the gentlemen apologized then struck my attention when his golden eyes met mine. I melted.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen. I-I-I didnt see you coming. Walking and texting, not a good combo, huh?"

Carlisle's smile made me blush intensely as he handled me back to my foot gently.

There seemed to be some sort of magnetic lock our eyes had on the other because even after I was back to my normal stance, his arms stayed tight around my waist as if to pull me in and force the eye contact on me. Like he was searching me for some sign of acceptance. His huge, gold orbs were unreal as they studied my dull hazel eyes in wonder. Why did he stare at me like this? When I found my leg brushing against his, he slowly let me go and cleared his throat in embarrassment.

I picked my phone back up and he fixed his shirt that I didnt know I was clinging to till the cotton material's feel was gone from in between my fingers.

"Um, h-h-h-how's Jacob?" he asked to remind me I was in a relationship and reduce the amount mutually felt sexual tension that was obviously still clinging in the air.

"He's fine. He went home yesterday morning so, um...yeah."

"Oh, he's not a student here?"

I shook my head. "Nah, he lives in California." Was I really about to explain my relationship with Jacob to Carlisle, of all people?

"Oh," and that's where he kept the conversation. "So where are you off to this Sunday morning?"

"Just to the mall with some friends."

He face seemed to fall in disapproval and I called it out. "Why?"

"It's just that I got these two tickets to go to this laser lights show down at in La Push and my wife has work and of course none of my kids would go with me. I dont wanna waste the ticket so I was actually on my way to the science wing to see if Professor Denali from the science wing-"

"I'll go with you!" I chirped in, taking this perfect opportunity to get to know my favorite teacher.

He eyed me funnily with that same breath taking grin on his face, unsure of what I had just said. His brows furrowed but then relaxed when the idea settled in.

"You sure you wanna spend your Sunday with an old guy like me?"

Oh, please, you dont look a day over twenty-five," it was partially true. He had a fresh face and it was still baffling that he was married with not one, but _six _kids.

"Ah, that's sweet but do you think it'd be alright if-"

"Dr. Cullen, much to your surprise and my peers, Id much rather marvel at the beauty of light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation than spend thirty something dollars on a sweater that I'd most likely regret purchasing next week."

He seemed impressed by my maturity. "I guess that's a valid argument. You sure you wanna accompany me? Cus I can always just-"

I fidgeted in delight as he caressed my shoulder in the friendliest manner possible. "Dr. Cullen, it's not like it's a date. We're just a student and mentor going out to see a highly educational yet entertaining laser light show down in La Push for a few hours. No biggie."

He bit his lip in nervousness and my toes curled, my senses being heightened to the highest point of stimulation. God, he was so sexy.

"Are you sure it's appropriate for a mentor and student to take their relationship to such a personal level?"

Are you sure it's appropriate for you to be that damn sexy and make me suffer like this?

"As said before, Dr. Cullen it wouldnt be date. Think of it as an exploration for...science."

"Science?"

"Science."

"Science."

"_Science_."

Dr. Cullen seemed convinced with my reasoning and agreed that going together couldnt hurt. We technically werent doing anything wrong. He was a married man and I respected that so I wasnt gonna try anything funny, despite my urges to. We werent on a date; a personal field trip seemed more of an appropriate term to use.

Jacob was the love of my life and one little outing with Dr. Cullen was gonna change that. It wasnt a crime to go out for educational-ish purposes with your favorite teacher who just so happened to be the sensual protagonist that starred in majority of your sexual fantasies.

I texted Rose about my decision and she warned me that I was playing with fire but I didnt see what wrong I was doing.

I didnt really care what anybody else was thinking about this little trip cus Dr. Cullen was a cool cat.

He listened to thrash metal and rap, similar to the material that Jacob listened to. We even found ourselves reciting all the lyrics to most of the songs he played over his radio and a half hour into our "date" it didnt even feel like we were teacher and student anymore. Just two friends hanging out with the odd factor that one legally educated the other. Sure, we got stares and a few people recognized me since La Push was my hometown and it was a very tiny community. But besides all that, we had fun and I was hoping I could experience something like this again. Jacob even called a few times but I let them go to voice mail. The actual show itself was quite intricate but it wasnt flashy enough to distract me from staring at Dr. Cullen the whole time.

"So tell me more about your wife," I poked his shoulder as he drove his way back up a few hours later.

He seemed to blush a little. "Tell you what?"

"What's she like? Where'd you meet her?"

He blinked rapidly and stared at me for a few seconds before paying attention back to the road. "I met Esme back in high school actually. I...I saved her life."

I waited for him to continue.

"I, um...well, her idiot boyfriend at the time got her pregnant and she had a miscarriage. She moped around school all depressed and of course, it didnt help that she was bullied. I always had a little crush on her so it kinda broke my heart to see her being treated so badly. And plus, her boyfriend left her."

I fiddled with my rings as he went on.

"One night, we were at this bonfire party on First Beach and she excused herself to go to the bathroom. After about an hour or so, I saw her on the highest cliff, ready to jump. I didnt know if she was cliff diving or trying to kill herself but when she didnt resurface when she hit the waves, I dove in after her. It was like watching your reason for life slip slowly through your fingers when you know you have the control to save it. I had to fight extra hard to recessitate her but I did it. I saved her life and ba-da-bing, we married a year and a half later."

Impressed, I grinned at him and chuckled. "Aw, that's so romantic."

He shrugged a little out of modesty then switched the conversation on me. "What about Jacob? Tell me something about him."

I grimaced and bit hard on my tongue. "Um, he's, ugh...well, Jacob is-"

How do I describe Jacob without getting myself underwear wet with ecstasy?

"Jacob is a simple, small town guy who gets straight A's, does what he's told and helps out at local charities for sick children." I bullshitted to mess with his assumptions and he fell for it for a second; he looked shocked and kinda impressed again till I busted out laughing at the actual thought of Jacob getting A's in school and obeying. He chuckled at my puerile sarcasm.

"C'mon, Carlisle, you dont have to _pretend_ like you dont know _who he is_." My eyes rolled over to the side rear view mirror with a daft smirk on my face. _Everyone_ knew who Jacob Black was.

Carlisle, embarrassed, laughed again with a light tint of red surfacing his white cheeks. "I just never thought that someone as smart and dilligent of you could be associated with someone-" he stopped himself, fear of sounding impolite.

I chuckled. "No, it's alright. Jacob's reputation speaks for itself and I'm not surprised you'd think that."

The look on his face showed he was uncomfortable and pondering whether or not to prolong the conversation with asking his next question with out sounding rude.

"How did you guys, um...err-"

"He was failing in science and I'm assuming you know the rest," I began and he only frowned.

"I agreed to tutor him. He was unhappy with his current relationship and I made him happy."

He twitched in nervousness and put the rest of the pieces to the puzzle together. "So, you-"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. Im _that _girl," my tone was half serious, half sarcastic only because I didnt give a fuck what others thought.

He cocked a brow, his expression surprisingly not judgmental and he continued to listen.

"_I_ changed him. He changed for _me,_" I reminisced on the hurtful things that Sam had once said to me. He was a fucking douche. "I know from what youve heard and what Nessie's told you that he's no good. But, he's. . .changed. He's not that guy anymore."

His grip on the steering wheel eased up even though the intensity of the topic at hand increased, almost like he was getting more relaxed with me. It was reassuring, almost.

"And I bet Nessie has told you one or two stories about how Im a slut, or a homewrecker or-"

"Actually, no," he interrupted and I sat up in shock and glared at him like he were other worldly. He simply sighed calmly and tensed up again on the wheel.

"Actually when she does bring you up, it's usually out of admiration. She thinks you're a good role model."

I coughed a little over my laugh to disguise my amusement. "Nessie said that about me?"

"Yup."

"Nessie?"

"Uh-huh."

"Nessie said that about me?"

"Why do you sound so surprised. She's right."

Well considering the fact that I single handedly took her boyfriend from her and ripped out her weave last year, I'd assume-almost expected- that she'd hate my guts and think the worst of me. Like how I was a slut and what not.

It wasnt until we got back to campus that I realized I had spent majority of my day with Dr. Cullen and not once, did I feel any awkwardness. Departing was the difficult part because I wanted to hug him so my fingers could caress and explore every little muscle those strong and flawless arms and broad chest flaunted. It was beyond sexually frustrating that he simply held my shoulder and left me with a silly, "See you in class tomorrow," and a grin that I could die for.

Of course, Rose was still out, probably getting shit-faced with some of her friends which was perfectly alright with me because it gave me enough privacy to do what I wanted most at this particular moment; finger myself mercilessly to another one of my raunchy Dr. Culllen fantasies with Jacob in the back and front of my mind.

**A/N Some of you have figured it all out, huh? Haha, good for you but I've still gotta few tricks up my sleeve. *evil laugh***

**If you havent noticed, I changed the summary a little to add some suspense. Um, so yeah...REVIEW. :)**


	7. Too Much Love To Handle

**A/N ****Contrary to popular opinion, I work hard on my stories. You guys may not even think about it but in between updates, I literally spend about 87% of my time perfecting the next chapter. Yes, I may not update for like two weeks but trust me, I stay editing and creating ideas for my stories daily. So I just wanna say gracias for reading my ridiculousness and for all those who've been reading my stuff from the start, wow. A big thank you because you guys have seen me blossom from a one-shot writer to a full blown novel writer. Despite its cheesy nature, it warms my heart to see you guys review and add stories to your favorites and ask for sequels and tbh, I never thought in a million years anyone would read my stuff but thanks. You guys have really, really helped. :P **

You had to be blind if you couldnt see that Carlisle obviously was into me and maybe favored me more than any of his other students.

Yesterday was too perfect and our chemistry was insane.

When I awoke that morning, my nerves were fresh and vibrant. I just wanted to make myself prettier than usual to impress him with my looks this time and not my brains.

So you could imagine my hustle and bustle around the dorm, searching for the most maturest outfit in my possession while still maintaining some sex appeal.

I eased up on the makeup and curled my hair instead of straightening it, to show some sophistication. Rose refused to take part in this little scandal when I asked for her help so I was basically on my own with finding the right attire that was mature and alluring, all the while staying with the season.

My black ballerina skirt still fit with ease and matched well with my black tights and heels, leaving a dark mystery for Dr, Cullen to unravel and which was the same situation with my cleavage.

I fixed my halter top around so my bra didnt show while Rose rolled her eyes and muttered something about me being desperate under her breath. Ignoring her, I zipped up my favorite varsity jacket and went on my way to class.

I arrived within minutes, hoping to get there early to further my maturity and outshine all the others which I did when I saw the half empty room.

Waiting was the longest but I perked up when Dr. Cullen finally strode into the room and got his class under control, ready to teach.

His face was too distracting to even fully pay attention to what he was saying. To be honest, the only thing I was concerned about was whatever he had to tell me that was so important on Friday and it made class seem like it was taking forever. It made me pissy how he didnt even take a second glance at me. I even took off my jacket to reveal my halter top and he didnt even seem phased.

Seeing that my attempt to show Carlisle I was just as sexy as smart failed, I turned in my work for that day at the end of class and headed straight to the door, where Paul was waiting so we could go out for food and study.

"Leah, can you wait for a second?" Dr. Cullen's voice rang out as his hundred other students filed out and I stopped in my tracks, my heart ready to beat out my chest. Dear Lord, when he _said my name. . ._

I held my hand out to Paul as if to say 'wait a second' and he shot me a questioning look before rounding the corner of the doorway to chill in the hallway.

"Yes?" I slung my tote over my shoulder and batted my lashes at him, to show off my lack of makeup.

"Surely, you didnt forget I had to have a chat with you," he looked down on me as he shuffled his papers around in annoyance almost, like he forgot our perfect day yesterday.

I blinked.

"I wanted to discuss your grade. It's lowered a bit since the beginning the year."

Ruh-roh.

My hair slung uncomfortably over my face as I tried my embarrassment. "A bit?" I repeated.

"You went from a ninety-seven percent to a fifty-three," he said bluntly, eyebrow high in disappointment.

Aw, fuck me cus I could practically _hear_ Sue now. I bit my lip in nervousness. How was that even possible when I turned in all my work and basically dominated in test scores? I kept it to myself and everything else seemed to block itself out.

"So what happens now? I get kicked out of the class?" I asked, terrified for his answer.

"Usually, yes but since I know you can redeem yourself, I'm letting you stay. You're a very smart girl, Leah and Im giving you till Thanksgiving break to bring that grade back up or I will have no choice but to have you moved to a lower level class."

I involuntarily rolled my eyes to the side and onto the floor to stare at the tile. Halloween was three days from now and Thanksgiving break would be around the corner in no time. How in the devil's hell was I supposed to bring my fifty three back to my perfect A in such a short amount of time?

"Do you have any extra credit that I could do?" I kinda choked on the question, knowing the answer damn well.

"Extra credit is simply an inferior alternative to-"

"-A second chance," I finished for him. He used that quote _all the time_. "Gotcha."

He smiled sympathetically. "Look, Lee as I said before, you're a very intelligent girl. This is merely just a speed bump on the road to success."

I scoffed. "Corny," I sang and he only laughed at me, joining in on my carefree attitude.

"Leah, I am serious though. I've got big plans for you."

I brushed him off and went for the hallway. "I'll figure something out, Dr. Cullen."

* * *

><p>Paul's little crush on me hasnt faded a bit since high school. It was kinda cute but creepy at the same time considering he was my boyfriend's best friend and he displayed a behavior similar to Seth's. He was smart but his flirting was getting old and routine now. So often now, Jacob didnt even bother shooting him a look when he did so.<p>

It was always a relief when Jacob called in the middle of studying so that Paul would take his eyes off of me. You'd think after two hours, he'd be used to having me in the same room.

" How was class? What did the great Dr. Cullen have to tell you?" Jacob's voice was lazy on the other end.

I bit my tongue and stopped my swivel in my office chair. "Fine and nothing important. Just school-y type stuff."

"Still keeping up those grades?" I rolled my eyes and Paul just snickered.

"Of course."

Practically hearing him smile, I pressed down even harder on my tongue.

"That's my girl."

I died. "What about things on your end? How's modeling?"

"Hasnt started yet. My grandmother thought I'd hit the gym for a while to make sure I keep up my_ figure._"

He used that word very loosely. It made me laugh. "Well, let's hope you do."

"Oh, c'mon, Lee. You'd still love me even if I had love handles."

"Yup, too much _love_ to _handle_."

"Ha, ha. Real cute. So whatcha doin'?"

"Just studying with Paul."

"Where's Rose?"

I thought for a second, trying to figure out where she would be at almost almost two o' clock in the afternoon. "Out."

The sound of a vibrant female's grunting and giggle came over from his end and he spoke a little louder.

"What was that?"

He was too quick to answer. "No one, _nothing. _It's nothing. Wait, why are you alone with Paul?"

"We're studying. What was _that_ Jacob?" I persisted, getting irritated.

"Nothing. Dont snap at me when you're alone with Paul."

I took the phone call into the hallway and rested my back against the door. "We're just studying and dont _snap at_ _me_ when I heard a girl over there. You have a girl there, dont you?"

He ignored me. "Just studying? Might I remind you, honey cakes, that Paul has had a crush on you since freshman year and he _will_ try something."

"Oh, that's funny cus we've studied_ tons_ of time and he hasn't tried anything. He's your friend and I doubt he'd betray you like that. At least he doesnt call his girlfriend while fucking another girl," I spat back at him and he only growled.

"So that's what you think Im doing? You're one to talk about cheating, Leah. As I remember clearly, you were the one who fucked me behind Sam's back while we were _'studying.'_ Am I right or wrong?"

"You're such a fucking-" I fought for the right words while taking the phone away from my ear for a second inaudibly screaming swears at him. What was wrong with boys? They're just idiots when it came to girls! Why when people are trying to forget something, boys are the only ignorant pricks to bring the shit back up? Why didnt they watch what they say? Why couldnt they see that girls are always right?

The best thing for males to do is to just staple their mouths shut and only speak when spoken to! It was almost fascinating how one minute, you're hopelessly in love then the next you wanna rip their dicks off!

"Jesus, Jake! Why cant you just let that go and be happy that I'm even with you?"

Before I even considered listening to his answer, I ended the call and shook with great anger and annoyance. Frustration made me pound on my thighs in regret and embarrassment, as my forehead began to produce some sweat.

Jacob always wanted to blame someone else! I fucking _heard_ a _girl_ there and how dare he switch the situation on me and make _me_ the one at fault!

Jacob could possibly be fucking a girl miles away while Im just here, missing him like hell.

I could practically hear his sneer and see his taunting smirk as he whispered, "I love you," into her ear and not mean a word. That was Jacob. Same old Jacob Black who I had dumbly believed I had changed. I didnt do anything. Hate to admit it, but Sam was probably right.

Furious, I made my decision in the heat of the moment, fully aware of the consequences but not truly not giving a fuck.

* * *

><p>Sucking in a much needed breath, I barged with a fierce and confident force, the doors open with both hands, startling him out of his work.<p>

"Leah. Hi," he greeted me and sat there at his desk, tending to his business, paying no attention to me.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," my voice was playful as my legs went empty of my weight. _Holy fuck, was I really about to do this?_

My lingering around the doorway and staring at him distracted him and he popped his head back up to meet my eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Batting my lashes and coyly grinning, I stalked towards him at his desk, my heels clicking one after another.

"I figured it out." _Yup, I guess I am. _

"Figured what out?"

His whole body screamed for mine as my ass plopped down onto his lap in a straddle and goosebumps formed against my skin and his as we made contact in places we never have before. After taking the last swallow of dignity I had left, I leaned forward and met mine and Dr. Cullen's lips in a needy kiss.

My lips flopped around his, which werent fighting back but actually maneuvering themselves against mine to take me in. My tongue massaged against his, taking in every glorious taste of his; the tastes I had been yearning months to have swimming around in my mouth. I felt the spark that went off in my brain telling me that I was wrong but it was nothing compared to the passion that Dr. Cullen was delivering.

My greedy hands brushed through his flawless, blond hair, as his own crept over my ass, hitching me higher on his lap. Just when I thought, I had him, he snatched his lips away, leaving my breath to surface his chin.

His golden eyes hardened in determination as he bored them straight into my pupils. "Leah. . ._no._"

I kept my shit-eating grin and sat up, leaning on his chest. "What?"

He raised his right eyebrow and it jagged a little. It was sexy. "_No_," he repeated yet his grip on my waist didnt ease.

"No what?"

The doctor wiped his mouth of the excess saliva. "I'm married. _Happily_ married."

That made me snort. "Your wife has nothing to do with this."

He pried me off of him and set my body on his desk. "Explain."

I nervously twiddled with my ends. "All I need is a good grade. We fuck. I get a passing grade and you get some pussy."

He fixed himself by redoing the first two buttons of his shirt that I didnt even know I undid.

"It's nothing against your wife at all. I just need this one thing and it's only fair that you get something in return," stating my deal made me wonder how Jacob did it.

Exposing my lower half to him through the ballerina skirt, I felt a chill. Almost an excitement or fun danger that someone would stroll in and see us and we'd be caught before we even started. A rush, really.

His glance was out of denial when he rolled his eyes and brought my knees back together like a gentleman. I didnt want a gentleman. I wanted his dick.

"Lee, as intriguing as this offer sounds-"

"Dont act like you've never thought about it," I snapped.

He stopped and from the looks of it, turned brighter than the decorative teacher's apple on his desk. Bringing my feet back to the ground, I taunted the man as I went around him in circles, using my hips to manipulate and distract him as my index traced his belt and he stiffened.

"I can only imagine the little vixens you've taught in the past," my tone was a song. "Dont deny it, Carlisle cus I know at one point, you've wanted to bend over one of those girls and just _pound them_ from behind."

My last words seeped into his ear like a curse cus he was in a panic.

"Havent you?" I finished.

He didnt even have to say it. The look on his face said it all.

"I thought so. I'd hope there wouldnt be any confusion."

"Lee, you're-"

"What? Dont even say you're not into me cus I know you are. I _know_ you are." It was all in his eyes; those gorgeous ass eyes!

He couldnt lie to me. "Yes, I will admit that you're a very-_very_-attractive girl but can we please think about the consequences? I could lose my job." His panicked voice was sexy as well.

My eyes widened when he said "_we._"

"We wont get caught. Trust me," I didnt even trust me when I spat the bullshit out.

"How can you be so sure?"

My spine tingled. "It'll be quick."

"Doesnt seem fair," he said this and I knew he was coming closer to the conclusion I wanted.

"I get a good grade while we both get a good fuck. Everyone wins," my reassurance was cocky in tone as I bumped my breasts into his back, holding him from behind as if he were mine to do so.

It seemed like forever till he swung me and swooped my body around into his huge arms and planted a hard kiss on my plump lips.

My breath completely taken away, I gasped in pleasure when his callous hands gripped my ass cheek and whispered the sultry goodness into my ears, way beyond the normal levels of attraction and inappropriateness.

"Come back to my office tonight at six."

**A/N Tomorrow is 2/11/12. . . Happy 20th Birthday to my husband and wonderful man, Taylor Daniel Lautner. **


	8. I Think You're An Idiot

**A/N I will be updating Born To Die very soon! **

"So what do you think?"

"I think you're an idiot."

I scrunched my face in offence. "Thanks?"

"No problem."

"Nora, I'm serious."

"So am I. You're an idiot."

"Arent you supposed to gimme some words of wisdom?"

"Yes but I prefer to insult you."

Groaning in frustration, I sunk deeper into the couch and paid aimless attention to the TV while my grandmother ran the hot sink water over her dirty brushes.

"Why dont you try calling her back?"

"Like she'd answer. She's _pissed_."

"You're still supposed to call back."

Nora had to realize that I was a recovering man-whore. Meaning I didnt know the first thing about being the perfect boyfriend. How was I supposed to know that when your girl hangs up on you, you call back? I dont speak women so when she hangs up, I take that as her not wanting to talk. Im not gonna call back and persist her annoyance.

I exhaled dramatically and muttered "Just fuck it," under my breath and Nora told me to watch the language before exiting the kitchen, car keys in hand.

"Ready, kid?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Today was Day 1 of being a male model...sorta. We were just taking a visit down to Nora's studio that she co-owned with a long time friend hers, just so I can be familiar and somewhat relaxed when the actual time to get naked came.

The whole car ride over was silent, mainly because I was too busy thinking about Leah to comprehend the sound of the radio. Nora was right. I am an idiot.

Once again, my sick mastrubating habit has gotten me in trouble because this time I had the bright idea of calling Leah just to hear her voice all the while watching some other girl bounce on and off some dick. One slip of the finger and the volume was at full max.

I couldnt just tell my girlfriend I was jerking it. That'd be really embarrassing.

The studio was basic from the outside but when we actually entered the facility, it was like a splash in the face of color. Even with all the art and amazement around, my eyes could only feast upon the walking weak and wrinkly.

Almost everyone there had thinning skin and whiting hair, making me cringe and secretly thank God that my youth was just beginning.

Nora got around to almost every women at their easel, greeting them and advising them on colors to use and brush strokes to make. When I asked what I was supposed to do, she waved me off and it made me roll my eyes. So I wandered.

I've only been here once and that was when I was four or five, and it was the grand opening. I remember vague memories of doing pathetic paintings of monsters and superheroes; it was when things were easier and the only girl problems I had to worry about were them not touching me so I didnt catch their cooties.

The sight of old people made me feel withered and walking around more helped some but not much.

I nearly lost my breath when my eyes stumbled upon someone out of the general description of the people here.

The pale, healthy looking teen girl was lost in concentrating on a sketch of what looked like the face of a women. She was straying from the rest, excluding herself almost. She had her thick, spiraled brown locks up in a messy bun and her whole appearance was dull, with little color. She was hard at work and I couldnt help but get lost in her work as well, since she was so gentle with her pencil strokes and rarely picked up her eraser.

After a few minutes, she paused and took a step back, still not aware of my presence. I waited patiently as she went back to her easel and it was fun to watch. She was so focused and I even took note of the little behaviors she did, like stretching out her shoulder when she didnt know what to draw next to scrunching her fingers in annoyance when she had to use her eraser.

I dont know how long I stared at her till she aburptly stopped and slowly turned on her heels to face me.

She blinked her deep eyes that matched her hair and just stared. She was pretty cute.

"Can I help you?" She asked, twirling her pencil in between her fingers.

Flustered and suddenly shy, I laughed a little. "I was just, ugh, watching you do your sketch," I pointed at it and put my hand back in my pocket. Her eyebrow wiggled in almost disgust.

"Why?"

Um. . . "Cus it looks really nice."

"Thanks," she muttered before forgetting I was there and going back to whatever.

"Um, who is that? Your drawing?"

She didnt even turn to face me this time. "No one. It's just a drawing," she replied with a bored voice. Her polish shipped, slender fingers flexed and scrunched in frustration before she grabbed her pink eraser and lifted it to the huge, white paper.

"Oh," was all I could come up with before seeing I wasnt really wanted in her corner and backing off.

Well that threw me off.

That girl just...ignored me.

I've never, _ever_, been ignored by...a _girl_ before.

She looked me right up and down and didnt even blush, giggle, or try to flirt with me, which was the usual behavior from about a hundred percent of the females I came across.

She just stared at me as if I werent even worth her time and went right back to her drawing. It made me feel so weird and out of character as if I were one of the_ regular_ boys.

I, Jacob Black, had just been ignored by a girl. A living, breathing, human, girl.

And for some strange reason. . .it attracted me to her.

Not on a romantic level but more of a mysterious one. Like, who was she? Why didnt she try and flirt with me? Was I unattractive to her? Did she have a boyfriend?

Maybe I was reading too much into it.

It threw me off for the rest of the day. Even through meeting all my grandmother's friends, lunch and contemplating whether or not to call my girlfriend back.

That is if I could even still call her_ that_.

* * *

><p>His hands.<p>

His eyes.

His skin.

His lips.

His hair.

His touch.

His. . .everything.

Esme was so fortunate.

His scent.

His moans.

Carlisle's pale hands grasped under my thighs and lifted my body onto his waist as if it my weight was nothing. My bareback chilled against the wood of his desk as he laid me down, to feast on my heated flesh.

Every time his smooth lips pressed firmly skin, I went insane inside, not ever feeling_ this_ kind of ecstasy.

Begging wasnt something I was too proud to do. Every little part of him made my body scream with need and hunger. I thirsted for him to have his way with me and use me for his own selfish needs and wants.

Tenderness was something I did _not_ want.

I wanted to be thrown. Slammed. Tussled. Spanked.

I wanted something different; The only person I've ever slept with was Jacob and the old moves were satisfying but boring. He didnt fulfill all my needs, sexually. Carlisle was.

His wide tongue did flick after flick mercilessly in pattern over my dripping sex. This was the kinda eating out that involuntarily made my legs separate and shake under the intoxicating heat of his breath on my cunt. My fingernails dug desperately into the roots of his hair as he did so.

My hips met his licks soon after my first release and we had a pattern of tongue and pussy going for a few minutes until I came again.

Nothing was neglected.

I rode him as hard as hell, atop of the desk, and as doing so, his fingers screwed with every piece of skin. The flames in my stomach surface to the skin against my back where it arched and Carlisle took it upon himself to fondle with my tits. My hands scratched his chest in desperation, making my neck and face heat up and redden from the contact.

Goosebumps popped all over me when he pounded me senseless from behind, over the edge of the desk, just as I taunted him with before.

My mind was racing with hormones when the actual action of Dr. Cullen fucking me settled in.

This was all too much for my body and it seemed baffling as to why he didnt even moan when on my end, I was fighting not to scream.

He silenced me multiple times and teased me with placing his dickhead at the wet entrance of my pussy, playing with the folds.

"Carlisle, I think I'm gonna cum. . ." I pleaded through grit teeth and a tight knotted muscles.

He sunk himself to the deepest length inside me and bruised the skin at my hips, from holding me so tight.

"I _know_ you're gonna cum."

Hitting my pussy's back walls at the amazing pace he was, my orgasm rose in my stomach. I was going to get there before he did.

A sudden slam of a door echoed throughout hallway and we both froze against each other. My body needed that one last push before I was on Cloud 9 and I didnt want it to be ignored because we heard a noise. The risk of being caught made me wetter by the second and Carlisle took notice of that, grinning wickedly as he continued to punish me from behind.

"Car-lisle," my voice shook and he roughly placed his hands over my mouth, while his other spanked me. Our skin rubbed harder when we both tightened in weakness and just as predicted, I reached mine first and he followed soon after with a slump as his body fell slack.

He milked me out just as Jacob wouldve and to test the smart of males, I stretched my neck out to him, my whole body shivering still.

He buried his face into my hair and nipped all the way down to my jaw, making my knees weaken and back arch. Panting against my neck, his white teeth sunk themselves into the flesh there and my squeal was muffled behind his hand. Oh . . . _fuck. _

Carlisle's sexy grin was intoxicating but his eyes were facing the hallway, listening out for anymore noises. We both heard clear footsteps that seemed to be approaching faster and faster. Just when he prepared himself to pull out, my hands hooked around to hold his hips there. Having his hung cock throb inside me was too much and I didnt wanna let him go.

Easing out was a tease in itself, cus he was so slow and deliberate to make me beg him not to. He giggled at my weak state and took advantage.

"What happened now?" he sat back in his chair, smirking cockily.

"I get an A on the next major assignment," my mind came back down to Earth and I was able to speak again.

He nodded in agreement. "I can settle with that."

His hands were around my waist instantly, pulling me close for a hard kiss.

"Our little secret, alright?" his scent invaded my nose as he whispered this into my ear.

Hugging him closely, I nodded. "Our little secret."


	9. I'm An Asshole, Please Don't Like Me

**A/N OMG Ya'll think so lowly of Jacob.! Have some faith. ;) **

Three things were running through my head when I returned back to my dorm.

First: I had just cheated on my boyfriend.

Second: I just fucked my professor on top of his desk.

Third: Where the hell was Rose?

That last thought was a tablespoon compared to the gallons of fuckery that was the first two situations.

Based on the events that occurred tonight, I was one hundred percent sure that I had lost my motherfucking mind. My feelings were mixed on everything, really.

Like, I felt bad about cheating but it was all worth it considering Jacob was fucking some other girl and I had the accidental misfortune to hear. For those few hours, Dr. Cullen was subsiding the pain I was hiding inside. Up until now, I had kept in tears.

I didnt wanna believe Jacob was cheating on me. I didnt wanna be sad about it, either. I didnt wanna be like Nessie and act completely devastated and feel the need to hop into bed with the next decently hunky guy.

Which was exactly what I did.

Where the hell was Rose! I needed to talk to _somebody_!

My cell suddenly rang from inside my pocket, and I rushed for it, praying it was Rose.

_Jacob, _the screen read.

Decisive about answering, I swallowed all my guilt like I did Dr. Cullen's semen.

My finger brushed over the green phone icon and I pressed the speaker button. "Hello?" my voice shook with remorse.

"Baby," he sighed. "Look, Im sorry about before. I didnt-" he groaned. "I didnt mean to jump to conclusions earlier."

My jaw was glued shut.

"Im sorry that I yelled and accused how I did. I'm just worried that Im gonna be replaced. I know you'd never cheat or hurt me on purpose. I shouldve known better."

Biting my lip to keep from telling him the truth right there, he continued. "And earlier, I wasnt with another girl. It my was just. . ." he sighed as if he were sucking up his pride. "I was watching some porn, and I wanted to hear your voice. I was, um...er,-"

"Yes?"

"I was. . ." He mumbled.

"Huh?" I removed my shoes and chucked them into the closet.

His voice grew with gruff. "_I said_ I was. . ."

"Jacob, you're gonna have to-"

"I was masturbating cus I missed you, alright? Jesus Christ," he grumbled in frustration then quickly added, "Lord forgive me."

Exhaling deeply, I slumped right down to the floor and landed on my ass with a loud thump.

"Jacob," my breath was gone.

"Yeah?"

A strange heat lingered over my nose, ears and neck and was quickly spreading to my cheeks as if I were start crying. I didnt have the sense or need to cry but my body was sure enough producing tears and the sad part is that I didnt even feel anything. I just cheated on my boyfriend and I didnt feel a thing. He didnt even cheat on me? He was watching porn?

"Im sorry about earlier." _And fucking Dr. Cullen. _

"Me, too."

My face practically burned now. "Can you forgive me?"

"For?" _Fucking Dr. Cullen. _

Biting my lip, I responded slowly. "Can you just forgive me? Please?"

He seemed hesitant for a second. "Yes, but can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise to never find someone else. Someone who can do_ things_ better then I can." His fragile voice rung out in the empty room, creating an echo in my ears.

At that moment, I had the urge to chuck my cell across the room and pray that it'll shatter into a million pieces to represent the mass destruction that I had turned myself into.

"Jake, you know no one can do me like you do." _Except Carlisle Cullen. _

"You say that now but what's gonna happen later? I dont wanna lose you."

I connected the phone to its charger and stared at the ceiling. "There's no one better then you."

He seemed to chuckle. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

He let out a sigh of relief and I pictured him plopping down on his bed. "You're the most amazing girl I've ever-"

Blushing and my face on fire now, I had to stop him. "Im not, really."

"Oh, but you are," he teased and I felt his smile light up.

"You never had a real girlfriend before me. How would you know Im the _most amazing_ when you've only had me?" I suddenly went defensive. Why was he praising me? I was a fucking slut.

That stumped him for a few minutes. "Maybe it's cus I dont need anybody else."

My cheeks boiled in anger. _Stop being so perfect, goddamnit! _

Before I exploded, he spoke again. "Lee, I have to go but I'm gonna text you later, ok?"

I nodded dumbly and face palmed myself. "Yeah, sure."

"I love you, Leah."

Oh really? "I love you, too."

And with that, we mutually hung up and I wanted someone to slap the shit out of me.

The door knob clicked and twisted, revealing Rose on the other side. "What's up, bi-atch?" she greeted me nonchalantly.

Eyeing me funnily, she caught onto my somber mood. "What's wrong?" she plopped onto my bed.

Rose was the closest thing I'd ever had to a best friend and we usually told each other everything. She never told anyone a single secret of mine and I knew in the back of my mind, I could trust her.

Or maybe it was best to keep it to myself cus even telling Rose would be a risk. Carlisle had whispered, _"our little secret," _and I had to honor that. But I should be able to at least vent, right? It was my idea anyway. Carlisle could get in some big time trouble but who was Rose gonna tell?

Here goes nothing. . .

"Ok, but you cannot tell anyone-" I began.

"Duh."

Over the course of a half hour, I spilled my guts. I confided with all my heart, beginning at the possibility of failing Dr. Cullen's class to me and Jacob's fight and to the events that occurred about an forty-five minutes ago.

She simply blinked at me and cocked her brow in deep thought.

"Wow," was all she muttered as she sat up to cradle my pillow in her arms.

I nodded my head in agreement, that one word reflecting on everything that's happened.

"This thing between you and Dr. Cullen. . .is it gonna be-"

I shook my head, already knowing what she was asking me.

"Are you gonna tell-"

Another head shake.

"Wow," she repeated and I hung my head in shame. I've been a bad girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

Nora had sent me out on a mission back to the studio because she forgot some art work or something.

Now that I had fixed things with my babe, I was in a more chipper mood then before so I didnt complain about having to leave the house.

I was taken back when I pulled up to the entrance because the inside was still lit. It was a little after closing so this was obviously strange.

I was cautious as I went to open the door but gasped when the front door was already open.

"Hello?" I called out as the door swung behind me. Stupid Jacob, that's always what the dumb teen says right before the murder comes out to slice his ass up.

There was a light shuffle of papers from the very back and reassurance washed over me when a teenager with a grimace stricken face and a pencil in her hand emerged from the dim light of the back room.

"Oh," her nose wrinkled, and she turned right around on her heels.

My eyebrows lifted. "Well, hi to you too."

She caught onto my sarcasm, sighed and spun herself back around. "I didnt mean it like that."

I shrugged it off and my fingers did a crawl through my grandmother's front desk drawer for whatever she forgot earlier. I didnt wanna meet her eyes for some reason.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

I shut the drawer and and went on searching everywhere for this artwork. My good mood was slowing fading.

"I could ask you the same thing," I shot back and peeked inside a closet filled with paint.

She messed with a scrunchie on her wrist as she answered me. "Nora said I could come here whenever I wanted. Your turn." _Sassy_, I noted.

"Well, Nora sent me here to find some artwork that she left here but for the life of me, I cant-"

The girl crept away, back into her abyss and I was left there just looking stupid. When I thought she wouldnt come back, she returned with a manilla folder that was labeled, _Winter,_on the front with thick, black Sharpie.

"Here," she handed it to me, looking beyond annoyed. "This is probably what she's talking about."

I graciously took it, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at her; I was getting the feeling that she just didnt like me.

"Thank. . .you," my grit teeth growled.

She rolled her eyes as did I and made my way towards the exit.

The gentlemen in me made me suck up my pride and turn around to introduce myself.

"I'm Jacob, by the way." I leaned on the door and slightly pushed it open, stick my foot out casually.

The teenager rose her brows. "Y-y-you're _Jacob_?"

I nodded and took notice of the sudden grin she had on her face. She seemed amazed by me out of the blue and it was getting awkward for me.

"Yes."

She did me over with her eyes a few times and I felt as if I shouldve done a 360 so she'd get the whole view.

"Hmmph," she squeaked and aimlessly began to sketch on a sheet of loose leaf.

I had to ask. "And your name would be?"

Her huge brown eyes blinked once in confidence. "Bree Tanner."

That name lingered on my lips the whole car ride home. _Bree Tanner; __Little Bree Tanner with the curls in her hair and sass in her mouth. _

Ok, so now I knew her name. What's next?

It would be nice to know why she didnt like me.

Did I have a huge stamp on my forehead that read, "Im a complete asshole, please dont like me?" I didnt think I came off as a jerk but maybe it's a chick thing with being insecure and assuming all guys are jerks.

When I finally rested my head on my pillow that night, I found myself thinking about Bree Tanner and not my beautiful girlfriend.

**A/N Show of hands. Who wants a Black Leather sequel? **


	10. Judging

**A/N So to be completely sure and positive. . .you guys want a Black Leather sequel? **

I didnt know why I was attracted to woman that had no interest in me.

All the other girls I've fucked usually came onto me and I fucked them cus I knew I could; it was easy and pleasuring to know that I could have my way with them.

If I found a girl who had no interest, it only made me want her more cus it made me curious as to why she didnt want me. Getting in between her pants was just a bonus.

Not to get things twisted, I didnt want Bree.

At least not sexually or romantically. I mean she was cute but that's as far as _that_ goes.

In the passed week of working at the studio and watching her, I've learned the little things about her that I didnt think I'd care about knowing.

Like how she was sixteen going on seventeen this January, same month as me.

Or that her favorite band was Evanescence, and I knew this because whenever she had her earphones in, they bled the same rotation of songs by them and she had worn their band t-shirts the four out of seven days I'd been here. I also caught onto the strange infatuation she had with the band's front woman, Amy Lee.

She was a vegetarian. One day when we all ate lunch in the studio, she had to excuse herself because the smell of the burger I munched on made her nauseous.

She was the exact opposite of Leah so why I liked being in her presence was a mystery.

I think _"being in her presence"_ was a strong way to put it. She still ignored me as much as ever and didnt acknowledge my existence, which automatically made me assume she had a crush on me cus that's _exactly_ how Leah acted before I made her mine.

When the time came for me to get ass naked, her cheeks were the only ones who werent red in the whole studio.

Had my size been _puny_ compared to all the different sizes she's had? Maybe she was a virgin.

Nah, a virgin wouldve definitely giggled or blushed.

Ok, maybe I was just unattractive to her. Maybe she was into the tortured beauty, pale, hipster type of guys who have tattoos and piercings.

You'd think that with the amount of girls I've had that I wouldnt be shy about showing everyone my penis but for some reason, when Bree examined my stature and put what she saw down on paper, it made me feel insecure.

She didnt even blush or seemed phased by the fact that my penis was just out in the open!

I was beyond frustrating at this point and-I never thought I'd _ev_er say this-I couldnt wait to pull my pants back up.

Nora thought it was hilarious cus she always finds amusement in my misfortune. I couldnt wait to tell Leah, though. That'd make for an interesting topic to bring up during Thanksgiving dinner in a few weeks.

When it came around to closing time, Nora left me to lock up and make sure everything is set for tomorrow's session. She had said something about going to run some errands and warned me to be home by eight.

Just when I had thought all I had to do was switch out the lights, I couldnt help but get a tad curious as to why Bree was still here.

"Quittin' time," I said aloud as I leaned on the door. She just sat there staring at her blank easel as if I hadnt even spoken.

"Bree?"

"Yes," she replied, annoyed as usual.

"You're not gonna go home?"

She took her time answering. "Im waiting."

"For?"

She shrugged. "I dont know."

I scrunched my face in confusion. "Arent you gonna head out?"

Bree fidgeted with her rings and shrugged again. I could tell she was mentally conflicted on what to do or say next.

"Walking again," she grumbled more to herself then me and grabbed her duffel and stomped right passed me to the entrance.

Knocking out the lights and locking the door, I went after her, nosy to see what she meant.

"You're gonna walk all the home?"

She nodded and picked up her feet a little more. I kept her pace and followed, anxious.

"Is that how you get home everyday?"

Obviously not gonna answer, she walked faster in a hurry to get as far away from me as possible. We crossed a street and when she said she was gonna walk, I assumed she lived a few blocks away. But ahead of us was a highway with cars passing by rapidly and not a house in sight.

"Where do you live?"

"Why are you following me?" She snapped back nastily and stomped harder on the sidewalk.

Why was I such a nice person lately? I had no clue how Leah did it. Life was so much easier if I were an ass.

"I'm just trying to figure you out, that's all. Where do you live?" I asked more sternly this time, tempted to grab her arm and make her face me.

She suddenly stopped and played around with her rings again. "Far."

My brow rose and she immediately pouted which meant I looked like I was judging. She continued her walk and I almost reached for her hand again but she whipped around to speak again. "Eleven or something miles, to be specific."

Shocked, I eyed her funnily and she continued her stride. "You cant walk eleven miles, Bree."

"I've been doing it everyday. I'll be fine," she grumbled.

Fed up with her 'tude, I curved around her and got in her path. Her brown eyes glared in resentment and it was comical to see her tiny figure try to move mine.

"How 'bout I take you home?" That's probably the nicest gesture I've ever given anyone.

Perplexed, she tried to get around me but I caught her by the waist.

"Get off of me," she grunted and fought.

"I'm a football player, Bree. Dont fight me. I just wanna take you home safely."

"What's gonna happen today that didnt happen yesterday? I'll be fine."

Finally letting her pass me, my voice was taunting as she walked away from me, her coconut scented shampoo slapping me in the nose.

"If you wanna walk eleven miles home, that's fine with me. Just keep in mind that it's gonna get dark soon."

She stopped and slowly turned her head around at my shit eating grin.

Rolling her eyes, she groaned and walked back into my direction, obviously displeased. "You swear you'll take me straight home?"

I nodded. "I promise."

She bumped my shoulder and sluggishly made her way back to the studio's parking lot. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>I didnt know if it was sexual tension or just tension between Bree and I.<p>

Yes, she was cute and I was attracted to her but she was no Leah Clearwater; not by a long shot. I had no hostility towards her at all, despite her daily dirty looks and constant ignorance of my being. Maybe I was right. Maybe I did have that stamp on my forehead.

Usually I didnt give a fuck what anybody thought of me but for some reason with Bree Tanner, I cared. She didnt like me from the getgo and maybe I cared 'cus she didnt know me yet. Majority of the people who judged me have either heard of me or knew me personally but she didnt apply to either. She was a perfect stranger.

And to only further drive her annoyance, I turned on my stereo. In disgust, she rode in the passengers seat for about ten minutes before speaking.

"Is rap all you listen to?"

"Is pouting your only facial expression?"

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip, resting her head on the window. "I was just asking."

"As a matter of fact, yes. Except for the occasional mix tape my girlfriend gives me."

Her eyes shot towards me in shock. "_You_ have a girlfriend?"

"Mhm," I responded, damn proud.

"Interesting."

I waited till saying anything else. "Boyfriend?"

She snickered. "_No._"

_Not surprised, _I thought to myself and asked her when to turn.

As the bass dropped, things got less obscure. I felt more comfortable then before and I think she did too by the way she sorta hummed along with the music.

"You listen to 50 Cent?"

"My stepdad plays some of him around the house. I'm more into heavy metal."

"I noticed. My girlfriend kinda likes Evanescence," I informed her.

Her eyes grew wide. "A lady of good taste."

"Well, she's dating me so obviously," I joked and she found that _oh-so-hilarious_.

"Where is your girlfriend, anyway?"

In my exhale, I responded with a grumpy, "La Push, Washington."

"Why is she there?"

"Better question would be _'why am I here_?'" Thinking about it angered me and I gripped the wheel a little too tightly.

"Why are you here?"

"I got into some trouble and my dad sent me here."

"For how long?"

"Till I get my shit together."

"Oh. What's your girl's name?"

"Leah," I couldnt hide my smile.

"What's she look like?" she persisted and seemed actually very interested.

"Heaven on Earth," and I left it at that 'cus I knew if I continued, I'd get distracted and crash Nora's car. Bree toyed with the buttons on her jacket and was blushing bright red.

"Lucky you."

We rode the rest of the way in silence till we came up into a neighborhood with not much life. The houses were dull with a fake-me-out playground consisting of two swings and a slide that not even tiny little Bree or Nessie could go down.

Her house was in the very end of the court and I had to admit that I was slightly frightened. I was in a bad neighborhood in California. It sounds bad but I was mentally preparing myself for getting shot.

I stopped at her house that was basically broken and again, I must've looked like I was judging cus she snarled.

Just as she was on her way out and thanking me, she abruptly stopped to look into her house. Anxious to get the hell out of there, I followed her gaze to see what the hold up was.

Shadows were casting against the curtains and whether I wanted to or not, I saw it.

Two people.

Fighting.

One male, the other female.

The argument was heated cus the sound surfaced to outside, where even I could hear bits and pieces of it. Bree watched, completely distracted, her eyes watering.

The figure on the left rose their hand and clear as day-with an echoing clap sound- swipe the other across the face. The sound of a weak woman's cry made me cringe along with Bree, who had shut her eyes to try and unsee what she just witnessed. By the disappointed look on her face, it was easy to infer she'd seen this scene many a times.

"Bree," I started as gently as possible, unsure if I was the proper person to say what I was about to.

"D-dont-" she stuttered over a dry throat. "Dont judge me."

Who was I to judge anyone? "Do you wanna come to my house?"

She wiped her face of a fallen tear and gathered her duffel and jacket. "You've already done too much."

_Stop trying to be a tough girl. You're weak and need someone,_ my thoughts screamed at her.

"Bree, c'mon. Please?"

The brunette tapped her fingers against her thigh in thought and deliberately didnt make eye contact with me. Her grip on the door handle eased as she put her seat belt back on and leaned back.

"Ok," she mumbled and with that we left her neighborhood and didnt say a single word the whole way to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

It's been a week since me and Dr. Cullen's little deal exchange.

Things had returned back to normal like I could look him in his eyes again without giggling like an idiot. My grade had gone up to a D now and I convinced myself I could bring it up from there.

Halloween was interesting cus Jacob and I-as cheesy as it sounds-Skyped in our costumes and ate candy while we talked. It lasted about three hours till he had to go and help Nora with some hoodlum trick or treaters. He was a marine to honor his late grandfather and I was Little Red Riding hood, with a basket of goodies and all. I suggested he was The Big Bad Wolf but his exact words were "hell to the no."

I had my calender marked for when Jacob drives up here to come and get me for Thanksgiving.

How I was gonna bring up my D in three weeks without any extra credit still stood in my way. But I was Leah Clearwater and I was a genius.

I could fix this.

**A/N I'm trollin' ya'll mad hard right now. ;) **


	11. FUN

**A/N Hola, peeps. **

When we arrived at my house, the first place that Bree escaped to was the bathroom. I assumed she went in there to cry a little, since she was on the brink of tears on the ride over here.

I took that oppurtunity to put on a different shirt cus the heat was causing this one to stick uncomfortably to my chest. Bree strode in and even with my pecs and abs out for her to see, she didnt even blink twice.

Discouraged, I put on another shirt and she awkwardly strayed at the door, eyeing my room. I wasnt sure if I shouldve brought up what we saw before or just let her talk first.

She took in her surroundings carefully and spoke up. "You like. . . _Lady Gaga_?" She pointed at the wall behind me and the huge poster hung over top of my computer desk. I grinned and dug my hands deep into my pockets.

"My girlfriend does. Um, she kinda forced her upon me so, kinda. She's cool. Do you?"

She stalked towards the poster and admired it. "Fuck yes I like Lady Gaga."

I followed her gaze in amazement. She sounded just like Leah.

"Really?"

She nodded her head and when she turned to glance at me, her hips bumped into the computer desk and it shook the screen of my laptop, turning it back on. My screensaver was a photo of me and Leah holding each other with my lips on her cheek and her bedspread covering our naked bodies. I enjoyed it a lot because not only were our bodies nude but so was her face. No makeup or anything, just her natural face and beauty. She was so gorgeous.

Without even realizing it, she began to stare at the screen. "Is that your girlfriend?"

My broad grin stretched across my face along with the burn in my cheeks. "Yup."

She seemed impressed. "She's cute."

_Dont have to tell me twice. . . _

"To be honest, I didnt even think she was real," she plopped down on my unmade bed and crossed her arms across her chest, with a sly smirk on her face.

"How so? Who makes up a girlfriend?" I took a seat at the laptop and faced her.

"You'd be surprised actually," her voice wandered off at some memory. "So do you mind telling me what kinda trouble you got into to have to sent here?"

Bree didnt like me cus she didnt know me. Maybe if I opened up, I'd be less slimy to her.

But then again, if I told her_ why,_ she'd be disgusted by me even more.

Well, maybe by telling the truth, she'd change her view on me. Maybe she'd have the same reaction Leah did and fall in love after she got to know me as me and not the manwhore.

"Well, um...I had sexual relations, with, um...one of my teachers and I got into a few fights," I confided and it wasnt till saying it out loud, that the subject was hard to talk about.

"Sexual relations? What do you mean?"

"I put my penis in places where it didnt belong-"

"No, I mean why? What did Leah even-"

My answer was within my annoyed exhale. "I wasnt with Leah when I got sexually involved with my teacher. Actually, my teacher is part of the reason Lee and I are even together."

She seemed intrigued. "How so?"

"It's a long story."

She shrugged. "We both know I'm not going home anytime soon. I've got time."

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, I began the story of Leah and I.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

_"Hey, it's Jacob. Didnt pick up the phone so obviously you should text me. Bye." _

I pressed the red button on my cell phone for the umpteenth time that night and was trying to settle with Jacob not picking up his phone. I fucking hated his voice mail and ironically enough, texting him didnt work cus he didnt even respond.

It was Friday night and here I was in sweats, hair in a bun, no makeup, eating ice cream out of a Ben & Jerry's tub, watching low budget films on my neatly made bed. I was a vibrant and young teenage girl who was greatly missing her fuck hot boyfriend and he wasnt even picking up his cell for some phone sex.

Was he ignoring me?

If so, why was he ignoring me?

Did word that I fucked Dr. Cullen spread the thousands of miles from here to California and he found out?

Fuck, why didnt he just at least text me back?

I was envious of Rose cus she was out with her boyfriend, Emmett, and I bet even my baby brother was out on a date.

Sam never did this cus Sam was my bitch. He did everything I told him to, when I told him to do it, and didnt complain at all. I had no clue as to why I ever found an attraction to him cus Jacob's manly personality was such a bigger turn on. Even when he was mad at me, he made me wanna jump his bones.

Instead of wallowing in my own pity, I logged onto my Facebook and went straight to Nessie Cullen's page. She was probably out with her boyfriend, too.

There was a major change in that girl now.

Before, she was so self centered and naive.

Lately, she's appeared to be more mature and has separated herself from all the people that made her the awkward and ignorant person she was before. I heard she quit cheer, too.

Call me weird for creeping through her photos but what the hell was I supposed to do? It was

She looked so different.

She had dyed her hair reddish-brown, almost auburn. She didnt wear as much makeup and she actually began to wear clothes now. Her new boyfriend, Nahual was his name, was kinda cute and in her profile picture, they looked beyond cute together. I sighed in envy.

Sam, after all the drama that went down between us, deleted and blocked me which I found a surprise because I thought he'd wanna creep through my photos and just reminisce. From what I hear from Paul, Sam is still single and Nessie absolutely hates him. Like "die-now-cus-you're-a-complete-asshole-and-you-don't-deserve-to-breath-air" hate. Their relationshit -a word I learned from Jacob- lasted about a week and a half before that photo of Nessie got out and shit got real.

The status of where Nessie and her mother stood wasnt really clear. Mrs. Cullen apparently didnt get fired and is still at Forks High, but is under high surveillance; her husband didnt leave her either but judging by the constant depressing statuses that Nessie posts, they fight constantly.

That family was fucked up.

_I_ was fucked up.

I fucked Dr. Cullen.

I was a home wrecker.

Just like Jacob.

So we're basically perfect for each other.

My stream of thought was interrupted by the abrupt knocking on my dorm door.

"Come in."

A tiny nineteen year old poked her head in and called to me. "Hey, Lee, um...Dr. Cullen said he needs to see you."

She immediately grabbed my attention. "What?"

"I just came back from some tutoring and he told me to come and get you for a, ugh...some session? He said you'd know what I meant, so-"

My heart began to pound viciously. "Oh, ok. Thanks for passing the message."

"No problem. See ya," she waved goodbye and I shooed her off absently.

My body seemed to be filled with pounds of adrenaline when I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, applying some makeup while doing so. The search for my favorite pair of black shorts was rushed and since I knew it was gonna come off anyway, I removed my shirt and put on a jacket.

Deciding I was desirable enough, I walked-sprinted, actually-to Dr. Cullen's class to be greeted with him at his desk, like a king at his throne. Without a word, he smirked with obvious signs of adopyosis.

The chills rushed up my thigh as it hitched over his lap and his huge hands made their way to between my legs.

I wasnt 'cheating.'

'Satisfying needs' was a more appropriate term to use this time around.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV <strong>

Bree was cooler than I thought.

I poured my guts to her and she didnt interrupt once. She just. . .listened.

And when I was done, it was almost like she understood.

It was a huge milestone in our "relationship," and I use that word loosely.

Nora had gotten home about a half hour later and raised a few brows when she saw Bree and I, alone in my room, door closed. I explained to her how sensitive Bree was at the moment so she'd understand and she even complimented me on my generosity.

Dinner with those two was weird cus they seemed to speak their own artsy language and I was just the super good looking, buff, dumb, male model whose job was to just sit there and look fine.

After cleaning up the kitchen, Bree and I found ourselves back in my room, listening to music and just chilling like two old pals. Was I, Jacob Black, actually making a friend. . .who's a girl. . .and didnt have any temptation to touch and feel all over her?

First time for everything, I guess.

So I hoped my next statement was gonna ruin this new found friendship with its shocking request.

"Hey, let's go to the movies."

Her deep eyes made a slow roll over in my direction with her eyelashes curling under her eyebrows. Her lips curled as she said, "Ex-squeeze me?"

"You, me, and a movie. Let's do it."

She seemed confused. "When?"

I blinked._ "Now." _

She shook her head, slowly. "I have curfew."

Rolling my eyes at that, I gave another suggestion. "Tomorrow? It's Saturday."

She thought about it for a minute. "To see?"

"I dont know. Some cheesy chick flick."

Bree was purposely trying to get around answering the question. "What about your girlfriend?"

"What about her?"

"You think she'd approve of you going to the movies with some other girl? Especially given your _old_ reputation?"

My groan was loud and unnecessary. I wish she'd see I was trying to be nice and friendly. We were friends. Friends hang out.

"She trusts me. And 'sides , it's noting romantic. Just two_ friends_ going to a movie."

"Yeah, but you're a _dude,_" she said that with disgust.

"And? Chicks and guys can be friends."

Judging by the look on her face, she was trying her hardest to ignore my last argument cus she she knew it was true. I had to remind myself to be a little gentle with her. She seemed fragile yet super defensive around me. Was I that bad?

Losing all hope in truly getting to know this girl, I began to sing. "_F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anywhere at anytime at all-_"

"Ok, fine! I'll go to a movie with you. Just..._dont sing_. Cus you're not that good," I respected her honesty.

"Ouch."

This was the beginning of a beautiful, healthy, and innocent friendship.

**A/N Review and I shall update soon. :) **


	12. A Glowing Presence

**A/N I hope everyone is wearing a hood for Trayvon. R.I.P**

Rose was disappointed.

She didnt approve of what I did last night and I didnt either.

It was so bad but it felt _so good_, which was the same exact way I felt when Jacob and I first starting screwing around behind everyone's back.

But with Jacob, I didnt give a fuck what people thought. I didnt care that people knew I cheated on Sam to be with the beautiful man I was with today. I didn't care if people thought I was a slut, cus I knew I wasn't. I didn't let Jacob take my virginity cus I just wanted to not be a virgin anymore but cus I felt something; Something was stronger than what Sam and I had.

It was just a shame how Sam found out the way he did. He deserved better and I was sorry for how it happened. I was sorry I took two, almost three, years of Sam's life with the unawareness that they wouldve been wasted. Jacob had me with three little kisses while Sam had made an effort to make me his girlfriend.

"You dont have to be so rough," I grimaced as Rose cut my cuticles. I tried multiple times to retrieve my hand back but she had quite a grip on me.

"I heard you liked it rough. Or at least that's what Dr. Cullen told me," she snapped back and began to file my nail.

I rolled my eyes. "Ha, ha."

She shook her head in annoyance and looked up from my hands to meet my eyes. "How could you?"

"How could I?"

"Cheat on Jacob. Again? He's beyond loyal to you and loves you like crazy. How can you even think about cheating on him?"

"I didnt cheat on him! I just did Dr. Cullen a favor." I sounded really stupid trying to explain my logic to her.

She grimaced and went back to my nails. "You have a boyfriend, yet you took your clothes off and let some other guy kiss and hump all over you. That's _cheating_."

"Cheating is looking over at someone else's paper during a test. I just did Carlisle a favor."

"No, you just _did_ him. " She groaned as she began to apply the paint.

"Can we drop it? You dont get it. " my tone was getting edgier by the second.

In disbelief, she stared at me. "_Really?_"

"I fucked Dr. Cullen but what's done is done and it wont happen again."

"Lee, he's _married_."

"His wife doesnt have to know a thing and she wont."

"Where's your guilt? How can you just say that when you risked his relationship with his wife?"

I didnt answer her.

"How do you even talk to Jacob? He's so in love with you and you're just breaking his heart right now."

"You think I dont know that? It's only happened twice and-"

"It's not gonna happen again." Her voice wasnt asking but demanding and stating. She was serious.

"It wont."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She sighed and looked me over with a mother's stare. "Yes, he's a douche bag but. . . he loves you a lot. A lot more than Emmett loves me. So please dont hurt him, ok?"

I bit my lip. She sounded just like Jacob. "Ok."

A smirk crossed her face and she put her arms out. "Now, c'mere and gimme a hug, you slut."

A mall trip was exactly what was gonna take my mind off of Dr. Cullen. No mater how strongly my body yearned for his, there truly was no better then Jacob Black.

Since I knew I'd be scrambling all over my closet for one, I decided to shop for a pretty outfit to wear to Thanksgiving dinner in a few weeks. I hadnt seen my family in a while and I wanted to wow them. More importantly, I wanted to wow Jacob.

After about an hour, the only thing I purchased was a pair of black Ugg boots that I slowly felt going out of style. Maybe it was a waste of a hundred dollars but at least I'll have them now.

I wanted to look sexy and less slutty, not how I usually dressed. Sue, Seth, Nora, Billy, and some other of mine and Jacob's relatives were going to be present at dinner and I wanted to look appropriate.

Jacob still hadnt called me back and I really wanted to hear his voice. Guilt was gnawing at me and it was killing me. I wanted to hold him, kiss him, have him whisper in my ear and take notice of the little things that even I didnt notice. Carlisle was sucking me dry and I hated using him as a substitute for Jacob; I wanted _my_ Jacob.

When dinner is through and everybody's bustling around to clean up, Im going to creep my boyfriend upstairs and just devour him on his bed. The same bed where I spontaneously gave him my virtue and showed him real love.

I was going to feel his skin, taste his lips, smell his scent, rub my body against his, breathe his essence, make him-

"Oh, sorry," the sweet voice interrupted and pulled their hand away from the dress I was reaching for. My hazel eyes met her brown ones and I froze.

"Leah," she whispered in shock, the first thing worth noticing her lack of makeup.

"Hi, Nessie," I managed to speak.

How weird was it the night before I was stalking her profile? It was so weird to stare at this girl when I had her ex boyfriend wrapped around my little finger just as weird as it was to look at this child knowing it was her grandfather I loved screwing senseless.

Just last school year, I had snatched her extensions out and she left a scar on my cheek. Just last year, she called me-if my memory served me correctly- a "nasty little slut" at our prom, just seconds before Jacob blurted out the truth to her. Just last year, she was dating_ my_ ex.

Now I was fucking her grandfather.

We awkwardly stared at each other and the ground for a second before she fully put her hand by her side and began to speak.

"Um, did you wanna-"

"Oh, um...no. You can have at it," I pointed to the dress stupidly and she insisted I take it. The dress wasnt even that cute so I let her take it. She said thanks and for some reason, I watched her go into the dressing room.

Her _presence_ was practically _glowing_.

The pictures from Facebook were real cus she had a genuine smile on her face as she twirled around in the mirror, inspecting her appearance with admiration. She had someone to tell her she was beautiful everyday and it showed in her grin.

Jacob couldnt give that to her cus Jacob never liked her.

Jacob loves _me_, not her. He always told _me_ how beautiful _my_ smile was, not hers. Nessie and Jacob had no future anyway even if he had never slept with her mother. I wouldve gotten him sooner or later.

I always thought of myself as better then Nessie cus I had her man and she was younger then me; but seeing her so happy and content, I thought otherwise.

She was better then me considering she was dedicated to her wonderful boyfriend while I was fighting not to cheat on mine.

Feeling scummier then ever, I bought the first, reasonably priced, sexy dress I saw and left. Nessie's smile was starting to make me feel guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV <strong>

Saturdays were my day off.

Saturdays were also my pay day.

In short, I loved Saturdays.

Leah didnt like them cus there was never anything to do. She was such a nerd and loved school.

I bet she felt ignored last night cus it was until I charged my phone did I realize she had called me sixteen times and texted me three times over the course of an hour and some minutes.

By the time I tried calling her back, it was twelve in the morning and I knew she'd be sleep.

I ended up taking Bree home at around eight and this car ride when a little smoother than the first. Her neighborhood was dark and just as unsafe looking as before so once she was inside her house, I sped right off.

It worried me now. Was Bree safe around there? Did her parents pay attention to her? Could problems at home be the reason why she was so hard on the exterior and didnt let anyone in? I decided not to assume just when Bree and I were actually beginning to get to know each other.

Since going out wasnt allowed during punishment, Nora had decided to make me work a few extra shifts on Monday for not just modeling but clean up and running errands. I guess it'd be worth it since I'd get to chill with Bree after hours.

Bree saw this as a date. I saw it as two buddies just going to a movie.

It was only cheating if we made out in the back of the theater and I actually entered myself inside of Bree. I'm sure Leah and Paul went on friendly "dates" ever so often and surprisingly, I was perfectly fine with that. I trusted Paul; he knew how much Leah means to me. Despite his tiny crush on her, he knew she was mine.

I know Leah would never cheat one me. She's told me she didnt have it in her and the same went for me. No one compared to my Leah. She was perfection.

_"I've had enough, enough, enough and this is my prayer. I swear Im as free as my hair. . ." _my phone sang from my dresser, distracting me from finding an outfit. Speak of the devil. . .

_Hair_ was Lee's favorite Lady Gaga song and I set it as her ringtone in my phone because it reminded me so much of her and she danced like a freak whenever she heard it. It was a huge turn on.

"Horny boyfriend residence. Leah's bitch speaking," I chirped into the phone and her giggle made my ears wiggle at the beautiful sound.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing tonight," her voice was so gentle and innocent. I loved it.

"Nothing, just going to a movie. I made a friend," I said this proudly.

"Oh, really? Tell me more."

"Well, dont get mad but-"

"What?" her voice quivered.

"She's a chick."

"And?"

"Wait, you're not mad? I thought that you'd be-"

"Jacob, I'm perfectly fine with you have chick friends. I trust you." I practically heard her smile and it made me fall ten times deeper in love with her.

"You were saying?"

"Well, we work together and guess what?"

"Hhm?"

"She likes Gaga."

Her fangirling could be felt through the phone. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I think 'love' is a better word to use, actually."

"If I were gay, I'd probably marry her."

My eyebrow rose and I went back over to my closet to find some clothes. "My friend or Lady Gaga?"

"Doesnt matter. I'd probably fuck them both anyway."

God-fucking-damnit, if she didnt stop talking so dirty...

"Would you ever get with a chick?" I wondered.

She was silent in thought for a second before responding. "I dont know. Maybe if I was drunk."

The blood from my think skull raced down to my lower half and made me stand hard at attention. The vivid image of Leah leaning in and pecking Bree on the lips crossed my mind and it went from a simple peck to their tongue coming into contact, swimming around each other's mouths.

"Would you ever get with a guy, Jacob?" Her statement made me go completely soft and I, annoyed, checked my boner and sure enough, it was gone. Great.

"Oh, that's funny. Way to kill the mood, babe."

She snickered. "Oh, I try. What movie are ya'll gonna go see?"

"I dont know. Everything that's playing is too girly for her."

"She's a tomboy?"

"Big time."

"She's likes Gaga and she acts like a tomboy. Looks like you've got yourself a lesbian, Jake."

My girlfriend was funny. "Yeah and I'm Queen Elizabeth. Just cus she likes Lady Gaga doesnt mean she's gay." Ignorant, much?

Leah chuckled at me getting so defensive. "Oh, Jacob calm your titties. I'm straight and I love Gaga. I'm just joking."

Why would the idea of Bree being gay bother me? She wasnt so maybe I shouldnt have to think about it.

"Sure, sure."

After about a half and hour of talking to my girl, we hung up cus she wanted to study and I had to pick Bree up for our movie. I threw on some black jeans, Converse and a band tee before leaving, earning a compliment from Nora. She advised me to bring a jacket but even though I know I wouldnt need it, I grabbed one anyway.

My curfew was ten tonight and after kissing my nana on the cheek, I lefted in her car.

For reasons unknown, I was suddenly excited for this. My first real hangout with a girl who I was going to be one hundred percent platonic with. Leah totally understood and she trusted me! I was gonna hang with a female without being a complete horn dog. Someone please pinch me cus I was dreaming.

I tapped my fingers on my thigh as I waited for the light to turn green and as doing so, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

Disregarding the fact that it's wrong to text and drive, I looked at it anyway.

_When u get here, dont come to the door. Just txt me. _

_From: Bree 6:38pm_

Makes sense. To be honest, I wasnt planning on going up to her door in the first place.

I pulled up into her neighborhood within minutes and I texted her as instructed. It wasnt until she exited her house did my heart stopped and broke at her beauty.

Why did her black leggings have to fit perfectly over her hips and down to her legs while her graceful feet were tucked snugly into her black combat boots? Why did those leggings have to define her ass wonderfully and make my mouth water? Why did her over-sized, pink, crop top with fancy lettering make me wanna pull it right off and explore what was underneath? Her slim torso was barely showing but it made me all types of sexually bothered.

Her dark lipstick defined the outline and enhanced the volume of her think lips. Her light eye makeup was somewhat intense as well. I didnt even know she wore makeup!

She straightened her hair and I didnt realize it was so _long_. It went passed her shoulders and flowed freely against the curve of her spine. Her jewelry was amazing as well. No huge flashy rings or earrings; just a birthstone and some studs.

And the reason for me being this turned on?

All this reminded me of Leah.

Why didnt she get all nice like this when she was at the studio?

"Hey," she greeted with a tiny wave as she buckled herself into the passenger's seat. Her scent was similar to Leah's and I thought I'd lose my mind right there.

"Hi," I squeaked silently and she eyed me, perplexed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, Im fine."

She smirked and fixed her hair a little. The conditioner whipped in my direction and I revved the car's engine to cover up the sound of my moan when the sweet smell entered my nose.

I was grateful she made most of the conversation because if I opened my mouth, I'd slip my tongue right down her throat. The ride over was even more eye opening because she had actually shared some facts about herself. Like how she can play the piano and how she collected antique china dolls and with that information, I realized Bree and Leah could be best friends.

We hadnt settled on a movie so we just bought two tickets to the first movie on the listings and we compromised on hoping from theater to theater.

The first movie we jumped into was some 60's based love story about some soldier falling in love with a fellow cadet who was secretly a woman and that seemed to suck the life out of me. We had a good laugh mocking a cheesy, poorly CGI-ed explosion before we ditched.

The second film we hopped into was a R-rated comedy starring some B-list actors who had less then satisfactory acting skills. Bree dragged me out of that one when the jokes began to get offensive and lastly, we ended up in a nearly empty theater showing some sci-fi, action flick with lots of gunshots and fight scenes. The only thing that drew my genuine attention was the insanely hot females with guns who were blowing heads off of aliens.

I expected to earn an eyeroll from her but instead, every time I glanced over at her, she looked worried. Or nervous. Or excited, anxious.

She just looked so intrigued and I caught a few side eyed views as well. With the tilt of her head, she let out a muffled groan that sounded very lusty and needy. She kept her eyes on the movie and shielded herself from me, purposely trying to keep from meeting my eyes.

I stared at the females one last time before checking Bree again, only to catch her quickly looking away from me and back to the huge screen.

To test somethings, I rested my hand around the cup holder and just as her fingers graced my knuckles, she quickly snatched them away and fidgeted with her top. The heat was too much right now and I was convinced I was about to cum right into my boxers.

Holy fuck, she wanted me! I knew it! I fucking knew it! All the signs said so! From day 1, I knew she wanted me! She was sitting here, fighting to not get a fucking orgasm and I was growing so painfully hard by the second. And the fact that a love scene between some saucy blonde and her boyfriend came up next wasnt making anything simpler.

The two of us-horny as hell-sat through the rest of this film and left with the images burned into our brains. She suggested we go eat something and walk around the mall before we had curfew.

To make it an official "date," I took her to a diner nearby the mall and bough her a chocolate milkshake cus I remember her saying they're her favorites. By that time, my hardness had gone down and my body temperature had simmered. Thank goodness.

"So how's your girlfriend?" her cheeks reddened with a sly grin planted on her dashing face. When she asked me that, her whole _presence_ seemed to _glow_.

I took a sip of my drink and my stomach fluttered. "She's perfect. In fact, we were talking about you today."

Both of her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? All things said were good, I hope."

"Yeah, we were just talking 'bout how you guys both like Lady Gaga and stuff."

"That_ is_ a good thing. What else?"

"She claims she wants to fuck either you or Lady Gaga, not sure which," I chuckled at the fantasy I had earlier of my girlfriend and Bree kissing. She turned ever redder and buried her hands deep in her lap, maybe trying to warm them.

"Wow," her voice was hiding some sort of giddiness but her eyes were easier to read. "Lucky you."

"Oh and get this! She was perfectly OK with you being a girl."

She took another sip of her shake. "Wow. She seems perfect, Jacob."

Sighing in admiration, I agreed. "Yeah, she is."

Bree rested her elbows on the table and leaned her jaw into her hands. "I wish I had someone like that."

I shrugged. "You're a very interesting and attractive girl. I'm pretty sure there's at least one boys here who wants someone just like you."

"_Boys_?" She repeated the word in disgust, her lip scrunching as she held her face.

"Sorry._ Man_ is a more appropriate word to use. No girl wants a little boy."

She placed her hands cautiously back into her lap. "What if I dont want a man at all?"

"Meaning?"  
>She bit her lip in shyness and ran a hand through her insanely thick hair. "I can trust you, right?" she said this carefully, leaning towards me from her side of the booth. I nodded and braced myself.<p>

Her eyes were everywhere but mine. "Even though you wouldnt have anybody to tell but-"

"Yes?"

"Jake, you have to promise not to say anything."

_She called me Jake_, I noted. "I wont. What is it?"

"Ok, um..." she glanced all around the diner for a few seconds and came in closer. "I dont like..._boys_."

For some reason, she wasnt getting through to me. "So you like _men_?"

"No," she slowed her speech and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I dont like boys or men."

I blinked at her. "Bree, I dont-"

"I like tits and vagina. I'm a lesbian, Jake," she stated bluntly and leaned back into her seat, awaiting my reaction.

I mustv'e looked like a complete jackass with my jaw wide open and my dick twitching in pain.

**A/N KRISTEN STEWART AND BIG TIME RUSH WON THEIR FIRST KCA'S MUTHUH .! **


	13. Buddies

**A/N Yes, guys I did it. I changed my pen name because I didnt want people from home and school finding my stories. It's like my Hannah Montana world. Almost everyone I know calls me SeDorka and it's too personal for fanfiction. I want my readers to know me as something less familiar. So thus, I am now Lady Blackwater, which is a name I've called myself ever since I began writing Blackwater. **

I dont know if Leah jinxed it or it was just women's intuition but as joked about before, Bree was a lesbian. She was gay.

My whole train of thought was thrown all out of whack now.

"So all the fidgeting and moaning in the theater? That wasn't cus of me?"

She shook her head and resisted to laugh. "No. The chicks in the movie were insanely hot and I was literally forcing myself to not began mastubating in the middle of the theater. Sorry."

I blinked at her again. "So, how long have you been...been, ugh-" my voice broke down to a whisper.

"A lesbian?" she basically yelled and I adjusted my pants as they began to tighten. All this time I'm thinking she's trying to resist me and vice versa. Turns out, she wasnt even into my species. I bit my lip in embarrassment and nodded at her.

She shrugged and played with the tip of her straw. "Since I was in middle school. Maybe younger."

"When did you realize you were gay?" Why was I curious about this?

Her lips enfolded the tip of the straw and released sexily as her tongue caressed the side of her mouth.

"I had never had an attraction to guys...or girls, really before I hit seventh grade. I went to an all girls school and one night, some guys from a visiting school decided to sneak into me and my friend's dorm. They wanted to try and do some thing with us. My friend was down. I wasnt."

Good girl.

"She was gang banged by four sophomore guys and I just watched. And it was at that moment I realized that I wasnt impressed by the size of their cocks or the amount of cum that they ejacualted. It was the confidence and fearlessness of my friend that turned me on. The way her lips were shaped, and how her hair flowed and how her...arousal filled the room."

"I realized that I didnt want some dick. I wanted tits, vagina, long hair, and lipstick. I wanted a fucking Barbie Doll."

I applauded her drive. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

She chuckled. "Of course."

"Have you ever _fucked_ any of them?" I was almost shocked at how blunt and nosy my nerve was.

Her tiny grin slid slyly under her nose as she leaned in and withered her voice to a whisper, making her already intense eyes go deep with sultry and lust. The heat of her face made goosebumps crawl up my arms.

"I dont _fuck_. I make love. And even if I did fuck, a true lady never kisses and tells."

That left me wondering; this girl was a mystery.

Even as we ate our meal and laughed over little stuff, I still had the distant thought in the back of my mind if Bree had ever tried things with a guy.

I saved that thought for another night and after buying her another chocolate milkshake, we headed home.

When we pulled up to her house, she had a pleased expression on her face. I knew I could show her a good time.

"Have fun?"

She put a lock of hair behind her multi-pierced ear and nodded. "Actually...yeah." She sounded surprised.

"Told you."

"In fact, we should do it again."

_Well that's one small step for the tough lesbian,_ I thought to myself and kind of smiled at her. "Oh, really?" I knew I could get through to her.

"Yeah. I never really thought that a guy and a girl could actually get along the way we do. Like as friends without it being weird."

"Well you're a lesbian so..."

She laughed. "Yeah, but still. We're like-"

She turned to me in excitment and punched my shoulder playfully. "We're like buddies!"

I dont think I could actually handle the amount of adorableness that was stored inside her little hundred pound body. "Buddies?"

"Of course. Doesnt that sound nice?" she unbuckled her seat belt but didnt make an attempt to exit the car.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to have a real friend." I mumbled as I thought about the guys I hang out with back in La Push. Were they really my friends? Or was I forced to associate myself with them cus we were all dumbass jerks who played football. Did I really know those guys? Did they know me? To be perfectly honest, my only friend was Leah. Now Bree.

"I never really had friends, let alone _real_ friends," she hung her head and twiddled with the same lock of hair she pushed behind her hair earlier.

It was bad how I could see that being true. "Care to explain?"

She exhaled deeply then nipped her bottom lip sheepishly. Her eyes drooped to her boots in sadness of a memory.

"Well I did have friends but according to them, I was suddenly a different Bree just cus I was a lesbian. One day, we were best friends and when I decide to tell her the truth. . .I'm suddenly some freak. A stranger."

I waited for her to finish.

"Ignorance took over and they automatically assumed just cus I was gay, I was attracted to them. It's whatever now cus I'm good by myself anyway. I've always been independent."

I could believe that actually. "Who do you look up to then?"

Her brown eyes shot up to look at me in wonder. "Nora."

Taken back, I blinked in shock. "Really?"

"She's a smart and strong woman. She's the only one who understands everything. When I first came out about my sexuality, she was the first person I told. My parents are just-"

Her voice died along with her interest to continue the conversation. "Never mind."

I groaned. "We've gotten this far in the conversation. No need to stop now."

She lifted her head to greet me with watery eyes. "You saw what happened yesterday night. My stepdad hits my mom. My mom takes it. I cry about it. They dont give a fuck. My mom is a fucking homo-phobe and my stepdad is too drunk all the time and they're both too caught up in themselves to notice I still exist."

"Why dont you do something?"

"What the fuck can I do?"

"Speak up."

She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm fine being ignored. It's only a matter of time before I get smacked upside the head."

Pain struck across her face and I knew what I was about to say was gonna screw somethings up. But it was worth a shot to try.

"Bree, let's go back to my place."

Her right brow rose in suspense. "I have curfew."

I used her words against her. " I thought they were too caught up in themselves to notice."

She grimaced and look from the house to me. "Alright," she hummed, matter-of-factly. "We can finish this conversation later but right now I kinda wanna lay on your bed."

I started the engine and grinned at her. "You're cute."

The drive home was quick which was unusual for a Saturday night in California. The real challenge we faced was getting Bree in the house without Nora noticing. Nora would have an absolute fit if she found out about me bringing a girl home after curfew, her sexual orientation not even being a factor.

But Bree was worth it. I really didnt want her to leave so soon cus she reminded me so much of Leah.

For some strange reason, Bree and I found the hilarity in everything when we pulled up to the house. I 'shhh'd' her multiple times as we crouched at the front door. I peeped into the window to see Nora in her sweats watching some film. I couldnt tell if she was asleep or not.

"Ok, so we gotta be as quiet as possible. Take off your boots cus they'll squeak on the floor."

She did as told and bit her lip to keep from giggling. "What if she turns around?"

"She wont. I'll distract her and you run."

I twisted the knob and slowly pushed it open, the creak loud through the house. Nora's head stayed forward to the TV as I took the first steps in.

"Hey, kid. Have fun?" she asked and took a sip of her drink. My heart began to pound. Something about the risk of getting caught made everything funnier.

My teeth chattered with the resistance to chuckle. I extended my hand to Bree and she took it carefully. "Uh huh," my answer was muffled.

"You take Bree home?" Her attention was one hundred percent on the television.

"Yes," I snorted and directed Bree to the stairs. She tip-toed for a few seconds but booked it when I instructed. She sat on the foot of the stairs, out of Nora's peripherals and covered her mouth to muffle her laughs.

"Good, what'd you guys see?"

I shrugged and kept contact with my friend as I backed into the kitchen to quickly grabbed two sodas and a bag of chips. "Some chick flick."

"Hmmm," she hummed uninterested. I kissed my nana on her cheek all the while side eyeing Bree. She was watching us carefully, awaiting a signal to go upstairs.

"Goodnight, Nora."

"'Night."

"Love you."

"Love you too, kid."

And with that, I led Bree up the stairs, our laughs filling the hallway.

"That was good," she was fighting for breath as we high-fived in triumph. She threw her shoes to the side and I tossed her a soda; she caught it one hand and set it on my dresser, before plopping onto my bed.

"Home sweet home," she exhaled as my laughter died and I logged onto my Facebook, only to stalk Leah's profile.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Since you like girls, I gotta say Im curious who your celebrity crush is."

Just as she opened her mouth, I stopped her. "And dont say Gaga cus that's too obvious."

She shut her mouth slowly and thought for a second, making those faces that almost all girls make when they're in deep thought. "I got a thing for Amy Lee. Ya know, the lead singer of Evanescence?"

_Oh, yeah. That's right, _I thought and remembered Bree's strong infatuation with her when we first met. I knew more than I thought.

She sat Indian style near the edge of the bed. "What 'bout you?"

I thought for a minute. "Ugh, Keke Palmer. She's hot."

She nodded in approval. "She's cute. Anyone else?"

"Eh, not really. Well as a child, I was one hundred percent convinced I was married to Carmen Electra."

She burst into a fit of giggles. "Are you serious?"

I nodded, blushing crazily. "Yup."

After sharing another laugh, I suddenly grew the balls to ask her my _other_ question from before. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything."

She says 'anything' now but maybe not later. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

My question made her giggle some more. "Kinda."

That rose my eyebrow. "Well what I really mean to ask is...have you ever slept with a guy? Did you lose your virginity to a guy?"

Judging by her weary and narked sigh, I could tell I was in for an interesting story.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah POV<strong>

To free myself from any guilt and celebrate my faithfulness to my boyfriend, Rose took me to a club. I didnt catch the name of it though but it was more of a giant party under an enormous circus tent then an actual club. There were strobe lights, half naked dancers and a whole lot of alcohol so in Rose's eyes, it was a night club.

"If by the end of the night your skirt is too tight, your makeup is feeling heavy, and your heels start to hurt then you know you've had a good time," is how Rose put it.

I wasnt proud of it but she had to flash the bouncer for us to gain entrance, which I thought was unnecessary. I could have easily sat at home and eaten some ice cream to celebrate. When I entered, _Just Dance_ was playing over the insane stereo system and I could already tell it was gonna be a good night. Her boyfriend, Emmett met us there and I wasnt gonna lie, he was a good looking fella.

The first few dances were fun cus Rose was sober. After a few drinks and music, she lost her cool. She was one of those friendly drunks that wanna be lovey-dovey and best friends with everyone. I loved her for it but I hated having to babysit her. Emmett took her out back to get some fresh air and I stupidly waited at the bar, trying to get in touch with my boyfriend.

_Hey babe :) _

_To: Jacob 10:54pm_

As I waited for him to text me back, I wondered how mature I looked sitting here at the bar in my tiny skirt and six-hundred mile long heels. Did the bartender know I was only eighteen and wasnt even old enough to be in this club?

Obviously I mustve looked old enough because creeps far too old to even consider the idea of clubbing were examining my body with their hungry eyes. Their stares feasted upon the fresh, exposed, and young flesh of my thighs, legs, arms and chest. In all honesty, it freaked me out. Rose loved and lived off of this kind of attention but I hated it actually. My body belonged to Jacob and it was for his eyes only. It baffled me as to how I could have ever gave myself to Carlisle for something so simple like a good grade. I knew better.

_wuts up? _

_From: Jacob 10:56pm _

I grimaced at the dry text.

_how was the movie tonight? whatd u see? _

_To: Jacob 10:59pm _

My foot tapped on the stool to the beat of the song impatiently. Oh, what I would give to grind mercilessly on Jacob in the middle of the dance floor to get all these creepers to stop staring at me! I eyed them all back and a few winked only to receive my disgusted twitch of the lip in return.

"Hey, sweetie," the female bartender called to me. I turned to stare at her but my attention was being drawn toward the drink in front of me. She pushed it towards me and pointed down the bar.

"A drink courtesy of the gentlemen down there," she informed me and I followed her finger's direction.

My heart seemed to drop right into my stomach as his honey blonde hair came into my vision. I cringed. _Fuck. _

"Thanks," I mumbled to her, took a sip,-not too familiar with the flavor-and hopped off the stool.

I stalked towards him, furious and by the shit-eating grin on his face, he mustve found this hilarious. I wasnt amused.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted over the music.

"I have a life out of teaching, ya know."

I growled at the professor and his casualness. If Rose saw the two of us talking, she'd be so disappointed.

"There are hundreds of other places in Washington and you had to come _here_?"

He shrugged.

"Did you follow me?" I accused in fear and he only rolled his eyes at my logical assumptions.

"I cant lie. I couldnt wait till Monday. I had to see you," his arms were suddenly around my waist, pulling me towards him, hands descending to my ass. In a panic, I pushed him right off.

"Carlisle, I have a boyfriend," I snarled at him and he simply laughed.

"That didnt stop you before. Why do you care about him all of a sudden?"

Now I was pissed. "Because I love him and I'm done hurting him. Besides, youre married."

His expression was beyond entertained. "You're a teenager. You dont know what _love_ is." His sultry whisper crept into my ear slowly and I hated that I loved it. All the while, I still found the strength to push him off. I've had enough. This was over.

"Stop!" I screamed at him, my blood boiling, hating myself for subjecting my body to this. "This ends _now_!" His amusement quickly turned to aggression because as I turned to walk away, his grip on my arm spun me towards him, making our eyes meet.

"This. Ends. When. I. Say. This. Ends," he promised through grit teeth and a harsh tone.

"I started this. I end this," I protested, somehow allowing his arms to rub onto my shoulders.

His chuckle was menacing. "How quickly you forget, Leah. I hold your grade in my hands, at least that's what you told me."

_Fucking damnit to hell, shit, fucking slut, bitch, whore motherfucking, _my body was screaming at me. He knew his victory when he examined the defeated look on my face.

We made a slow and casual travel through the sea of drunk people towards the back of the club. My heart began to race and I felt the urge to puke. Was this really happening? Had I really become this?

Just when I thought I could shake his addictive being, he has to get me hooked again. I couldn't resist him as he locked the door to a backroom that consisted of a sofa, love seat, hot tub and a bathroom. I couldn't resist his sweet lips as they began to kiss me gingerly along my face, jaw and collarbone.

As badly as I wanted to, I couldnt push him off anymore or beg him to stop. Half of me didnt want him but yearned for Jacob to come and rescue me. The other goddamn half liked this touch and wanted him to continue.

How did I go from making sweet love to Jacob on his bed to being fucked senseless by my unfairly irresistible professor in the backroom of a night club?

I muttered Jacob's name repeatedly till we both came but he left a trail of kisses all over me before I had had enough and pulled away to get redressed.

"You know what I love most about you, my Leah?" he chimed in my ear with much satisfaction.

I snapped. "I'm not _your_ Leah. Unless your name is magically Jacob Black, I'm not _yours_." My lip began to quiver.

He seemed taken back but nonetheless, still happy. "That's it. That's what I love most about you. Your nerve."

I blinked at him. "When did you stop caring about your wife?"

His laugh echoed. "Nice try, Leah."

Did he hold no guilt?

Why was I his enemy all of a sudden?

Whilst getting fucked, I didnt even realize Jacob had texted me back.

**A/N :O**


	14. Mystery

**A/N I'm SO FUCKING SORRY that I havent been updated Baby Doll: Part 2. I didnt know that this story would be so long cus when I was writing it, it seemed a lot shorter. Once this story is finished, BDPt2 will be my main priority. Till then, please enjoy this story. :) **

Lost, I made a slow gait back towards the bar, trying to recap what just happened.

Carlisle was crazy.

It was all my fault. If I had never suggested the idea to him, I wouldnt be in this mess. If I had studied instead of drooling all over my professor, I might actually have a satisfactory grade.

Fuck my logic form before: I'm a fucking cheater.

Somehow I held my emotions together long enough for Emmett to sober up his girlfriend and take us back to the college. By the time we were at our dorm, I was just about ready to die.

And the worst part of it was even after I texted Jacob back, he didnt respond. I missed him so fucking much and Thanksgiving break was only a couple weeks away. Only a couple more weeks till I get to wrap my arms around him and kiss his lips. I missed his presence.

Speaking of Jacob, I wondered how his chick friend date thing went.

Actually to be perfectly honest, I wondered what she was like. What's her name? Was she pretty? Did Jacob find her pretty? Why would he make such a big deal about me making a big deal about him going out with a girl who he claims was just a _friend_?

I covered my face in shame of the memory of me reassuring Nessie that Jacob and I were just friends. Jake and I both knew it was a lie cus just the night before, we were naked in each other's arms as he confessed his love for me.

But Jacob never liked Nessie. She was just there as his play thing that was present and pleasing when it was convenient for him.

Just like I am with Carlisle.

Jacob wouldnt cheat on me.

He's gone through too much to ever return to his old ways. He promised me I was his one and only. He gave me a fucking ring, goddammit.

I cleansed my body of anything Carlisle and got right into my pajamas. I wanted to die. Literally, just have everything in me shut down and die. I made a promise to myself this moment on, I'd quit Carlisle. I'd shake off his being and free myself from him like he was the devil.

Deciding that I was thinking too hard, I crawled into bed, nude, and tried to forget everything that's happened with a well earned good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>JACOB POV <strong>

"Before I start, can you promise you're not gonna judge me?"

"I've no room to judge, Bree."

"Still. It's a little embarrassing."

I shrugged. "You dont have to tell me if you dont want to."

As coyly as possible, she hid her face behind her hair. "I trust you."

That made me feel complete; accomplished. All I wanted was Bree's trust. "Good."

Her ivory cheeks surfaced pink as she toyed with her rings as I waited for her to begin.

"I've had boyfriends before. I can't say I was ever really attracted to any of them but nonetheless, I dated them. Mostly cus I was insecure about being a lesbian and I didnt want people to know just yet."

"They were cover ups," I concluded.

"Exactly. The best part about it was that boys came onto me and I didnt have to work hard to get them."

I can see that being true. Bree was a hottie.

"Of all the boyfriends I've had-" her teeth pressed softly on her lower lip. "There was this one guy that thought he could change me. We had been friends since elementary school and we grew up together. Turns out he had liked me for the longest time and since I'm a nice person, I went out with him when he asked me."

"That was, ugh-nice of you."

"Yeah, that's what I thought but I was so tired of the deception and lying so I finally told him the truth. I told him I was a lesbian cus I felt as if he deserved it. He was my friend and I didnt wanna continue bullshitting him cus he was falling so in love with me."

"You said he tried to change you. What does that mean?"

Bree's eyes drooped towards the floor, back up to me, then off to the side. She was embarrassed.

"Like I said before, you dont have to tell me."

She brushed it off and shivered. "It's fine."

It took her a few good minutes to get herself together. I wish she didnt feel as if she had to tell me.

"What had happened was. . .he, ugh. . .he took me to his place and he, uh. . .he-"

Judging by the look on her face, I could infer as to what he did.

"He put some alcohol in my system and raped me." Her voice croaked but her eyes didnt water. She looked perfectly fine as she went into depth.

"He got incredibly pissed cus he thought I was lying to get out of the relationship so he forced some vodka down my throat, took me to his bedroom and he said if I screamed, he'd kill me."

Her sereneness was putting me on an edge, making me was wish she hadn't told me.

"That didnt stop me from trying to escape. I didnt," she scoffed and began to pick at her nails. "As he was forcing himself in me, he was vowing that once he was through with me, I'd love boys. He came really hard inside of me and afterwards, he acted as if nothing happened. He cuddled me and called me his 'one and only.' There went my virginity.

"He said if I told anybody, that'd he kill me and like a simpleton, I believed him and kept my mouth shut. The next day, when I went to break up with him, he was gone. His house was empty and there was no sign of his family anywhere. I asked my friends but they hadnt seen him. He got away with it."

The final piece of the puzzle. "Where do think he is now?"

She shrugged and flipped her hair carelessly. "A year later, there was a rumor going around that he was arrested for robbing some bank up in LA so my best guess is jail...or _dead_."

I swallowed. "Bree, I'm sorry."

She snickered. "Why are _you_ sorry?"

"That's pretty intense."

"Don't be sorry. It's my own fault."

I shook my head in disagreement. "It's not your fault that some fucking idiot couldnt take the truth that you didnt want him an-an-an-and it's not, it's not _your_ fault. You like who you like. You cant control that and it's ugh...it's not your fault," I was stuttering over my own statement.

The edge of her mouth curved in delight. "I'm over it," she waved her hand to the side as if to brush the memory away.

Was it a guise or that's how she truly felt. "Really?"

"It was like three years ago, Jake. Time heels all wounds."

I called bullshit on that. If she was over it, she wouldnt have such a hard exterior and she wouldve let me in from day one. We wouldve been friends a long time ago.

"Have you been in a relationship since then?"

"Of course. I told all my friends about me being gay and once they ditched me, I dated all the girls I wanted. I slept with majority of those girls," she shrugged shamelessly.

My goodness, she was the female me.

"What was the longest you stayed with any of those girls?" I wondered, genuinely curious as to how alike we really were.

She had to think about it. "I'd say a good four months. The rest were booty calls."

Holy fuck, my twin. "Wow," I muttered. "We're more alike then I thought. When was the last time you had sex?"

She clicked her tongue a few times in thought. "August. It's been a while. You?"

My face flushed when I pondered me and Lee's last sexual encounter. "Last month."

"Not to get in your business but how is your girlfriend in bed?"

Oh, lord. Trying to explain how Leah was in bed was like counting stars or stapling water to a tree. Just thinking about it made me all kinds of excited.

"It's like handling a wild, erotic, untameable, feisty, sex tigress from the sex amazon," those words didnt even cover half of it.

Bree looked impressed. "That good, huh?"

"Amazing. Best I ever had." My brain envisioned Leah's lengthy legs, sexy hips and desirable taste. _Fuck. . . _

To kill my rapidly growing wood, I began to ask her questions. "Why dont you go to school? You're a senior, right?"

She shook her head yes. "I take classes online. Nora signed me up when she found out I dropped out."

"Hmm. Mind if I asked why you dropped out?"

Her white smile set me off as she got from off my bed and made her way to my side. It was almost a tease as her hips brushed against my arm when she circled me seductively. " 'Member how I was telling you about all those girls I slept with?"

"Yeah."

Her giggle was definitely based off an inside joke with herself. "They wanted revenge."

What? "You little-" I began but her roaring laugh rang through out upstairs. Just when I believed I figured this chick out, she came up with another mystery.

Just a few hours ago, I was struggling not to

The rest of the night went just as well as our actual date did til one AM came around. The last thing I really remembered was taking my last swig of soda then laying next to Bree on my bed, with hazy and sleepy vision. I wasnt sure if it was my imagination or reality that felt Bree's hairs and wrapped my arms securely around her waist.

* * *

><p><em>"Leah," his voice was low in my ear. His kiss swollen lips traveled from my ear to my hairline.<em>

_"Hmm?" I hummed contently, eyes barely open._

_"Look at the camera, baby."_

_The flash stung my eyes when I made a weak attempt to see what there was to see. "No."_

_He chuckled. "You're so beautiful." Every little kiss felt like heaven as he pecked them on my shoulder, neck and face._

_I felt him ease inside of me gently and my moan echoed throughout my dorm. I found some composure to open my eyes and stare at the flash again. My giggle was deep within my sultry grin._

_"Tell me I'm the best," he demanded when his hip began to rock. "Tell me." _

_"You're the best." _

_He picked up his pace. "Say it again," he grunted in demand. _

_"You're the best." _

_My skin tingled with pleasure as he rocked us both into our heart stopping climax._

**A/N *insert troll face here* **_  
><em>


	15. Lana Del Monromeo and Juliet

**A/N QUESTION TIME: Based on the story so far, what do you think Leah and Jacob's future holds? Will they be together by the end of the story? Will they not be? Will Esme find out? Please review and lemme know. :) **

"Jacob, it's noon. Time for you to get up," my Nana's demanding tone was the first thing my ears properly processed that Sunday morning. "You have company."

What the hell was she talking about?

Who else but Bree would be here as company considering she's the only-

My whole body jerked forward and straight off the bed, taking the bed sheets along with me to the floor. In the process, I bumped my head hard against my own fist, surely making a bruise.

Nora snickered. "Klutz, make yourself presentable. Bree's here to see you and we need to discuss an upcoming project. "

By the time I had gotten up to look at my grandmother in the doorway, she had disappeared back downstairs.

Where was Bree? She spent the night and that was the last thing I could fully comprehend before dosing off last night. Had she gone home and if so, how'd she get there? I was confused beyond all reasoning and the only thing I was concerned about was Bree's whereabouts.

I changed my shirt and put on some deodorant before jogging down the stairs to the kitchen, where the desirable and mouthwatering smell of Nora's taste bud orgasmic waffles was its strongest.

"...I dont know maybe something timeless. Every year everyone does something modern and boring and-Oh, morning Jake!" Bree's rarely excited voice greeted me from the kitchen counter as I rounded the corner into the kitchen.

How come she was allowed to do that but I wasnt?

I gave her a weak wave and mouthed "..._the fuck?" _when Nora turned her head. Her sly eye winked at me, obviously entertained by my confusion. She was holding a pen in her hand, twirling it around and clicking it every few moments and shuffling some papers in her lap.

Her crop top, leggings, and combat boots were gone with white denim shorts and a red, purple and white tie dyed midriff shirt in their place. Her hair was back to it's naturally curly state in a bow-tied ponytail on top of her head. She was barefoot. _  
><em>

She cleaned up pretty good. I felt like a bum.

"Look who finally decided to get out of bed," Nora teased as she pressed on the waffle maker.

"More like forced."

Bree laughed and set the papers aside. "Good thing you're up. We gotta few things to talked about."

Interrupting my smart answer, my grandmother distracted us both with a high stack of homemade, toasty, buttery, succulent, thick Nora Black signature waffles. Nora knew how seriously I took her waffles, so she warned Bree before exiting the kitchen to go get some paper work regarding the upcoming project she mentioned earlier.

"Care to explain as to how my grandmother hasn't us yet? How'd you get home?" I pressed her when Nora was out of earshot.

Bree deliberately chewed slowly in my face with the same jaded expression she had when we first met. The sound of her swallow was louder then a regular swallow should be that followed with a swig of orange juice and another huge gulp.

"This waffles are really good." Her eyes were half closed in boredom as she did a once over and continued to eat. She was messing with me.

"Yes, I do."

She gulped down two more waffles while I waited impatiently.

"I woke up at like eight or nine, walked up to the nearest Target, bought some clothes and a toothbrush, came back here, took a shower, got dressed, snuck out your window, and pretended to have come here to see you. . .which I kinda am."

"What about your parents?"

"What about 'em?"

"You didnt go home so how did-"

"They never notice. For all I know, they think I'm dead."

I sighed. "You should still at least let them know you're alright."

Her face stretched in a great beam. "It's cute that you think they care."

I didn't really say anything after that cus Nora strode back in with a bunch of folders and manila envelopes. She set them near the lowering stack of waffles and sat down in front of us. It was hard to tear my eyes away from Bree to inspect them.

"Every year, an art festival slash competition is held in Los Angeles where art studios and modeling agencies from all across the states, Canada, and Mexico come to compete for a billboard spot on Hollywood Boulevard. Every year, we enter but-"

Nora looked to Bree and she rolled her eyes in annoyance, then reach for her a piece of my half eaten waffles.

"-we always lose. This year, they've added a half a million cash prize and commercial for advertisement purposes."

I shrugged. "What's that gotta do with me?"

Bree interjected this time. "You're gonna model for a painting with me. We've decided that much."

"What's the painting about?"

Nora began to empty out the folders and envelopes, displaying various Polaroids, magazine articles, movie posters and intricate paintings from Da Vinci's time period. Bree spread them out in front of me for me to examine them better and she snuck another piece of my waffle.

The photos were all women.

In amazement, I blinked at how beautiful and delicate these women were way back when without excessive makeup and lack of clothing. These women were full with flesh and had actually meat on their bones, unlike a girl that was probably frolicking on the beach right now, starving herself to perfection.

These women had on clothes and held this erotic swagger about them that was natural and candid. Even their pouts were intriguing. They held themselves in confidence and centered the photos without fear. They were headstrong and ballsy;independent and yet still very sexy.

It was a huge turn on.

"Whoa," was the first word out my mouth.

Bree snickered and pointed to a Polaroid. "We wanted to go for something like this. Vintage and old style hipster."

The picture was of a curvy and easily recognizable, blond bombshell in a white bathing suit, shyly holding her face and letting her short and curly hair blow in the wind, with the sands of the beach. Her ruby red lips were occupied by a gracious pout as the sun beat down on her breath taking face. Her eyes were elsewhere. This is what _real_ men desired.

It was the gorgeous Ms. Marilyn Monroe.

She trailed on and on around the kitchen while Nora stared at the photos in wonder, trying to figure out what Bree meant.

"...something timeless and classic," she mumbled. "Something modern and delicate. Something to die for. Something...romantic and priceless. Something that makes people go insane with feeling and emotion."

There was a silence all around the kitchen as I drooled over the more then desirable Marilyn Monroe. Nora began to clean up. As the image of Monroe's lustful state of womanhood copied itself into my brain and Bree's words joined it, I blurted the first thing that I could come up with.

"How about Romeo and Juliet? It's timeless and romantic."

The two women stopped to stare at me in shock, for this was the first time, in a long time, I said something intelligent. Was it really that much of a rare occurrence that I said something smart?

"Romeo and Juliet?" Bree repeated.

I nodded, growing proud of my idea.

"It's perfect." By the look on her face, I could tell she was already getting a kick out of this. "Maybe Romeo and Juliet with like a vintage twist. Like Lana Del Rey-ish, maybe..." her voice descended and got trapped back inside her thought bubble.

My nose scrunched. "Who's Lana Del Rey?"

She shot me one of those "bitch, please" glances that Leah constantly gives me over Skype. "You have _a lot_ to learn.

The three of us had a moment of mutual creative agreement and to be honest, it felt good. Good to be apart of something that wasn't so. . .sleazy.

* * *

><p>Monday came quicker then planned.<p>

I was prepared to face Carlisle this time cus I believed I could control my emotions around him. Ever since our encounter at the night club, my esteem had boosted cus I knew stood my ground. Yes, we still fucked but the half that was still faithful to Jacob was growing more and more dominant by the hour. The minute I walked into that class, I was going to official end me and Carlisle's affair.

Not wanting to cause a scene, I sat down at my seat and impatiently waited for the class to end. I wanted to smack him across his beautiful face and completely go off on him. It sent chills down my spine knowing I had the true power to end this nasty affair.

Unlike last time, Carlisle's eyes stayed on me. Every chance he got, he'd steal a glance at me and I'd search around the class in panic that some genius would catch on. He had this little punk bitch, smug look every time he saw me fidget in his seat, probably thinking about having me over his desk the minute class was over.

But Rose was right.

I couldnt keep doing this to him.

I rejoiced when class was dismissed cus I took my sweet time getting my stuff together and sending Paul off. He seemed suspicious but I told him not to worry about it.

He did me over with his eyes then the emptying hallway before towering over me and it took me a while to get out of those pools of honey to notice he was speaking.

"I'm sorry about my behavior at the night club. I was beyond drunk and way out of line. I need to realize that this-whatever this is-has to end and I'm prepared for that. Just the thrill of having a young lady such as yourself be interested in an old timer like me made me go crazy with passion and-"

My legs were around his waist within the second and my lips and teeth were already nibbling and tasting around his face and neck. Those strong arms and hands had me closer then ever as we made a heated ride over to the top of his desk. Next thing I'd know, my clothes would be off.

Did I hold no self control? Did he? Why didn't he fight me off? I wanted him to reject me, make me realize what the hell I was doing to mine and Jacob's relationship along with his and his wife's.

Why did I want him so badly?

I didn't like it.

This thrill was so sick and addicting like the rush of heroin shooting up an addict's veins, fueling their idiotic reason to be alive.

I hated this. I hated myself. I was doing so much damage to Jacob and he didn't even know it. Was my strange addiction to Carlisle's touch even comparable to my addiction to Jacob's whole being. I had to be honest with myself.

I wish he'd stop thrusting into me long enough for me to collect my thoughts and breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN *gasp* It's almost May. Almost a year ago, I was finishing up Teacher's Pet. Guess what else happens it May? MY BIRTHDAY! Since it's 8 days away, can I at least have 8 reviews (or more) to move onto the next chapter? I know ya'll got a lot to say so please share. :) **


	16. Waste Of Time

**A/N Taylor Lautner, get the fuck into my bed.**

"What_ doesnt kill you makes you-" _

"No." Switch.

_"L-U-V! Madon-" _

"Dumb, fucking, reductive bitch. No." Switch.

_"Girl, look at dat body. Girl, look-" _

"No...hell no." Switch.

_"-you like, yeah. Tell me what you dont. I can-"_

"No." Switch.

"Would you just pick a station?" My grip on the steering wheel tightened as she went through several more songs.

"I cant help if they play the same shit on every station."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Do you have any Gaga?" She was serious as she stared out of the car window, pouting like a toddler.

"Do I _look_ like I have any Gaga?" I did actually, courtesy of Leah hacking into my iTunes account. buying all three of her albums, and me being to lazy to try and remove it.

She left it alone and continued to stare out the window.

We had been on the road for about three hours now, searching far and wide for possible location spots where we could do this painting turned photo shoot. Bree had suggested we do this at the studio but Nora wanted it to look as authentic as possible. Since we got on the road, we've visited at least six places from San Diego to San Francisco and all the pictures we took weren't really as...old time and vintage as we planned. We wanted a wide open field with hills and mountains to represent Verona.

Boredom had taken over within the last hour and we tried playing I-Spy but all the scenery began to look the same and the radio was being a 'repetitive asshole' as Bree had put it.

I was really hoping this would be worth it and we did win that billboard spot on Hollywood Boulevard. I wanted to win it for Nora, so she'd be proud of me and maybe even for my dad, so he'd be proud as well and not regret having a good for nothing son who likes to fuck anything that walks. He didn't have to say it but I knew he thought I was a failure.

And then how exciting would it be for Leah to see her boyfriend on a billboard, promoting his grandmother's art studio?

I found it rather ironic and funny for all Bree's ex-girlfriends and old friends to see her on a huge billboard, being groped and held by a huge and masculine male such as myself. It'd be too hilarious for all her passed friends to see her where she is now, smacking themselves in the face with regret.

That little frown on her face was taunting me through the reflection of the car window. Giving in, I slyly reached into my back pocket wear my iPod was and to the best of my ability, I connected it to the stereo with the auxiliary cable without taking both hands off the wheel.

I picked the first Gaga song I could read and cranked the volume.

Her eyes darted in my direction through the window and she finally faced me with the world biggest shit-eating grin.

"To answer your question, no. You _don't_ look like you have any Gaga."

I sighed. "Leah put it all on there."

She snickered. "Sure, blame it on your girlfriend."

"I actually think she's cool anyways so it's all good."

"She's not_ just_ cool Jacob. She's the _best_."

I glanced at her for a second to see she was absolutely serious. God, she reminded me so fucking much of Leah.

We went through an album and a half-which mostly consisted of Bree singing over the actual songs-before I turned the volume down a bit and asked her a question about our project.

"Ok, so now is the perfect time to tell me who Alana Del Rey is."

She rolled her eyes. "It's just _Lana._"

"Ok, sorry. Tell me about _Lana._"

She suddenly had my iPod in her hands, tapping the screen with such focus. The sound of Gaga faded out and began with a symphonic intro followed by a the sound of fireworks going off in the distant and maybe the sound of angel wings fluttering off into heaven.

_Shit. I was deep. _

"What is-"

"Shh. Just listen."

I pressed the inside of my cheeks between my teeth, impatiently. "Why does she sound like that?"

"Like what?"

I imitated her alto and depressing monotone voice and she hit me on my shoulder. "Shut the hell up and listen."

I did.

This woman, Lana Del Rey was depressing. She was smart with her lyrical choices and she was crafty with how she performed them with every note she sang. It was definitely different from what Lee and I were used to listening to. I'm surprised Leah never mentioned Lana Del Rey before considering she enjoyed all that hipster shit.

Her voice took me to a place.

A place that was free and open and familiar. She was taking me to a very private place where nothing was censored and I could be and feel what I wanted. She sounded so sad. I connected to that sadness.

I was sad that Lee and I were apart and I was driving all around California in this car just for her. Thinking about it made me wanna die inside.

This song brought back memories of freedom, which sent me back to my hakuna matata.

The place where I went the night I lost my virginity; Jacob's Happy Place.

Its wide open greenery and wild vines made my skin tingle with good expectations of what was waiting for me back in La Push. When I returned to Washington, I was gonna set up a special pre-Thanksgiving dinner for us at _our_ place, where we could be alone and just wrap ourselves around each other with no interruptions or worries. I could have her and she could have me.

God, I was romantic.

Hmmm..._romance. _

This chick, Lana, was obviously telling a story of romance in the song. _"...no one compares to you. I'm scared that you wont be waiting on the other side..." _

She was obviously singing of a love who has most likely passed on and she was trying to keep his or her memory clear and alive despite her peer's attempts to make her forget.

Death...love...loyalty.

Reminded me of Romeo and his idiotic ass believing Juliet was truly dead and the fact that the dumb bitch woke up _minutes_ after he dies only proves how stupid their whole relationship was.

My eyes widened and it made my heart thump as the sudden idea came alive. All this driving was useless because I had the _perfect_ place to do this project.

"Jacob?" she glared at me and my ecstatic expression, trying to figure me out.

"I know the perfect location!" I shouted as the song faded. She scratched her head in thought.

"Go on."

"It's back in La Push. There's this meadow where I go to relax and I think it'd be perfect for our project."

"A meadow? _Romeo & Juliet_ didn't take place in a meadow," she twiddled with the end of her ponytail, staring straight ahead at the highway.

"Yeah, but we're going for a vintage edge and maybe with some set-ups and lighting, we can make it look realistic enough to pass for-"

"Did you suggest this cus you wanna see your girlfriend?"

"And if I did?"

"You cant be distracted. We really wanna win this and-"

"Bree, trust me. I have pictures of my phone and I'm telling you, this place is perfect for what we have in mind. And 'sides, you could get to meet Leah."

Her cheeks were roses.

"Okay, _fine._" She stared out her window, shielding her face from me as usual. "I'll _consider_ it _but_ we still gotta get Nora _and_ your dad's approval."

Shit, I forgot about them. Once I explained that this trip was strictly professional, they should understand.

Well, my main focus was Leah but I_ still_ wanted to do this for Nora.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, it's Jacob. Didnt pick up the phone so obviously you should text me. Bye." <em>

"Come on motherfucker, pick up your phone, please," I muttered.

This was going to kill me.

I was ready. Fully ready, prepared, and willing to finally fess up to everything I've done. I hated myself with all my being for doing this to Jacob and it was going to literally kill me if I didn't tell him.

I had to beware of what Jacob would do though. He wasn't a very vengeful person-he claimed to get _more_ revenge on Sam for embarrassing me at prom-but he'd never been cheated on before. What would he do? What could he do?

He'd kill me.

He listen to artists that claim to bury their girlfriends alive for simply talking to another guy. Who knows what ideas he'd get once I'd tell him.

Then again, Jacob was a sweetheart. An absolute teddy bear who sent me random 'I love you" texts just cus he could.

I shivered at the thought of losing him over something so fucking stupid! He was the best boyfriend any girl could ever ask for and leave it to me to fuck it all up. Nessie wanted him and I took her from him, only to cheat on him with her fucking grandfather.

I shook as I dialed again. My mind was made and I couldn't wait till Thanksgiving. I had to say something now before I waste anymore of his time. I didn't want to...but I had to. I remembered what he'd said once before.

_"Why be with someone when you know youre not gonna be with them forever? It just seems like a waste of time."_

As I juggled the phone around in my hands, my promise ring glinted in the light of the sun rays shining through the window behind me.

_Jacob x Leah Forever. _

I fidgeted with the drawstring of the hoodie that he had custom-made for me for my birthday five months ago. I always wore it, wearing it for the reasons Jacob had intended; to keep me warm when he couldnt.

_"Hey, it's Jacob. Didnt pick up the phone so obviously you sh-"_

I scoffed down at the phone and hung up, burying my face deep in my hands. What the hell was he even doing?

Fuck this.

I'll try calling one more time and if he doesn't pick up then-

My ringtone echoed throughout the dorm and it made me jump and yelp a little in surprise.

_Jacob, _the caller ID read and I was quick to answer it. "Hi, Jake," my voice shook into the receiver.

"Oh, hi," a _female's_ calm voice chirped on the other line. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at the screen to make sure it read Jacob's name.

"I'm sorry but Jake's driving right now and he didnt wanna break any rules of the road so he asked me to answer the phone. I'm Bree. I'm a friend of Jacob's...obviously," she explained.

"Um..._hi?_" I replied, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Um, yeah. I know this maybe a tad weird having some girl answer your boyfriend's phone but-"

"Uh-huh."

This must be the girl that Jake was telling me about. The one who likes Gaga and is a tomboy. Bree, huh? That's her name. She had a pretty voice.

"Yeah, we're stopping now so yeah, here's, um... Jacob."

There was a shift of movement and the first thing I heard was Jacob's chuckle. It warmed my heart.

"Hey, babe," he was beaming. I could just tell.

"Hey. What was all that about?"

"I'm on the road. I didn't wanna get distracted. So what's up?"

My knee bounced in anxiety. Lord, was I really about to do this? "I gotta tell you something."

"Oh, me too! You go first!" His excitement was over the rainbow. I was gonna crush him. What was wrong with me?

"You first."

"So there's this content for a bunch of art studios ad stuff so Nora is entering and-"

Everything else was a blur. He spoke, I heard him but I wasnt listening. The only thing I could truly dwell my thoughts on was how I was gonna break the news. How do you tell your boyfriend you're cheating on him with his ex's grandfather? You usually dont but the guilt was overbearing and life destroying. I hated it. I hated myself.

"-and so we're coming to La Push," he was finishing but that was the only few words I caught.

"Hmm? What?"

"I'm probably coming to La Push! We're gonna get to see each other. Isnt that great?" He sound way too excited for my liking and it made me wanna slice my throat right the fuck open.

"That's...amazing." My load of enthusiasm didnt even measure up to his.

"So what'd you wanna tell me?"

That I'm a fucking slut cunt whore who doesnt deserve you. "Just that I missed you."

He seemed bashful in his response. "You called me_ six times_ to tell me you missed me?"

I laughed at how ridiculous that sounded.

I couldnt ruin this...us. Not now, anyway. Not with him finally coming home.


	17. Production

It was a huge deal, being in a photo shoot.

To see my very special place be so busy and hectic compared to its usual serenity was a sight to see. Up until a few hours ago, the only people that had ever been here were Leah and I. Now there were trailers, lights, cameras, and even fog machine. I had no idea how a simple painting went to such an extravagant production.

Nora had agreed graciously when I showed her the pictures and my dad was okay with it cus this was for work. The drive was long but I think it'd be worth it.

I liked the attention and time the photography process went through.

I didn't enjoy the what seemed like endless hours of being in a stuffy trailer, having my hair gelled back to portray the likes of Leonardo DiCaprio, the 20th century Romeo. According to the hairstylist, my regular spiky look was too modern. That argument didn't really seem valid considering my "costume" was a pair of black jeans and no shirt. I insisted I wear a shirt to save Leah from the potential discomfort of having Bree, a complete stranger to her touch and feel all over me. Bree had about three costume changes so I could only imagine how long it'd take for her to get ready.

The only thing that made the time pass was texting Leah who was skipping her night classes just to see me. It was daring of her cus she was so perfect and never did anything academically wrong. She's a fucking nerd and I love it.

She texted me back stating she'd be here in a few minutes and I prayed I'd be done when she arrived. The hairstylist did a few more strokes with the comb until every strand of my hair was pushed back by the thick gel. Satisfied, she sent me off to the makeup artist, where Bree had been for the past two hours.

After taking my first steps out of the trailer and letting the chill of November go over my skin, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I whipped it out to read the text.

_Im hurrrrrrrrr come meet me im near some trailer :) _

_From: Leah 3:58pm_

My smile was a broad as daylight as I skipped to several different trailers before being greeted with my insanely hot girlfriend who was wearing the sweatshirt I had made for her birthday. A rush of pride washed over me as I extended my arms to take her in.

"Mmmm..." I hummed into her hair and she embraced my waist with a passionate grip. "Hey, baby."

She dug herself into my chest and peeked up at me through my muscles. "Hmmm. Where's your shirt?"

"I'm hipster Romeo. Shirt are too mainstream."

She chuckled at me and did a good and hard examination of my hair. "What happened to your hair?"

"It's gel. I'm supposed to be suave and sexy but at the same time, really punk-ish. Hence why, I'm walking around half naked."

She pulled me in closer and forced eye contact, as if she were searching my face for an answer. "Can I have a kiss?"

My hand was on her chin, bringing her sweet mouth close to mine and I inhaled her minty breath. She had her lips to mine first and I followed after with the tongue movements. God, she tasted so _good_.

"Yummy," she grinned against my chin.

"I could say the same thing."

We had a moment to just take in each other's presence before we made a slow traipse toward the makeup trailer a few yards away.

"What does any of this have to do with Romeo & Juliet?" she questioned and the sounds of some crew members fixing some equipment echoed off in the distance, over the waterfall and hill.

"The setting is beautiful nature and undomesticated, like love. The characters, Bree and myself, are Romeo and Juliet. We've got some really cool props and costumes that really bring out the love story. Like we're gonna be posing on the waterfall and-"

"Posing," she repeated and cocked her brow. "You guys aren't gonna be doing anything too-" she thought for the right words and twiddled her fingers through mine. "Nasty?"

"Intimate is a better word to use."

She nodded to show she understood and we were stopped in our tracks when we heard a rustle come from the trailer we were in front of and Bree stomped out, looking less then happy as her hands kept her white silk robe from flying open with the wind. Her stride didn't go very far before she took her first glances at Leah and immediately widened her eyes.

Leah did too and before I could introduce them, I took a second to admire Bree.

Her pale skin was practically sparkling of the glitter makeup and lotion the artist must've applied. The sun glinted off of her and made her brown eyes seem brighter around their rim, highlighting her new jet black hair-Nora's idea- that was almost as dark as Leah's. Every feature on her face was enhanced and brought to its full potential with the light and neutral colors the makeup artist had put there.

Her deep red lips and feather-like eyelashes went well with that mysterious gaze in her pupils that showed her true inner innocence. Her pout was beyond sexy, just like the pictures of those women I was drooling over the other day. Those dramatic, black curls flowed graciously in the wind around her face as she blinked at Leah, who was giving her a once-over.

"Um, Leah, this is Bree. She's a friend of mine and Bree, this is my real life Juliet, Leah," I said this as my arm snaked protectively around my girlfriend's waist. She couldn't hide her grin as my lips met her tan cheek. Bree curled her lip bashfully.

"Um, it's nice to finally meet you. Wow, you're even more gorgeous then Jake said you were," she managed to finally speak, barely meeting my eyes as hers made their round on my girlfriend's body. Lee's hand pressed harder around my waist, burying her face under her hair. I wonder what it was like for Leah to be completely calm meeting the girl that would be gripping and feeling all over me in a few short minutes. It wouldn't be long till they were fangirling about Lady Gaga, though.

"Well, thanks. You're pretty cute yourself."

Before Bree and all her lesbionic shyness could even thank the compliment, Nora came by to tell us to be ready. I introduced Leah to her and she seemed to get a good first impression.

My palms were sweating and my heart was going a mile a minute when the photographer laid out our first scene to us, which was simple shots of us in the woods, intensely staring into each other's eyes, whilst holding each other. It wasn't until Bree removed her robe to reveal her white leotard that was an amazing replica of Marilyn Monroe's iconic white one piece that it really hit me that I was actually doing this. Nora helped her put on her white pump heels and as she did, the photographer instructed his crew about lighting.

This was real. I was Romeo.

I kicked around my Vans sneaker in the dirt to distract myself. My heart beat even faster when I looked up to examine Leah who was sitting right by the photographer and inspecting the controls in amazement. Nora came up behind her to whisper something and they both laughed, her hazel eyes meeting mine now. I waved and she blew me a kiss. I caught it then put it in my pocket like always and a reassuring breeze hit over my chest.

I tried to reflect back on some poses Bree and I had practiced back in the studio. I looked back on how Lana's boyfriend held her dead body in a music video Bree had showed me and my inspiration had peeked. I was ready for this but my body was still jittery. Before coming into my arms, Bree handed her iPod to Nora to hook up to the speakers. Lana Del Rey began to sing and it was relaxing to have some motivation. Leah's face scrunched up at the sound as she slid down in the director's chair.

The photographer did a few test shots on the grass and once satisfied, he directed us into our first shot.

Her manicured fingers traced the side of my face, leading me down to stare at her. It was hypnotic to have her in my arms one minute, then running from me to hide behind a tree. From behind the tree to the top of the hill, the sun cast our shadows on us as our bodies engulfed each other. Her sharp glare made me quiver and weak as her tiny body wrapped itself around mine, making me chase it. I was finally out of my comfort zone as I found myself grabbing her hips from behind, kissing her hairline as she held me close by the neck.

Leah didn't even look upset as she watched us and examined our photos. We did some individual takes and once the glamour shots were done, Bree went to go change into a more elegant evening gown with a plunging neckline that was purposely unzipped in the back, rosy in color. Her new makeup was a little less so natural looking and was-creatively enough-deliberately smudged and screwed up to make it look like she'd been crying tear that attributes would be concluded by those who viewed the photo. We had a few props like candy cigarettes, a bottle of champagne, and wedding rings.

This scene actually took place on a car, a Tras Am to be specific. The license plate read 'JstMrried.'

Our image was on the hood, with fog as we admired the horizon as its sun set. We were poor newly weds who stole alcohol and cigarettes for our honeymoon in our car. We were drinking heavily and I actually got to put on a dress shirt that was ripped open and stamped repeatedly with kiss marks.

They had a wind machine on us and I tried to ignore the little specs of dust flying into my eye as I tried to make lustful eye contact with me as she straddled my lap, putting a cigarette in my mouth. On occasion, my eyes would look to Leah and return to Bree, who was now nuzzling my nose, our mouths dangerously close. I went in for more, but she turned away to look straight into the camera. Leah and Nora chuckled.

Her tiny hands were in mine, guiding me around the width of her hips. She groaned and leaned down to my face.

"Your girlfriend is really hot," she kept her grit teeth as she pretended to look pensive. I chuckled and the camera went insane.

"Thanks, I know," I responded as we pretended to take a swig of the champagne and flash our matching rings. The fake cigarette found its way into my mouth, taking a puff with a smug grin on my face. We did some more crazy position on the hood and trunk before we were onto our last shot; our deaths.

This scene was a little risque compared to the other two cus again I was shirtless and Bree was required to be naked-besides a tiny pair of nude colored shorts-as if she had died before we were gonna make love. Me being Romeo, I believe she's dead but little do I know she was just knocked out from the potion Friar Laurence had supplied to her. Her face was bare, makeup free and her hair was up in a high ponytail.

We incorporated the waterfall this time by having me sway her deceased body around, holding her as if she a baby. I wet my eyes to make it look like I had been crying. Bree's pasties were as white as she was and hopefully with some editing and light tricks, she'd actually look dead.

Leah seemed impressed actaully and I could tell this by the way she smirked at me whenever I happen to glance her way. The cold of the water made me cling to Bree's body for warmth as she shivered. The rush of the waterfall made her form goosebumps on ever inch of her white skin. I held her body bridal style and her arms were locked around my neck tightly. I whispered for her to ease up to actually look dead.

I began to twirl us in a circle and Bree's hair spread around the crystal clear water as she shut her eyes and held her breath as best as possible. She truly did look dead.

The photographer added fog and spread white rose petals all throughout the water to make it look more dramatic and it did as the full moon graced the sky, reflecting its light onto mine and Bree's shivering bodies. He had us switch onto my death which took place out of the water. Nora handed me the vial to have in my hands as I lay dead to infer I had drunk its contents.

Bree actually put on a pair of faded jean shorts and red high tops, just like Lana had in her video. She's still topless as she towered over me, covering her chest subtly, taking in what the poison had done to me. She was then on her knees, kneeling before my dead body, stroking my face with fake tears rolling down her face.

We then switched to us in each other's arms, dying together. Bree was tucked safely under my chin, buried in my chest while my hands wandered onto her hips and thighs. Everything else seemed to be blocked out when I shut my eyes to imagine my Leah here. It all seemed so real but then I was brought right out of my fantasy when the photographer's camera ceased.

It was a relief to dry off and finally look at the amazing pictures we had taken. We had almost two hundred and it was weird to see me in this way. I was a model; an official model.

Leah wiped the inside my ears of the water with a towel and she began to speak. "You looked really sexy out there."

"Really?"

She nodded and got behind my ears. "You look so good with your hair pushed back like this."

My cheeks flushed. "Thanks," I crouched down a bit so she could reach my neck a little. "And you're cool with all this, right?"

A crew member walked by with some lights.

"What do you mean?"

"Like you're not jealous, right?"

She snickered. "Why would I be jealous? I'd say Bree's more into me then you, eh?"

My eyes shot to her face and she was cutely biting her lip to contain a giggle. She wiped a few drips off my chest.

"How'd you know?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really. How'd you know, though?"

"Women's intuition."

Of course. "You're kinda right though. She thinks you're hot." Just as I said that, Bree's laughter from the photographer's station rang out across the field and when we turned to look she was covering her mouth shyly as Nora patter her on the back. Leah grinned.

"Hmph. She's pretty hot, too."

I only imagined how Bree would react if she heard her say that. It made me scoff a little so I wrapped my arms around Leah's shoulders and brought her into my still wet torso.

"Anyway," I drawled the word out and kissed her head. "Do you wanna go somewhere tonight?"

She grimaced and shook her head. "I can't. I missed class and I gotta get back on campus."

"No problem. My dad and Nora said we can stay in Washington all week till Thanksgiving so we can go out tomorrow if that's okay."

Her face brightened up with every word and her eyes became huge with excitement. "Really?"

She jumped up to wrap her arms around my neck tightly. "This is gonna be perfect. You can stay with me in my dorm and we can stay up all night and-"

I stopped her there. "I'd love to but my dad said the only way I could stay up here is if I stay at his place. But's all cool cus we're having Thanksgiving dinner at Sue's so we'll be right next door to each other like we used to be."

Her torso was damp from hugging me so much. "We're gonna have so much fun this week. Your dad is being so cool about this."

My lips hovered over her baby hairs. "I know. I've been waiting for this for months now."

She played with my promise ring for a second before staring at her own and sighing. "So, what's the game plan for tomorrow night?"

I thought of all the possible things we could do. "How 'bout we go to a movie or something?"

"A movie? Sounds kinda lame."

Correct.

I dipped and brought my lips to her ear. "Obviously you don't know me well enough. I never said anything about _watching _the movie."

In that moment, our lips met in harmony as they rocked around each other and my finger brought her chin up to reach me more. Her tongue swiveled around mine and as stated before, she was delicious.

When I felt she was coming up for air, I opened my eyes for a split second to see-from a distance-Bree was pointing the photographer's huge Nikon camera at us. I flickered my eyes away and re-shut them.

Leah eventually did break it off to hold my jaw in her tiny hand but her eyes were directed towards my chest.

"Um...I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she sounded weak all of a sudden.

I simply shook my head yes and leaned down for one more kiss but she had already backed away, our hands connected by our ring fingers and pinkies.


	18. Lesbian Sex

As much as Nora insisted she do it, I really wanted to take Bree back to California. I wanted to say goodbye and I figured if I drove fast enough, I'd be back in Washington just in time for me and Leah's date.

Seven glorious days of actually getting to touch my girlfriend instead of receiving a text or a Skyping at all hours of the night. I had so many stories to tell her and plans for us after her classes.

"You ready to go?" Bree approached me with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder and a smug look on her face. She changed out of her shorts and Converse into some yoga pants, sweatshirt and flip flops. She looked beyond tired and that makeup really drained the life out of her face but she still managed to be cute.

"Yeah," I ran a hand through my hair that was now back to normal as I jingled the keys and she sluggishly made her way over to Nora's car.

By the time we had hit the road, she was fast asleep, letting the hum of the car's engine act as a lullaby. I put on some music to keep me awake cus I kinda felt myself drifting off.

Two hour into the ride, Bree awoke.

"How long we been on the road?"

"About two hours. You should be home by morning."

She sighed and sunk deeper into the passenger seat. "Cool beans," she poked my bicep. "Your girlfriend is insanely hot."

"Yeah I know."

"No I mean she's fucking gorgeous."

My eyebrow flicked upward. "Bree's gotta crush."

She snickered. "Hold onto her."

"What do you mean?"

She opened her mouth to say something but then shut it just as quickly. "Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

She paused for a second. "Aren't you the least bit worried about something happening? "

"Meaning?"

"You're not a little bit. . ._scared_ that someone else might-"

I cringed at the thought. "I trust Leah."

"I know you do. I know you love her but I'm just giving you a fair warning. Leah's a beautiful girl. Guys are gonna try stuff."

"You think I don't know that?"

Deep down, I worried all the time. I trusted her of course but Bree had a point. It was honestly only a matter of time till Lee got bored and was on to the next.

Bree didn't say anything after that. She just slumped in her seat and it wasn't till I noticed the pout on her face that my tone had come out harsher then intended.

We stopped at a rest stop when three o' clock rolled around where we had yet another one of our intimate and deep conversations. I learned something new about her every time we did.

"How do lesbians even have sex?"

She popped open one eye. "You've never seen a lesbian sex tape? I'd expect you of all people to know."

"Yeah, but there's just a lot of boring eating out and fingering. How is that pleasurable?"

"Cus it's fake. You need to watch the real shit. I'm talking about the homemade, poorly edited stuff."

"You ever make a video?"

To great surprise, she nodded with a look of complete seriousness all across her face.

"When?"

"Over the summer."

"With who?"

"This bisexual girl from that boarding school I went to. We were dating for a few weeks and she wanted to try something new."

"How'd it come out?"

She snickered.

I blinked hard to prevent falling asleep. "You didn't answer my question."

"Which one?"

"How do lesbians have sex?"

She twiddled her fingers and was beet red. "Ever heard of tribbing?"

"Can't say I have."

She giggled some more and had to bite on her finger from exploding. "Look it up. There's your answer."

"Don't you use dildos and stuff?"

"What's the purpose of being a lesbian if you're gonna use a dildo?" She sounded like she'd been asked this question times before.

We discussed more about sex and she asked me about how I lost my virginity. When I told her, she seemed intrigued and sympathetic even though how she lost hers was a lot more tragic.

An hour later, we were back on the road and made it back to San Diego by late morning. I pulled into her neighborhood and when she saw she was home, she grimaced.

"_Fuck_," she grunted. "Thanks, Jake."

"No problem," I yawned as she planted a little peck on my head. She unbuckled her seat belt and hopped out the car, swinging the car door around as she leaned on it.

"Damn, Jake. You look tired as hell. Get some sleep, alright?"

At the mention of sleep, my eyes grew heavy. I ignored it. "Yeah, I'll try."

She grinned lazily before saluting and slurring a "Happy Thanksgiving." She shut the door and made her way up the steps and into her run down town house.

I napped for a good fifteen minutes before making my long journey back up to Washington.

I was on the road for a whole day running on energy drinks and candy. I blasted the music as loud as possible to keep my new annoyed and at high attention.

When I finally arrived back in La Push that night, an annoyed Leah greeted me because I had missed our date. She wasn't too angry which was cool but her annoyance was clear through the phone.

"Baby, I know I missed it...of course I'm gonna make it up to you...anywhere you want...don't worry 'bout it...We've got till Thanksgiving...I know..." I was mumbling into the phone sleepily as I unlocked the door to my father's house. The living room and kitchen were both dark and empty so I assumed my dad and Nora were upstairs, asleep already.

"Are you still on the road?" Lee's tired voice asked, concerned.

"Naw, I just got home," I yawned and then leaned on a nearby counter, the darkness of the house provoking me to drop on the floor and sleep.

"You sound tired. Go to bed and I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Thank heavens. "Sounds cool."

"I love you."

My chest emptied out as a whoosh of air swept through me. I couldn't help but grin. "I love you, too. Goodnight, Lee."

"G'night, Jake."

And with that she hung up and I tried to stay stable enough to go into the kitchen.

I dug my head into the fridge and pulled out a beer then headed to the cabinet for a bag of chips. I was surprised I even had enough energy to get up the stairs.

After chugging down the beer and wolfing down the whole bag of chips, I was knocked out with the thought and wonder as to what tribbing was.

* * *

><p>"Hey, kid."<p>

That all too friendly voice is what woke me up that morning.

"Hey, Billy," I groaned sleepily.

His wheels squeaked as they rolled right into my room as he grimaced at the beer bottle on my nightstand but I pretended to ignore it while he began to speak to me.

"It's good to finally have you home."

"Good to be home."

"I've been missing you."

It was my turn to grimace. "Well if you'd let me come back you wouldn't have to."

I wiped some sleep from my eyes and yawned, getting up to check the time. There were rays of sunlight coming through the window, hitting my body warmly as I turned around in my bed-my own bed.

"Jacob, I only sent you a way to sort yourself out," he said this convincingly.

"You sent me away 'cus I was a burden."

"That's not true and you know it."

"You're ashamed cus your son is a fuck up while everybody else's child is a fucking angel."

"Your mother didn't allow that language and neither do I. Watch it."

I groaned and sat up some more to fully face him. "Billy, don't try to tell me you're not the least bit ashamed of me."

He sighed and wheeled closer to my bed, the squeak irritating my ears familiarly. He shook his head. "I'm not ashamed. You're my son and I love you very much. I sent you away to help you."

"Help me? How is posing naked helping me with _anything_?"

He chuckled a little. "I just wanted to you to seperate yourself from the temptations."

Oh God, not _this_ talk. "Temptations?"

"I know you're young and...urgent but having sex wasn't doing anything for your future. I don't want you to regret anything when it comes to your...um..." he struggled for the words. "Sex life."

My lip twitched. "Dad, can we please not?"

"Jacob, I just don't want you to make any mistakes."

"Dad, I have a girlfriend. You know and love Leah. She's family; Harry's daughter. You know she's good for me."

He didn't seem convinced because he simply shook his head in disappointment.

Seeing as those that approach didn't work, I just flat out asked him. "May I please move back to La Push? I miss you, Leah, the twins-"

Billy shook his head, still unsure. "I'm sorry Jacob. I love you and I want what's best but _no." _

I took that as the perfect opportunity to get out of there before I exploded and actually yelled at him. I respected my father very much but I wish he didn't treat me like such a child. I showered, got dressed, and ate some of Nora's breakfast before leaving the house with no specific destination in mind.

* * *

><p>"Are these really neccesary?" I asked Rose while grabbing the rat tail comb off of my vanity. I made a part in the back and as carefully as possible, clipped the blonde extension into her scalp.<p>

"Just do it," she bent her head down and tapped her fingers impatiently on her thighs and I made more parts and clipped in each piece of hair. "Anyway, how was Jacob's photo shoot?"

I blushed. "It was fine."

"So you finally met the lesbian, huh?"

"Yes, yes I did. She's actually kinda cute. And sweet. Her and Jacob seem to get along quite well."

"Too well," she mumbled.

"_Rose_."

"_What?_"

"It's not even like that. They're just friends."

"Just friends? Didn't you tell me something 'bout them being half naked, smoking a joint?"

"She was wearing pastes and it was a fake cigarette."

"Same thing."

I snapped the last extension in as rough as possible causing her to flinch.

My cell began ringing from across the room as it lay on my bed. My steps were quick as I made my way over to the phone and checked the caller ID.

"Speak of the devil," I mumbled before answering it.

"Hey, baby," _he_ chirped on the other end.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, just riding around in the Rabbit. You?"

"Helping Rose with her hair." She flicked her tongue at me as she plugged in the hair curler.

"Oh, that sounds fun." His sarcasm made me giggle.

"Oh, trust me it is."

Rose flipped me the bird.

"How 'bout I come around and get you? We can go somewhere," he sounded all too seductive for eight o' clock in the morning.

"That sounds like fun but I gotta be to class early today." That, to my surprise, was the truth. Dr. Cullen had planned an all day field trip down to the same planetarium where we went for the lasers lights show.

"Ah, baby. Come on..." he begged.

I thought about it for a second and remembered how he stood me up last night.

"We can go somewhere tonight. I don't have any night classes and maybe we could sneak back to La Push. Visit _our_ special place."

Jacob's dirty talk and groans bled through my cell phone, causing Rose to resist vomiting in her mouth.

After a few moments of making plans, my laptop beeped indicating an e-mail notification. I read the tab and it was from Dr. Cullen. Oh God; what'd be want?

"Hey, Jake can I call you later? I gotta get to class," I held the phone between my shoulder and ear as Rose tossed me my Indian boots. She unplugged the curler and sprayed her hair with the hairspray. I fanned the mist away and awaited my boyfriend's reply.

"Really, Lee? Stay with me."

I laughed. "Goodbye, Jacob."

He joined me. "Goodbye, Leah. I love you."

We hung up and just as I put my jacket on, the message notification began to flash. With my eye on the time, I quickly sat down and opened the message.

There was a video attachment.

"What's that?" Rose asked as she went through my jewelry box for some earrings.

"I don't know. It's from Carlisle."

She dropped her hands and shot me a dark look. "Leah," she growled sternly.

I shrugged and clicked on the attachment.

The first images I could really make out was a bed with white sheets. There was a huge light guiding the camera and I felt my heart stop instantly as I saw myself laying ass naked on those white sheets.

Rose leaned over me and watched closely.

I heard a male's grumble as he towered over me and it wasn't until _Carlisle_ popped into the shot that I gasp and cover my mouth to trap any dignity and pride I had left from escaping. Rose continued to watch as the scene unfolded more.

There was a sagging grin on my drunk face as Carlise was kissing me all over me. He switched shots and the view was now a bird's eye.

"_Leah,_" his voice was low.

His kisses didn't stop.

"_Hmm?_" I hummed, drunk off of who knows how many pounds of alcohol.

"_Look at the camera, baby._"

"_No._"

Carlisle chuckled. "_You're so beautiful_."

I had to stop the video there.

I couldn't watch this.

I couldn't watch myself act like a complete slut who willingly lets her professor fuck her brains out while her boyfriend was miles away, agonizing over their distance.

Rose eased off of me and continued her search for a pair of earrings, clearly pissed beyond all belief.

"Rose, don't-"

"No, _you_ don't! I told you to_ stay away_ from him and you won't listen. You're so fucking hard headed!"

I was just as infuriated as she was. Carlisle actually had the balls and audacity to send me a video of me in the act? It was just like Nessie and Sam all over again.

"I was drunk!"

"That's no excuse!"

She left it at that and grabbed her bag before storming out the door, leaving a gush of wind throughout the dorm.

"Oh, come on, Rose-" I started and grabbed my bag, ready to chase after her and justify.

She ignored my texts and calls all day.

I wanted to at least explain to her that I didn't even remember half of what went on that night. When Carlisle would send subtle little winks my way, I'd turn my head in disgust and try to think about Jacob. He even had some students switch their seats around during the show just to sit next to me. He tried holding my hand and I was fully prepared to kick him right in his fucking balls.

It wasn't until the trip was over that Jacob texted me back to a bliss state of mind asking me what time he should pick me up. It was four o' clock so I told him six. Without Rose's help, I knew it'd take me a while to get ready.

She had already gotten to the dorm before I did so she avoided as much eye contact as possible. Her attention was toward herself in the mirror, extracting the extensions from her hair.

I sighed and plopped down at my desk, ready to delete the message that Carlisle ad sent me. Rose spoke first.

"Look, I'm sorry I blew up at you this morning."

I removed my boots and she continued. "It's just that I don't want anyone to get hurt. You promised me you'd stay away."

"I did. Or at least I tried."

"But?"

"He's just-" I stared at the computer. "I don't know. He's just_ evil_."

She took another piece of hair out. "Why don't you just tell him to stop?"

"I've tried."

She grunted aggressively. "Trying? If you really tried, he'd be off of you. Do you want me to get involved cus I swear to God, Leah-"

"I'm gonna go down there right now and end this once and for all."

The blond blinked twice at me before striding lazily over to me and running her fingers through my hair. "What time is Jake gonna be here?"

"Six."

"Want me to help you get ready?"

"Please?"

"Ok, but I'm still mad at you."

Over the course of an hour, Rose styled my hair and was helping me with my makeup. Just as I was rummaging through my closet for an outfit, my cell phone vibrated with a text from Jacob saying he was almost here.

It was time.

I threw on a pair of black jeans before mentally preparing myself to cut off Carlisle Cullen for good. Rose gave me a good pep talk which made me promise not to get caught up in the moment and fuck him on his desk like last time.

The minute I left the dorm, something was gnawing in the back of my mind that I might've forgotten something; something very important.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Leah's resident hall was so weird nowadays. I felt some cold chill run up my spine whenever I entered her room but maybe it was cus of Rosalie-who couldn't stand me.<p>

"She had to go make a quick run somewhere. She'll be back soon," Rose explained to me as she plopped onto her bed and began to read her magazine. I could smell the perfumes and lotions everywhere and it only made me more anxious as to where Leah was.

"Cool," I muttered and sat on Leah's bed, inspecting all over the room. The last time I had been here was October. We made love on this very bed and the wonderful memories came back. I chuckled at those memories and Rose glanced at me.

I took in all my surroundings from Lee's orange walls, neatly made bed, and the scent of her body lotion that I knew all too well. She was so organized and neat it almost disgusted me. Rose's side differed cus she had clothes all other the place instead of in the hamper.

I didn't realize I was humming until Rose's gold eyes shot up at me in annoyance. "Can you stop that?"

My smirk was broad and mocking as I hummed louder.

"I don't get as to how she can stand you."

"She can't so she just lays me." I chuckled at the joke and she rolled her eyes.

"You're gross."

"Thanks. I try."

After a few long and agonizing moments, I began tapping and prowling on her wooden desk, creating a beat. The screen to the computer came alive and bright and it flashed what looked like a video. I slyly glanced at Rose who was lost in her magazine.

The video was about four minutes long and it seemed to have been paused at the thirty second mark. I recognized Leah's bed and what looked like her thigh as the light from the camera shone on her and her surroundings. It was too dark to honestly tell _where_ this was.

Out of curiousity and boredom, I clicked play.

"Tell me I'm the best," a man's voice echoed throughout the dorm and the images changed before me. "Tell me."

The movements of the couple switch and the first thing I noticed was a pair of breasts, bouncing rapidly.

What the fuck?

"You're the best," Leah's sultry voice suddenly moaned.

Rose was over my shoulder, reaching for the video but I lightly pushed her away. She made a second attempt, screaming at me this time but I held her by her waist behind me so she wouldn't interfere.

The man who I recognized as _Carlisle Cullen_ was suddenly pumping in and out of_ Leah_, grunting and moaning as she just lay there and took it!

Was this for real?

_"Say it again." _

_"You're the best."_

I don't know why I continued to watch it to the end, with both of them exploding on each other. My whole state of mind was fucked up at the moment and the only thing I could truly focus on was taking my anger, hurt, deception and sorrow on something, _anyone._

"What the fuck was that?" I exploded, my whole body tense with fury and ready to erupt into fire.

Rose jumped. "Jacob, you weren't supposed to-"

"Of course, I wasn't! Care to tell me what the fuck is going on?" My voice was weakening and I had barely begun my tirade.

The tiny blonde girl just stared at me, trying to figure out what to say. "I don't-"

I eased up on her and tried to shake the images. "Rose, please. Tell me what's happening..."

She blinked and looked towards the ground.

This put her in a tough situation.

"Ok, but Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell her I told you anything, okay?"

A hot flash swept through me as all the possible countless lies Leah had probably told me.

"Okay."


	19. Vulnerability

There was an uncomfortable wave of uncertainty when I arrived back to my dorm.

Rose had her arms crossed, swiveling in my desk chair with a look of complete panic across her face. My computer screen was back to its screensaver which was a collage of photos of Jacob and I. Thank God, I hadn't left my e-mail up.

"What's wrong? Where's Jacob? Aw, don't tell me he's late cus-"

"No, he's not late. He called and ugh...said he won't be able to make it. Something about his dad or whatever," her voice seemed shaky.

I groaned. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Lee."

I caught onto her odd behavior quickly and called it out.

"Leah, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just worried about you?"

"Me? Why?"

She blinked. "How did it go?"

My grin was broad with pride. "It's over and he didn't even put up a fight. I'm getting a transfer out of his class and I got the papers for him to sign."

"But any other class is a lower placement."

I shrugged. "I'm away from him. That's all that matters. It's _done._"

She muttered something under her breath that I didn't quite catch and didn't bother to ask about cus I was too upset about Jacob not showing up. I really wanted to see him.

I called him a few times but all I got was his voice mail. Texting him didn't work either cus I didn't get a response back. I even tried Skyping but no answer.

Maybe Billy confiscated his belongings again.

That whole night was spent tossing and turning cus I was trying to adjust to not having his body close to mine. It was so cold in Washington and not even the sweatshirt would suffice. I wanted him too badly and it was driving me insane. Thanksgiving was in two days. I guess I could go that long without seeing him. He'd call or text sooner or later.

Knowing that by Monday morning I'd be rid of Carlisle was a good enough feeling to get me to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving morning and oddly enough, Jacob hadn't contacted me yet. I actually had to text him first to ask him if he could come by my dorm before we had to arrive at Billy's place, just so we could have some alone time.<p>

He replied with a "k" and it was so strange and out of his behavior.

I was pacing for hours, waiting till he showed up but he never did till six.

What was going on with Jacob lately?

He was cancelling dates, ignoring my text and calls, and not even his Facebook page was alive. His last post was from the beginning of the week when I saw him last.

I was truly worried and when I asked Rose on her thoughts about the situation, she didn't have anything to say. Emmett was coming by as well to take her to dinner and for a few moments, I was envious of what those two shared.

My thigh length, black silk, cap sleeve dress covered every curve of my body just as intended, reminding me of the little red number I were to prom. The neckline of this dress was cut lower then expected so I searched my jewelry box for something that will distract away from my cleavage. My makeup was halfway done when Jacob texted me that he was here and to my great surprise, he was willing to wait till Rose was finished my face.

There was always an odd tension when the two of them were in the same room.

"Hi, Jake," she waved weakly at him.

His mouth stayed shut as he flicked his hand weakly to pass off as a wave.

There was an aging awkward silence between the three of us that I couldn't quite describe. All I knew is that I was grateful when she was finished so I could put on my shoes and leave.

* * *

><p>I didn't want Jacob to be mad at me.<p>

He still seemed upset on his way over to Billy's and I thought about all the possible things I could've done-that he'd know about obviously.

Instead of talking to me and making cuddly caresses on my leg, he kept his eyes on the road and both hands on the wheel. I tried making conversation but he responded with one worded answers. Absorbing all the hostility he was giving, I took this time to take in his attire; he was dressed in all black such as I was and it looked as if we were on our way to a funeral instead of Thanksgiving dinner.

Seeing he wasn't in a talking mood, I just sat there, bored, as we cruised through La Push with not even the radio to drown out the loud silence.

"Ma! Jake and Lee are here!" Seth screeched to Sue from the doorway as we pulled up. On the walk up to the door, I went for Jacob's hand but he drifted in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Lee. Jacob," Sue kissed both of us on the cheek as soon as we were through the door. The first thing I noticed were her cheeks floury state, her apron a autumn colored mess and her hair in a less then neat bun. Her smile was broad and white, causing me to flush with memories of my high school days. I missed her so much.

My nose took in the feast that was brewing in the kitchen but it didn't distract me enough not to notice Billy, Old Quil-a friend me and Jake's parents have known since they were teenagers-and Jacob's older twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca chillin' in the living room, watching a game of football.

"Hi Leah," the twins chirped in unison as they looked me over with eyes just like their mothers.

"Hey," I squeaked uncomfortably, searching desperately for Jacob's hand as they all stared at me like I had done something wrong.

Or maybe I was just feeling guilt again.

Jacob barely held my fingers with his as he greeted his dad and Old Quil, who were slightly distracted by the television.

My nerves went back at ease when the two older men cheered at a touchdown and Seth grew hearts in his eyes as he stared at Rachel and Rebecca.

After a few moments of just standing there, Jake finally let my hand go all together to take a seat next to his father on the couch. I tried to ignore his negligence towards my existence as Sue guided me towards the kitchen, where Nora was poking a huge brown turkey with an even bigger fork.

"Hey, Leah. How's it going?" She greeted me, her eyes not leaving the bird.

"Hey, Nora. How, ugh...how'd the photos from the photo shoot come out?" I asked weakly as I took a seat at the table.

She grinned. "Well. We're gonna be picking out a few for our spread when we get back to California."

"Oh, that's sounds exciting."

The two ladies bustled around the kitchen, preparing last minute dishes and setting up the dining room table that was located on the far end of the house. We only ate in there for special occasions like holidays and what not. I rarely went inside of that room cus it reminded me too much of my father. I missed him as well.

About twenty minutes later, the table was set and ready to be ate at.

Much to my surprise, Jacob actually wanted to sit next to me at the table. He even pulled my chair out for me.

The table had seen many of Thanksgivings and I was content with finally being together with my family, as me and Jacob as a couple. Of course they made fun of us with jokes about incest because our families were always so close. He seemed to find them hilarious as did I.

The adults were talked among themselves with the occasional input of Rachel and Rebecca who had continued to steal Seth's attention, leaving just Jacob and I to converse. He was on his second serving of cranberries when he subtly sent me a text message.

_Spread ur legs. I wanna try something. ;) _

_From: Jacob 7:47pm _

At first I didn't know what to think.

I gave him a nonchalant glance which he pretended not to see as he dug his face deeper into his food. I giggled and set my phone down on the table, nudging him when my legs were apart. Jacob was such a freak; it was a major turn on.

His poker face stayed strong as his right hand crept under the table, caressing my thighs and reaching up between. I did a scan of all the faces at the table; they weren't even paying attention to us.

His fingers did a quick rub over the nub of my core, the satin of my thong getting wetter and wetter by each passing second. I bit my lip to stifle a giggle.

Things got serious when Jacob actually inserted a finger in, making me fight not to squeal right there. It was almost intimidating to just sit here and squirm, acting as if I wasn't experiencing the greatest finger lashing of my life. My head was spinning and I reached for my fork to take a bite of whatever I could grasp but it flew right out of my hands.

"Lee, you okay?" Sue suddenly asked me with a concern. I couldn't speak cus I felt as if I did, I'd let out a long and throaty moan of desire with Jacob's name in the mix. So I just nodded.

Jacob coughed a little, laughing in between and pumping faster.

His long calloused fingers were soaked and getting wetter by the second as he continued. I created a little bounce on them, my eyes growing wide with ecstasy and need. I fought to keep my hands on the table cus they were itching to wrap around something-_anything_-and squeeze.

His speed quickened and it was almost as if he were teasing me a bit. I scratched at the material of my dress and tried to concentrate but good fucking Lord! This man's fingers were rubbing around and pinching at every inch of moist skin within reach and it was gonna be the death of me, keeping in this noise.

My toes curled against the material of my shoes and there was some kind of burning sensation in the back of my throat, watering over the roof of my mouth.

It wasn't until a tear drop splashed against the white tablecloth did I realize I was crying. I shielded myself in shame.

My teeth chattered with goosebumps forming against my arms and legs. My fingernails dug deeper into my scalp in torture and I'm not sure if it was my imagination or not, but my torso and shoulders shook in agitation.

I wanted him to stop but keep going. This felt _so damn good _and as much as I enjoyed the contact, I couldn't stand the sneakiness. I'd had enough of that.

A few more tears fell from my eyes, entering my mouth with their salty flavor. I bit down on my lip as hard as possible when the scent of my arousal reached my nose and maybe Jacob's.

My eyes shifted over to him and he was still eating with the world's most smug and carefree look. Frustrated, I whimpered lowly into my palm, hopefully getting the message to stop and let me calm down.

Jesus, please don't _stop. _

His finger went to the deepest possible depth of my core and my walls clenched around his two fingers as if they were clinging for dear life. His middle finger did a little wiggle, causing me to stomp my foot and my lower half to shiver in delight.

"Lee, are you sure you're-" Sue started again facing me again just in time for me to finish wiping my tears.

"Yes, mom. I'm fine," my response came out with one breath-the only breath I could posses as this orgasm ripped through me like a burst of energy. "I'm, ugh...full. May I ugh...may I be excused?"

I didn't wait for an answer as Jacob exerted himself from me, finally allowing me to breathe properly but leaving me with a stumble as I jetted up the stairs.

* * *

><p>It felt like <em>hours<em> since I had locked myself in my room to curl up in a ball to cry.

I didn't even know why I was crying but it felt like the most natural thing to do right now. Why did I feel so vulnerable and fragile at this point in time?

Why did I let Jacob do that? I haven't felt this guilty and cheap since the first time I fucked Carlisle.

I wish I could come back to the time where Jacob and I would sit in this very room and talk, make love, fight, and do just about everything else. I missed how he climbed through that window and just be with me for hours. Jacob's warmth surfaced my skin in a rush as if he were near me, like old times. My whimper echoed throughout the tiny space.

Why in the hell did I let Jake do that?

The knock on my bedroom door made me jump and I eyed myself in the mirror for a few seconds to make sure I didn't look entirely crazy.

Deciding I looked decent enough, I opened the door to be met with a wide and strong chest covered in a black cotton button down shirt.

"Jake," I whispered and immediately tore my eyes away as he stared down on me in wonder. He took a step inside the room, shutting the door behind him but making no attempt to turn on the light.

He smirked devilishly as he began to slowly unbutton his shirt, staring me over with hungry eyes.

"Did everyone leave yet?" my voice sounded so tired.

He shook his head and threw his shirt to the a random corner, towering over me as I plopped back onto my bed. I didn't notice he was closing me in till the heat of his body and breath invaded my senses in a more then desirable way.

I've been here before.

There were little gasps escaping and echoing throughout the room and majority of them belonged to me. Jacob wasn't even groaning like usual.

"Jacob, maybe we should wait till-"

His growl ripped out of him in a sharp flash with his black as coal eyes boring into mine with an unknown and uncalled fury.

"No more waiting."

I let him devour me with his lips and hands and he wormed through me just the way Carlisle had that night at the club. It seemed all too familiar and I fucking hated it. His scent was the only thing differing from him and Carlisle and jeez, why did I love it as well?

My nails were gripping at his bare back in a rapid and needy pace but every time I made an attempt to even have some sort of contact, he'd push me off in anger and growl at me. He was so mean and distant and inattentive. Like he didn't even care that he was hurting me on the inside.

I didn't know if I'd begin to cry again but I'm pretty sure I already was when he dug deeper and deeper, pulling my hair more roughly then usual. Like he was purposely trying to-

"Stop fucking screaming," his menacing slur invaded my ear along with some saliva. My body rejected this kind of interaction and I tried pulling away but somehow, those huge hands of his were locked around my mouth, scratching at the skin of my cheeks.

His hips collided repeatedly with my own till he got bored with that position and flung me sideways. He was drilling so hard and fast that it was just too much for me to even hide tears anymore.

"Jacob, _please._ . ."

He ignored me.

I knew it wasn't just pain I was feeling considering he had me gripping for shit that wasn't there. "_Jake. . ._"

To help console this emptiness, my hand reached to caress his face but he curved me as if he was afraid of me even coming anywhere near him. I tried again but this time he actually swatted my hand away with a grunt.

My face burned of the shame and embarrassment with every thrust. And with every thrust, another tear would fall and land in the puddle forming on my bed.

His release was coming and I could tell this by the way he shut his eyes and picked up the pace to get there as quick as possible. Hopefully the strength and intensity of his orgasm would soften him up and cut off all the restrictions. I wanted him to let me touch and feel him as much as my heart desires.

"Jacob. . .oh my God, Jake,_ please_," my teeth clenched at the bittersweet feeling. My speech was drowned out and slurred, an attribute to my great vulnerability. He went even faster.

"Shit, Jacob. . .please. Just let me touch you. . .I'm sorry."

Those hands gripped my hips with a maddening hold, digging his fingernails deep into my flesh. My throat croaked with every moan.

"Baby, _please stop. _I'm sor-"

"Goddamnit, shut the fuck up," his lips pulled back into a snarl, slapping the shit out of the flesh on my ass.

Out of shock and hurt, I gave up and let him burst inside of me.

Those last few strokes caused me to whimper the loudest cus my own orgasm was lost in them. My consciousness was slowly slipping and it probably had already gone cus everything was just so dark and gloomy.

"Did you honestly believe that I wouldn't find out, you sneaky, slutty, bitch, cunt, whore piece of trash?"

I wasn't too sure if he was speaking to me or that was my wild imagination that was making up those words. My own state of mind wouldn't allow me to comprehend whether or not he was rocking the both of us in his arms, a deep hurt caught in his voice.

I also wasn't too sure if it was my tears or his that now dripped and slid across the side of my face.


	20. Show Me Your Teeth

_"Jacob. . .oh my God. Jake, please."_

Her helpless voice kept echoing in my ear, torturing me into feeling guilty. Everything about yesterday night was a mistake that maybe shouldn't have happened cus I was regretting ever second this morning.

What the hell did I do to Leah last night?

I did what I intended to: humiliate and mistreat her. If she wanted to ask like I slut, I was gonna treat her like one.

I thought I'd feel better after doing so but I couldn't have been more wrong. My face burned from crying so much last night.

Jeez, I shouldn't cry. I've had nightmares of someone doing exactly what I did to Leah last night and it was like a slap in the face.

What have I done?

She could be fucking scarred.

I wanted to run right over to her house, kick open her bedroom door and just kiss her hard all over her face, apologizing till my throat gave out.

Did she really deserve what I did last night?

I don't know actually.

When someone does you wrong, you need to let them go cus obviously they're no good for you. Leah's no good for me.

Bullshit.

I could tell myself that all I wanted but I knew she was the best thing to ever happen to me. She saved me from a lifetime of meaningless one night stands and STD's and I had treated her as if she were trash.

The vengeance in me wanted her to just fucking die and burn in hell cus of how wrong she did me.

The other half-the more dominant half-wanted to say sorry repeatedly for all the wrong I did her.

I have _never_ been cheated on. No girl has ever had the balls to do so and now that it's happened, what do I do? It seemed like common sense to just dump Leah but I didn't want that. I didn't want five months to go to waste cus of some affair.

Oh my God, listen to me. When had I turned into such a fucking pussy? This girl cheated on me and I was honestly considering to stay with her?

I didn't wanted to let her go.

But I needed to.

I loved her so fucking much.

But I had to do what was best for Jacob even if that meant lonely nights and constant nostalgia.

I could've handled myself a bit better last night. Her horrified expression when I didn't even let her lay a hand on me was gonna haunt me forever. Her quivering lip as she left the dinner table last night because I completely humiliated her in front of our family was a sight I had to live with for more relationships to come.

She left the table in tears because she knew I was doing what I was doing to torture her. She knew I saw through her. She was weak without my attention; it was all in her eyes.

I just sat there and fought to hide my giggles while the rest of the family discussed her in concern. At the time, it was hilarious. Nora noticed the way my lip curled to keep in the laughter and she made a nonchalant motion for me to go check on her. I shook my head defiantly which earned a sharply cocked eyebrow of disapproval.

Eventually-an hour and a half later-I did go "check" on Leah but since I was an idiot, I took advantage of her vulnerable state and abused her.

My goal was to make her feel how I felt: distant, detached, unwanted, used.

_"Shit, Jacob. . .please. Just let me touch you. . .I'm sorry," _she echoed.

_She's sorry,_ my conscious was saying. _She didn't mean it. She never wanted to hurt you. You weren't even supposed to find out. Calm down. Goes easy on her. You deserved this, it's karma. You won't do bett-_

"STOP!"I screeched, my whole room shaking.

My conscious backed off and withered away slowly.

The house was silent. The twins must've already left for Black Friday with Nora while Billy visited Charlie.

I was alone.

I was gonna have to face this shit sooner or later so I might as well grow my balls again and call up Leah. Hopefully she'd feel better and actually pick up the phone.

To be honest, I wanted to handle this over the phone so I didn't have to see the pain clear in her face when I told her my decision. I didn't want her to begin to cry and come into my arms for comfort which could lead to some amazing break-up sex which could lead to me changing my mind.

Breaking up with Nessie was so much simpler.

"Hello?" Her voice was broken down to a whisper when she picked up on the fourth ring. I envisioned her with her hair to the side in a braid, wearing one of my T-shirts, no pants and smudges of makeup surrounding her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"Good mornin'."

She didn't speak immediately. "Hi."

My fingers bent down the middle of the blinds to take a peak at her. She was sitting Indian style, hair up in a bun with some stray strands gracing down her back onto the sweatshirt I made her. Her head was down and the phone was up to her ear.

I sighed. "Can you come over? We need to talk."

Her head came up and she shook. The sound of her holding in a few tears was seeping through her mouth piece into my ear piece. I tried to ignore it.

"Jake, I can't." she was shaking her head. "I don't feel too good."

"_Please_, Leah."

"Why can't we talk over the phone?"

"Cus I'd rather see your face then the back of your head."

She whipped around in the same second of me backing away from the blinds.

"Why don't I just face the window then?"

"Cus I think you're gonna need someone to hold you." _Fuck Jacob, don't charm her! _I mentally screamed to myself.

"Why?"

Growing impatient, I creeped back through the blinds to see her putting on a pair of leggings.

"Just _please_."

"I said _why,_" her tone was demanding.

"Leah, I don't wanna do_ this_ over the phone."

She suddenly stopped to look down at her feet. "Fine."

There was a click on her end and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

The seconds from me watching her leave her house and over to mine seemed precious. I was really about to do this, huh?

How was I supposed to approach this?

How was I gonna look her in the eyes and tell her that we should be apart when I yearned for the exact opposite.

_Once a cheater, always a cheater, _my conscious was reminding me. I knew that all too well. I couldn't even fathom how many girls I slept with while I was with Nessie. Even when I promised to never do it again, I still found myself in some other girl's bed. Maybe I kinda deserved this.

My heart kinda broke when my bedroom door swung open. I pictured the girl I fell for five months ago and my nerves seemed to ease.

We stayed silent for a few minutes cus I think we both knew what was coming.

She spoke first.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

I hadn't turned to face her yet but I practically saw her face fall in shame. It took her a while to say anything else.

"Then why did you sleep with me last night?"

"I didn't. I fucked you, waited till you fell asleep and left."

Her ominous energy radiated onto mine and I cursed myself for being so harsh. My heart stopped for a few seconds when I turned to face her to see her red eyes, tangled hair and awkward stance in my doorway. The side of her face was bruising in what looked like the shape of fingers, like she'd been slapped.

The pain was clear on her face. "Oh," was all she could muster up. "Why'd you call me over here?"

I thought it'd be obvious by now.

"I just wanna know the truth, Leah."

She swallowed hard. "Tr-truth? About?"

"Do you love me, Leah?"

She nodded, looking scared now.

It took me a few minutes to get the words out without breaking down in tears. "If you love me so much then why'd you hurt me?"

"Hurt you? What are you-"

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter, Leah. I know everything so please just tell me the truth. That's all want from you."

She took a cautious step towards me. "You want the _truth_?"

"You claim to love me and all I want is for you to be honest with me. Why did you hurt me, Leah?"

Her eyes darted in frustration. "_I_ hurt _you_?"

"Yes."

"Do you not see this fucking bruise on my face?" She growled at me then lifted her sweatshirt to show me the same bruises along her hips and waist. "Do you not see _this_?"

Shock took over so I had to take a step back and gasped. No way I could've even attempted to do that to her. With a roll of her eyes and a scoff

She stopped mid-turn of the knob and took her sweet time facing me again, her eyes glossing over. "What?"

I sighed, surprised at how angry I wasn't. "I didn't call you over here to fight or yell at you. I just want _the truth_._ Show me your teeth_."

Her eyes grew wide with shock when I used that reference and by the looks of it, she was ready. But her mouth quickly closed again.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Too late."

"I'm..._I'm sorry_."

"I don't want an apology."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"I already fucking told you. _The truth_."

She stared at me blankly. "Anything else?"

Her smart-ass mouth was angering me and turning me on at the same time. I hated my weakness for her.

"Honestly I don't even know anymore. I thought this whole being in love thing would be easy and fun but thanks for fucking up the experience for me."

She shot daggers at me. "You're welcome."

_Calm down, Jake, _my conscious kicked in again_. _I resisted not to yell so I sighed and told her how I felt. "I don't trust you."

Her eyelids flickered multiple times to shield some signs of tears forming.

"I can't be with someone I can't trust. I learned that from you. I love you, I really do but it's not enough."

She blinked slowly, her eyelashes dipping almost to her cheeks. "Just tell me what I did."

I lost it.

"What you did? _What you did?_ You fucking bitch, you know exactly what you did! I know everything about you fucking Dr. Cullen and you're gonna stand here and act like I'm crazy and pretend not to know what I'm talking about? How dare you! I'm not the same punk that fucked Mrs. Cullen and I'm damn sure not fucking Sam Uley! You fucked me over! You knew damn well I would've done_ anything_ for you and that I'd _never_ hurt you and you still went and did it? Fuck you! Fuck you, your stupid fucking college and fuck Dr. Cullen-which you probably will do the second you go back to school.

"Everyone told me to keep a fucking eye on you! But I let you have your freedom cus why? I trusted you. I gave everything up to be with you! I gave up a scholarship, fighting in your honor cus of some stupid ex-boyfriend-who might I say you cheated on as well-and I'm stuck!"

My fist gripped the bed sheets behind me, jerking the mattress out of its place. I searched for her hymen blood stain that just wouldn't wash out and forced it in her face, which she resisted.

"You see this, Leah? That's _your_ blood and you know why it's there? Cus _I_ took your virginity! Who took it? _I_ did! You selfish bitch, _I_ took your virginity!"

"You're fucking psycho!" She tried to turn away from me but I grabbed her as roughly as possible to face me.

"That maybe true but Sam was right," her arms tried to pry me off but I squeezed her forearm. "You're a whore."

Those gorgeous hazel eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. The black hole of her mouth emptied out with a gasp.

Then she let it all out.

I've never seen so many tears on a woman's face before.

Knowing I had caused those tears made me die a little inside but in all honesty, this was her own fault. No one told her to cheat.

And all the while she was explaining herself to me, I tried finding the Leah that I knew before and not this one who was begging for forgiveness and a second chance. I just stared at her blankly and tried to concentrate on what she was saying.

She tried coming in for a hug a few times but I stood my ground even though I was dying to just hold her. My mind was swirling and all these emotions made themselves seen.

Anger, hate, lust, passion, happiness, greed. . .

It was going to burn for me to do this-I loved her-but it was what's best.

"Leah?" I cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

She shut her mouth to stare at me.

"I know you didn't mean me to hurt me but-"

"No, no, no, no,_ no_! Don't say _'but_!' Don't say '_but_!" She covered her face.

"Leah, it's best if we not be together."

Her cries turned to soft whimpers. I wonder if this is how Sam did it.

"Leah, you deserve someone better. Someone more mature. Someone who's going somewhere in his life and can be there for you all the time."

"I deserve you."

"You don't. If I'm in California all the time, how am I supposed to be there?"

She couldn't answer. I didn't want her to. Screeching at her like I just did wasn't the best thing to do considering I was trying to be grown about it but I couldn't help it. I didn't think about it.

It's not about what we wanted anymore. It's about what was best.


	21. Burn The Dandelion

So this is what true heartbreak felt like?

Staring blankly at the ceiling of your dorm room, tapping a pen against the textbook you're supposed to be studying while the love of your life is out living his life now that he's gotten rid of you?

I didn't blame him cus I would've broken up with me too.

If I had know that last Thursday was the last time I would ever fuck or be fucked by Jacob, I wouldn't have complained so much and savored every stroke.

Sounds demeaning but it's the truth.

I missed him. I missed his phone calls, texts, voice, face, smile, body. . .

Everything.

I was stronger then I gave myself credit for. I haven't shed a tear since last Friday. To be honest, I haven't _talked_ since last Friday.

But just because my face was dry of any tears doesn't mean they weren't collecting and ready to burst at any given time.

I wonder if it were his intentions to hurt me, emotionally and physically; the bruise on my cheek was slowly returning back to its regular color. Whatever the goal was, he met it and he was right. I was a selfish bitch. I am a whore.

A whore who still wore the ring he had given her, even after one week. I stared at it constantly, trying to figure out how in the hell I let him slip away.. Why didn't I put up a fight last Friday? Why didn't I try to convince him to stay with me?

My sense of sanity kinda slips a little to where I believe I'm dreaming and I'll wake up to tell Jacob about it and he'll reassure me by promising me we'd never be apart.

Or that he's just angry and he wants to simmer down and by dusk, we'd work it all out and be a happy couple again.

I'm actually laughing at myself at how I always seem to manage to get in this particular situation. I let five months go to waste all cus I was an idiot. A lying, cheating, naive idiot.

This wasn't fair. How come I lose my boyfriend when I tried doing the right thing while Carlisle's wife doesn't know a damn thing and he gets to stay happily married?

It wasn't fair how he was back in California as a single man with girls in slutty outfits all around him, ready to wrap him around their fingers like I did.

It wasn't fair that he probably didn't lose a wink of sleep over the last week while I was here silently losing my mind, waiting for the phone to ring with him on the other line.

On the bright side, I was away from Carlisle and free to fuck who and whatever.

But the odd thing about that is that I didn't wanna be free; I wanted to belong to someone.

* * *

><p>I hated pity.<p>

I hated receiving it almost as much as I hated giving it out.

My dad pitied me almost as much as he didn't respect me.

Cus if he did, he wouldn't have called me and suddenly decided I was allowed to come back home. Nora insisted he was being reasonable and I should be grateful but I knew he knew that Leah and I weren't right. I don't know how he knew but something told me he did.

So to help ease the pain, he wants me to return home-back to the place where all the pain originated. He wants me to come back to the home that was right next to_ hers_ where she'd be on weekends and holidays.

She's the only girl I ever loved; truly loved and would devote my whole life to.

Even though I bombed her ass out like some tough guy, on the inside I was a wimp.

A wimp who literally stayed in bed all day and wallowed in his self pity. I did my best not to cry.

Guys dont cry, not for anything. Not for death and especially not over some girl.

Yeah, that's it. She's just a girl. Leah was just a girl.

I sighed and covered my face.

No, Nessie was just a girl.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and fought back tears. I was a man. I _did not_ cry. Ever.

Leah was everything to me.

When she called me out on my shade back in high school, I listened because I knew what she was saying was going help me.

To be perfectly honest, when Leah had blossomed into the vixen she was today, I wanted to fuck her. We did grow up together and at some angle, I did see her as my sister but that summer from being a sophomore to a junior, something happened. Of course, back when I was a junior I wanted to fuck every living thing on Earth and I was horny all the time. The night she decided to tutor me I thought was a perfect opportunity.

But then I saw she wasn't like every other girl I had banged before. She was smart.

And sweet.

And pretty beyond all reason.

And she was a virgin.

My intentions were to just do her and be done with it. But from that first kiss, I was hooked. I wanted more.

Now I was in love with her. She had done the unthinkable and crushed me.

God, what was this feeling in the pit of my chest? It just seemed like a flame was devouring my heart in its rapture, showing no mercy as it did. My palm flew to my chest and I squeezed to make it stop. My chest eased a little but not my much.

I moaned in agony, hoping it would stop. I tried burping but that didn't work.

Now, I knew how Nessie had felt. I broke her badly.

I used her up and left her, like she was trash. I never should've done what I did cus, karma is a bitch.

It came back and bit me right on the ass. The things I did to her came right back around and hit me where the heart was. While I was in my own pool of sadness, Nessie was enjoying her boyfriend.

I grabbed my phone from the night table and looked through the contact list.

"Hello?" her sweet voice answered when I called.

"Hey, it's me," I muttered and prayed she wasn't busy.

"Jacob?" she asked, her voice lightening up.

"Yeah, it's me." I repeated.

"What's wrong?" she wondered, catching onto my mood.

I exhaled in pain. "Bree, I need to see you."

There was a long pause of silence and I almost thought she'd hung up but was relieved when she suddenly muttered, "I'll be there soon."

Soon wasn't fast enough cus I was on the verge of exploding. Everything burned.

When I hung up, it seemed to be even worse.

Why didn't I fuck Leah and leave it at that? Why did I have to get attached like some fucking girl and fall so damn hard? I should've known better. Girls like Leah are kinda like dandelions. Mistakable for flowers and hold an exotic beauty, but in the end, they're still weeds.

At first she looked so sweet but in the end, she tastes so bad.

My body ached for her too. The fact that I'd never feel her body to mine again made me shiver.

It wasn't fair how _my_ girl was now a free woman-free to suck on whoever's dick she wanted and I couldn't say shit about it. And with all the fakes and phonies in today's world, guy code never applies nowadays so any one of my friends could have at her cus I wasn't there to say they couldn't.

The thought of Leah being with anybody else made my skin crawl and my blood boil. She was _mine_, goddammit.

Was she really though? I was dreaming.

I had to agonize for another fifteen minutes before Bree finally arrived on a motorcycle-looking fine as hell in her leather pants with their matching boots and a random tube top bathing suit that her tiny jacket barely covered.

"Who's bike is that?" I questioned when I opened the front door for her. She juggled her helmet in her hands as she stared up at me, wet hair sticking to her skin.

"Um, a friend of mine lemme borrow it. Are you okay?"

"Why are you wet? Where's your shirt?"

She stomped forward bumping me in the chest and turned swiftly to slam the door that sent an echo through out the empty house.

"This isn't twenty questions but if you must know I was swimming. Now what's wrong with you?" Her nose scrunched along with her top lip that was curling in annoyance.

I hesitated and ran a hand through my hair. The words were stuck right on my tongue, begging to be said but my nerve wouldn't force me to. What was Bree gonna think of me when she found out me and my perfect girlfriend-_ex_ girlfriend-and our relationship had flaws. How was it gonna look like that just the week before we were happily in love and kissing but now we suddenly couldn't even stand each other? I was embarrassed when I knew I shouldn't be cus Bree has gone through much worse.

We made our way to my bedroom-where it was even harder to speak because Bree had removed her jacket showing off her gloriously tiny midriff and handlebar like hips. If she weren't a lesbian and I wasn't slowly dying of heartbreak, I'd give her a go.

My eyes must've been wandering because she snapped her fingers. "What's wrong with you?"

"Um. . ." I took a seat on my bed and twiddled my thumbs.

She arc of her brow heightened. "Yes?"

"Ugh, so I got a call from my dad and. . ."

She waited and removed her boots as she took a seat at my computer desk. "Okay?"

"He said I could go back home. Back to La Push."

Her brown eyes widened in shock. "Oh. So I guess you're-"

"I'm not going back."

"What? Why?"

"I don't wanna."

"But I thought that you-"

"It doesn't feel right if I left Nora and. . . y-you."

She blushed. "Oh. Why me?"

"Cus you're my friend."

"So? Now you can go back to Leah without all the rules and restrictions. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Fuck these feelings; I hated feelings. I hated love. Bree is the only one I can trust at this point in time.

I covered my face to try and figure out how I was supposed to explain this to her. Explain how I was a fucking mess and my whole love life was a catastrophic swirl of emotions. She already knows that I am a fuck-up but did she have to know I was dangerously in love with a girl who was too good but bad for me?

"Jacob," her wet body was hovering over mine, her belly button meeting my eyes and I didn't know if it was water from the pool or tears that were dripping down her stomach.

"Bree, I can't do it," I was mumbling with my forehead resting on her middle, the taste of salt and tears rolling around in my mouth.

"Tell me what's wrong." Her legs found their way to be in between mine and she rubbed my head soothingly as the tears continued to roll. Her damp hair tickled the side of my face cus it was so long.

I never actually formed words but little babbles of fragments and tears. She just ran her fingers all through my roots and head just listening but every few minutes begging me to calm down and try to explain what was wrong.

"Leah and I, um...we're ugh..we broke up."

"Why?"

I cried harder. "She, ugh...we couldn't..." My words were lost again and she just sighed as my forehead dug deeper into her middle.

"Jacob?"

"Mmm?"

"Just breathe. What happened?"

Her gentle nature mixed with her soft skin and glorious scent made me insane.

My desperateness had found its way making tender pecks and nips all across Bree's torso, reaching up to her mouth. My arms placed themselves on her hips, pressing down and holding her in place when she tried to remove herself. Her flesh tasted great as I went upward.

"Jacob, stop. Jake, come on. _Stop_."

She resisted me but I guess my hold on her wouldn't allow her to worm anywhere. _  
><em>

I was suddenly face to face with her, my arms bringing her closer then we've ever actually been before as Jacob and Bree instead of Romeo and Juliet.

Her eyes rolled in and there was a hint of worry in her stare when my grip wouldn't let up. I wanted to let her go but there was this desperate cling that ached for some affection.

"Jacob, come on. Stop..._stop. _I'm not her."

"I know. You're better."

"Oh, jeez. God, you're a mess. Get off of me."

Her open palm was pushing me away but my mouth somehow came into contact with hers for a few seconds before the muscle of a grown man instead of a little sixteen year old shoved me off followed with a sharp slap in the face.

"Do not _ever_ do that again! God, you taste _disgusting_!" she was scolding as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

My cheek stung when I moved my mouth. "Fuck, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, Bree."

Did I really try to force myself on a girl who was raped? I was growing more and more stupid by the second.

"You should be. The only reason I'm not kicking your ass right now is because I care about you and I wanna help you. What's wrong? What happened with you and Leah?" Her tone was pissed but her face was so relaxed.

"Leah and I broke up because-"

I really didn't wanna give out all of me and Leah's business like that even to Bree. It didn't seem right or fair; what happens with me and Leah should stay with me and her.

"We broke up cus we just couldn't handle the distance. Love wasn't enough and she needs someone who can keep up with her."

She sat back down at my computer desk. "So she broke up with you?"

"I broke up with her."

"Because you couldn't handle the distance."

"_We_ couldn't handle the distance. And she needs someone better."

"Did she tell you that?"

I shook my head. "I want her back so badly though. I love her."

Bree shivered and was suddenly rummaging through my dresser drawers. "Do you even know what love is?" She found a shirt and threw it on over her bathing suit.

That's a good question. "Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"Love is a disease."

"True but it could also be amazing."

"Bullshit. What do you know about love anyway? You've been through more heartbroken then me so fuck love."

"No, fuck whoever made you feel this way. And you'd be surprise. I have been in love before."

I didn't answer.

"Do you really mean fuck love? Leah is _one_ girl. You should actually thank her for exposing you to this kind of pain so early on before you realize it later in life and do something to hurt someone."

"I've already hurt her."

It was her turn to be silent and she blinked at me after a few seconds. "What'd you do?"

I ignored the question. "Bree, just help me. I'm fighting not to pick up the phone and _beg_ for her back."

"You want my opinion?"

I nodded.

"Let it burn."

And I understood that. I got what she meant by burn and that's what I was intending to do. "You've been in love before?"

She blushed. "Absolutely."

"What about now?"

Her cheeks got even redder. "Maybe there is someone, maybe there's not."

Leave it to Bree to be vague.

"You know since we're being honest here I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"My real name isn't Bree."

"It's not?"

She dipped her face low and nodded, her hair leaving drops of water all over my t-shirt. "It's short for Briana."

Cute. "Well it's nice to meet you, Briana. Thank you for the advice."

"No problem. So what happens now? You gonna sit in your room for the remainder of the day or you wanna come swimming with me?"

Actually, it wasn't that bad of an idea.

**A/N If anyone wonders, the girl in the image on the front of this story is Bree-or rather how I picture her. And I'm aware that in the preview chapter that Jacob calls Nessie for help but I did that intentionally to confuse you guys and be shocked when he calls Bree. Anyway, the story is almost done but it's okay. :D **


	22. Happy Birthday

January

Two months and I've been Leah-free.

Well not entirely.

Lonely nights forced me to stalk her Facebook profile and go through her pictures. I won't deny that I haven't been wanking it every so often with her picture before me either.

Ever since she's been single, she's become one of those girls who get thirty or more likes for one photo and they were mostly guys. And it wasn't even the type of photos where her tits are halfway out of her shirt but of her just simply smiling or doing something cute. I wasn't surprised about how the guys who used to be on my football team were liking her pictures and commenting with winky faces.

At first, it anger me but I'm kinda over it cus I've been in their position before. They want Leah; everyone does. She had become the "it" girl of Forks High even though she was in college now. I wonder if us being a couple had something to do with her sudden rise in popularity.

To have a laugh or two, I enjoyed going through the album she made labeled _"Us"_ which was a numerous amount of pictures we have taken together. Our friends commented, telling us we're the perfect couple which made me chuckle. I won't lie; I missed being her boyfriend. I'm not sure if I wanted her back but I do miss her.

I have been happy though because there's a lot to be happy about.

The art festival in Los Angeles? Nora's studio won.

Our concept and symbolism stuck out from all the other competition, making us unique, elegant and more "memorable" as one of the judges put it. My idea won and now me and Bree's naked body bodies were gracing a billboard on Hollywood Boulevard with an even raunchier commercial floating all over TV.

Speaking of Bree, Nora gave half of the cash prize to her a birthday gift/ financial start on moving out of her parent's home and getting her own place. Things hadn't gotten much better for them and Bree temporarily stayed with Nora and I. And with her living under the same roof as me, we had even more intense conversations where she revealed that she had actually began dating again back in November.

Staying in California was a good decision considering I'm a free man and I can actually enjoy my time here. And when I say enjoy my time I mean going to the beach, sightseeing and let's not forget the gorgeous women: a species of beauty, grace, and intelligence that I didn't know they possessed until dating the wife-worthy Leah Clearwater.

Yes, I'm over what she did to me but I can't seem to get over her. As said before, I missed her.

Especially today of all days.

"_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Ja-cob. Happy birthday to you," _Nora's terrible singing came from down the hall and echoed into my room. I couldn't hide my smile when I swiveled around in the computer chair to face the doorway.

Bree held a huge piece of what looked like chocolate cake with a single blue candle through it in her hands. I couldn't help noticing the blue icing staining her tongue as she sang along with Nora.

"Aw, for me? You girls are so sweet. What's the occasion?"

Bree snickered. "Ha ha. Happy birthday, Jacob."

"Thank you. You guys make this yourself?"

Nora bit her tongue to keep from giggling as Bree answered. "No, cus if we did I wouldn't do this."

And just as she had said that, the aroma of frosting and cake batter entered my nose and mouth with a force. Bree pulled back and was in a fit of hysterics along with Nora as the chunks of chocolate cake dropped off my face.

"Good one," I mumbled and began to lick my lips of the frosting. "So original." I guess I kinda had that coming.

"Well thank you. It was my idea," Bree sounded proud. I'd get my revenge. "Well you should clean up cus your gifts are-"

The all too familiar Skype beep rang from my computer and I jerked my head around to see who it was. My heart almost dropped into my stomach.

_leahanna is calling you!_

Oh shit.

My immediate reaction was to get this food off my face so in a very neanderthal way, I snatched my bed covers and wiped away as much as possible.

"Who's that?" Bree asked.

"Leah."

Her eyes widened. "You gonna answer it?"

"As soon as you two leave."

Nora burst into laughter and grabbed Bree's elbow to lead her out the door. "C'mon, Bree. He wants some priv-" she couldn't even finish the statement before laughter took over and she lost it.

At the sound of the door shutting, I pressed the green button and nearly dropped dead.

Leah-looking as beautiful as ever- was already making eye contact with the camera, her eyes practically glowing. She was wearing a red cardigan with a v-neck underneath that was pressing against her marvelous breasts in such a subtly seductive way. Her hair was in its natural curls with a black beanie on top. She wore no makeup.

Fuck, she was so cute.

"Hi, Jacob."

I opened my mouth to speak. "Ughhhh," is all that came out.

"Um, is that cake and icing on your face?"

Embarrassed, I continued wiping again. "Yeah, just a surprise from Nora and Bree."

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Oh, that was sweet of you."

She turned red. "Um, I, ugh...I actually wasn't planning on Skyping you but I ugh..."

"You what?"

"I just wanted to tell you in person...sorta. It seemed right just considering we, ugh..."

"Yeah."

I wondered if she was fighting the urge to jump through the computer screen and kiss me as much as I was resisting to kiss her. Her beautiful pink lips were a tempt to me and I wanted to_ bite_ them so badly. She began to talk again and my whole body couldn't take it.

"So, um...how's Nora?" She was biting on a fingernail and a glint came over the screen from her finger. She was still wearing the ring I made her. I hid my own hand so she couldn't see I still wore mine as well.

"She's good. Actually, you know that little art festival thing we had?"

She nodded and played with a piece of her hair.

"We won."

"Oh, wow. That's fantastic."

"Yup, so now I'm all over California."

"I knew you'd get around."

Funny. "Yeah, I guess so. And there's this other thing."

"What?"

"So um...the studio is going on a promotional nation wide tour this spring and Washington is one of the first stops."

"Okay?"

"I was just wondering-if you're cool with it-that maybe we could chill while we're up there?"

Curse my weakness for her.

Her eyes lit up and she began to fidget in her seat. She readjusted her shoulder and I caught a glimpse of the sweatshirt I made her hanging on the back of the office chair. I blushed now.

"Um, sure that sounds cool. I'd love to hang."

"Jacob!" Nora hollered from downstairs and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I have to go but um, Leah?"

She took a few seconds to say something. "Yes?"

"I don't mean to be nosy but have you, ugh..ya know-"

"Found someone? No."

I tried hiding my smile. "Oh."

"You?"

"No."

"Oh."

Nora called me again.

"Um, Leah?"

"Hmmm?"

My teeth were biting down hard on my tongue, begging me not to say what I was about to. "I've missed you."

Her eyes widened slightly before she continued to twirl her hair around again. "I've missed you too." She sounded so innocent. No way this was the same girl. Her whole being was just different and off but kinda in a good way. A refreshing and new way as if to say she's changed. I liked it; it's cute.

"And Leah?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Her smile was broad and contagious when she replied with a shy, "Still?"

My smug grin and shrug followed with her whispering it back to me as if we were the same people we were when we first started dating.

I ended the call when my name was screeched for the third time and she said her goodbye. Two months of hard work and resistance gone within five minutes.

Okay, maybe I couldn't entirely quit Leah Clearwater but I couldn't say I didn't try. In my opinion, going back to your ex probably wasn't the _best_ idea but maybe we could at least be friends.

Who is to say that maybe she'd come to _me_ this time for tutoring? Cus we all know where tutoring between Leah and I leads.

And if sex is all that will ever ressurect from our relationship then I was fine with that. It's a hell of a lot better then jerking off and missing her constantly.

I may be a low down, dirty dog but at least I've got my education.

FIN


End file.
